Mystic Life: Year 2 Dark Books, Idiots & Pranks
by magical fan18
Summary: A new HARRY POTTER has come to Hogwarts for his second year and its about to get mystical. Will be Dumbles, Ron, Draco and Snape bashing/pranking along with suggestive Harry/Hermione pairing. Sequel to Mystic Summer if you are confused. Now rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but I do want to say that this is the first chapter of Mystic Life 2 and the sequel of Mystic Summer, which has been fixed and edited a bit to make it more understandable for the readers.

FYI: Please check out and vote on my Poll for another story that I had recently made that needs your votes for it to continue, please check it out on my author's page.

* * *

Somewhere in the USA

Deep in a wooded area there were sounds of metal clanging against metal echoing around the forest and a shuffling of leaves floating about as if someone were running through them very fast and all at once two figures took shape fighting each other one a white armoured person who was female by the design of her outfit and a male looking person in a silver-like armour.

The white armoured figure was fighting with a long staff, about a metre long and seemed to have a blade hidden inside of it but looked rarely used at all, the silver armoured person was fighting with what looked like a metal scythe but then suddenly switched to a long katana that had a black handle with a silver like fabric wrapped around the handle and a metal Tsuba, Habaki and Seppa at the beginning of the shining blade that seemed to glisten in the sun as its rays touched it.

Want to know who these people are, so do you? Well these people are none other than Udonna the Mystical Snow Warrior Witch and Harry Potter, Magical World Celebrity & Wizard.

For those of you who do not know what I mean then listen as Harry was the only one to live from a terrible magical curse/spell at only one years old that fell millions in his homeland and this gave him a title which was The–Boy – Who – Lived but was given this title at a price as his parents James and Lily Potter sacrificed themselves for this to happen.

The child was then kidnapped by a manipulative old man named Albus Dumbledore on the night of the parents deaths and the young man's survival, this elderly man was actually thought as the leader of light for the Magical side of Great Britain.

But he was simply a deluded old man who makes his goals for both fame and fortune, with no regards to whoever gets in this old man's way and by any means possible for these goals to be achieved all for his so-called proclaimed 'Greater Good' which really meant for the Greater Good of himself.

The young boy/man lived in an abusive home with racist bigots who hated and despised anything Magical, who were also the only thought relatives of the young boy/man.

But that had changed when the child received a letter to a magical school called Hogwarts where he learned magic for a year under the watchful gaze of said deluded old man and was forcibly manipulated into saving a magical artefact from the supposed dead Dark Lord that was previously thought to having been killed on the night of the child's survival of death, nearly 12 years ago.

But the Dark lord Voldemort had possessed an unwilling servant who had been made to try to get the object that would fully revive the evil Wizard but was stopped by the same young wizard who had done the same defeat to him all those years ago.

The boy learned of the old man's manipulations and had trained to protect himself along with others who really cared for the boy and led him to become his own person and not some chess piece that the old man can play with.

It was soon drawn to light that he learned about one of his supposed friends who he met at this school was simply another pawn who was used as a spy for the old man to report Harry's thoughts and plans.

But that failed as the spy was lazy, ignorant and stupid and was unable to stop Harry from finding out the truth which was that he had more family and power than he had ever realised.

This is why he trained to protect all that he holds dear as this is where the Snow Witch comes in as she was the boy's mother's older cousin and was kept secret from everyone else by Harry's mother so that the boy could be free to do what he wished without being made a sacrificial lamb/weapon by the manipulative old man.

The young wizard liked the place that he lived. It was named Briarwood a town that had its magical people and non magical separated by a portal that was near the forest that both magical's were now sparring at and Harry liked the fact that people in Briarwood did not gawk or stare at the boy or at his previously cursed scar of which he got from the Dark Lord on the night Harry had survived the tragic night he lost his parents.

The fact that the people living in Briarwood knew him was for the fact that he was not known as being famous in the non magical town and could act like a normal boy without the risks of being mobbed by those who knew that he was famous made Harry very happy and feel peaceful for this simple fact.

He also liked to visit the Local Music Store, that was in town, regularly and was one of the best places to go to as that was where Harry's newly made friends worked.

Their names were Xander who was an Australian easy-going nice guy, Charlie or 'Chip' as he liked to be nicknamed was an excitable Magic enthusiast whom Harry had to be cautious about mentioning anything about Magic as he would ramble on about it for days.

Then there was Madison or 'Maddie' as she liked named was a kind-hearted girl who is an aspiring film director who had befriended Harry first which was in fact her natural charm at befriending almost anyone straight away, Vida or 'V' as she was nicknamed who was an excellent DJ and worked the DJ section of the store with a mixing board and finally Toby a weird but funny man who owned the store.

Toby, upon immediate learning that Harry played the Guitar had begged Harry to play with encouragement of his other new friends did play a few songs and was proclaimed a great Guitarist and musician by his friends of which made Harry feel proud and joyful that he had done something himself and receiving praise, when not having to receive it for his fame in the Magical World where he was born.

Harry had Remus to thank for teaching him the guitar and Remus was in fact Harry's uncle of sort's and was friend's of the boy's parents when Remus was younger.

Said man was living in an apartment not too far from the store so he could look after Harry for Udonna as she did not go out into the non magical side of town unless it was an emergency and trusted Remus to keep the boy safe.

The pair of fighters stopped their spar and deactivated their Magical Armour as they were now done training which Harry had steadily kept at with Udonna to keep him in shape and stay sharp.

They both walked to a seemingly old-looking tree of which was carved to have an entrance with the face of a sleeping dragon.

They stepped through it once it opened up for them. Inside was whole room made of magical devices and dark wood which was named Rootcore, which was filled with ancient weapons and books, one of which was the most powerful magical artefact in the room called the Xenotome which would give advice in the most dire of need - be it spell, enchantment or information, it would give it when called upon.

But it has yet to reopen and has remained closed since Rootcore was created after the last Mystic Battle were Udonna had lost her most dearest of friends and family, one of whom was her Husband Leanbow and her son Bowen who went missing just at the end of the battle.

The two people were brought out of their respective memories by a loud crash nearby the main room of Rootcore which revealed Clare Evans, who was Udonna's niece and Harry's apparent older cousin who was a blond young women about 17 by her looks whose mother was Udonna's younger sister Niella who died sacrificing herself for a great cause and was raised in being a Witch like Udonna but has trouble with spells and ends up causing accidents.

Udonna says with a sigh, "Clare, you haven't been practising magic without Remus's or my supervision have you." Clare looks sheepish and answers back, "I thought that I had that transport spell working but I ended up crashing into a vase."

Udonna sighed again in exasperation but doesn't say anything except for Harry who gives her a kind smile and says, "I'm sure you can get it Clare you just need more instruction and confidence and take a calm slow breath when you do a spell."

Clare absolutely beams back happily and thanks Harry for his words as he has encouraged and supporting her since he had met her and she has gotten much better because of the encouragement as she has caused less messes and problems with her spells.

Udonna shakes her head at the mess of Clare's accident and fixed it up with a snap of her finger's, then she tells Harry "You should be going soon as you have yet to get your second year school supplies."

Harry remembered that he had received a list for his second year things when he was at Remus's apartment during the holiday's and had planned on going soon after he had gotten the list as he was coming into his Second Year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Also he was going to see Hermione who he had talked to on his new mobile phone he had gotten earlier this year so that he would not have to write letters but he was still receiving his mail from other people he knew but was instead using the owl owned by Remus to not raise suspicion and if it was asked he would write that Hedwig, his secret Avian Owl/Winter Phoenix, was unwell and Harry had gotten a spare Owl so that she could rest and feel better.

Some of the letters Harry had gotten back were from a few people he knew and others were from businesses he apparently owned with the fact of him being heir to 4 magical families.

**(To find out about what I mean, read the prequel fanfic to this one or look up in later chapters.)**

He had recently made dealings with one of them which was a magazine called 'The Quibbler' that was an investigative magazine of which looked into strange theories or animals that many thought to not exist and still do and the Editor of this magazine was Xenophilius Lovegood who had a daughter Luna who was starting her first year the same as Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley's **(A/N:Harry's friend, but not for long 'Evil Grin')** younger sister.

Harry thanked Udonna and went to get dressed then later came out with his wand's, as Harry made his own set during the summer, and his new robes/clothes which he had also bought as he was wearing a dark silver shirt with a white phoenix motif and a pair of black denim trousers, he also changed his hair to look just like it did when he first got it styled as his long few months training had made it grow long for a time.

The reason that he could change his appearance was that he was a Metamorph, which was someone that had the ability to change his appearance at will, and he added a nice healthy tan to himself to complete his look but he made sure to have his watch with him at all times as this is where he keeps his special Armour. **(A/N: Read Mystic Summer for reference)**

Harry said that he would see them later on and soon went out of Rootcore and made his way to the portal to meet Remus at the music shop where the Wolf had also made friends of the staff there.

Especially 'Chip' as the werewolf was simply astounded on how much information on Magic that Chip had, and the fact that the young man was a non magical person.

As Harry made his way to the store, he got out of the portal and took out his shrunken motorcycle which was in fact a present from his Tutors and Trainers, it was a great gift **(A/N: For more info read the other Mystic fanfiction)** of which he hopped on and rode to the store.

There he met the gang and Remus who was talking to Maddie and laughing with her about some joke, Harry greeted everyone and said to Remus that it was time to go and get our things for school to which V said "Ah, the supplies for that boarding school you go to in Scotland, what was it named again?"

Harry replied with a snort answering "It's called Howard's School for the gifted 'V' and I have to get my things today otherwise I won't have time to look it up and fail my classes so me and Remus better get going."

So with promises to call and talk to the gang they said goodbye and walked out of the store where Harry magically shrunk his bike and put it in his pocket, then side-along apparated with Remus to Diagon Alley to begin his shopping and meeting Hermione again.

* * *

I would like it if you other readers take a look at my one chapter stories which will be updated with more chapters in a few month's but please can you leave good review's and tips for me and the stories that I want you to check out are titled 'Royal Independence' and 'Sparkling Friendship' which I need help with as I kind of had writers block on these stories and I'm having trouble creating a new second chapter for them. Catch you later.

FYI: Harry is able to ride a motorbike and not get in trouble for it because of his emancipation as I am making it out that his emancipation work's in the non magical world also, and because of his height and appearance he is made to look older to not raise too many questions along with what was said and explained in the prequel fic.

Along with the fact that I just wanted Harry to have a way to get around without being completely dependent on the Magical way of transportation. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC's and ideas.

FYI: I will be editing this entire fic until I have fixed my mistakes and errors that have made with it.

* * *

London, England

Harry arrived with Remus at the Barrier of Diagon Alley and tapped the bricks with one of his wand's to gain entrance. They both were soon walking up to the bookstore, seeing as that was where they needed to go to as Harry took a look at his book list:

_**SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

Harry thought that it was weird that there were so much of these Lockhart books and it just so happened that there was a book signing of this Lockhart person in Flourish and Blotts, the Magical Book Store.

Just as he was about to step inside he heard a voice he definitely recognised. It was Hermione, his female friend and student of Hogwarts; he saw her walking with her parents out of Gringotts from across the street.

Harry remembered the embarrassing moment on the on the train between them which brings up a blush across his face at the memory and a grin on Remus's face as he saw Harry look at the bushy haired girl.

The man thinks of a plan to get the pair together, to see if there are any sparks of romance between the two of them, one of them Remus supposes is Hermione and from his talks with the Harry, she is just like Lily, Harry's mother who was seemingly as smart and intellectual as Hermione is.

With a large smile on his face Harry walks to see Hermione wondering how she will recognise him.

Hermione's POV

Hermione Granger was walking out of the goblin bank with stunned parents who looked shocked by the goblins and cart ride down to a vault that they had made from their own money into the currency used in Magical Britain.

Hermione had looked up on how to create a personal vault in Gringotts from the Hogwarts Libraries extensive collection of Magical Books and Information.

She was hoping to catch sight of her messy black-haired, emerald eyed and spectacled wearing friend, of whom had saved her the previous school year from a troll along with joining him to save a stone made and created by the famous Alchemist Nicholas Flamel from the evil Wizard Voldemort.

She had just seen the Weasley family in the bank along with her other friend, a lazy red-head by the name of Ronald Weasley who also went along with her and Harry to save the stone but had been not a lot of help and more of a third wheel as the saying goes.

She was feeling confused over her friend and getting a weird vibe from him when she spoke to him and saw him. It was as if he was not the same person she knew but she put those thoughts out of her head as she noticed a tall boy about her age was walking towards her.

He had spiky dark hair with silver and blue tips on the end of his hair and wore slim glasses, she did not know who this was besides guessing that he was a new student perhaps but she lost those thoughts at once as she caught sight of the young man's colour of eyes of which she could not forget who they belonged to and with an excitement and happiness inside of her she shouted the young man's name while rushing towards him.

Harry's POV

He was walking towards the bank trying to find Hermione, who had disappeared in the crowd when he heard a cry of "HARRY" and he looked in the sounds direction to see a certain bushy haired, brown-eyed girl jogging in his direction.

He was soon pretty much covered in a pair of arms, bushy brown hair with scents of parchment and old books along with it.

He laughed and said to the girl, now letting go of her hug, "Hello Hermione how was your summer?"

To which she replies, "Never mind mine Harry what about yours, I mean you look so different from last time I saw you."

She says this with a blush covering her face which Harry thinks that makes her look cute as he can see that Hermione is obviously remembering the incident on the train but she then turns to the man talking to her parents who was beside Harry and asks him, "Excuse me sir but who are you and how do you know Harry?"

The light blond-haired and slightly scarred man smiles kindly and replies "Well, I am Harry's uncle and no not the one Harry had previously lived with for 10 years."

Remus paused, taking a breath before he continued speaking "I am actually a friend of Harry's parents and I took Harry from his former home when I had found out about how he was cared for as I did not know of this until near the beginning of the summer as Harry had found out about me from his photos of me with Harry's parents with our names signed on them, Harry soon wanted to see me which I did in return."

He paused for breath and continued, "So after receiving a letter by Owl Post and soon upon discovering how Harry was cared by the Dursley family after meeting with them when I came to see Harry, and as you can see from his changes, he was beaten quite badly from the Dursley family reacting to someone who was also magical and knew of Harry contacting someone who was magical and after I saved and took Harry with me, I had Harry stay in St Mungo's which is the Magical Hospital of Britain for a month of treatment and care, where he went on a sort of health and exercise regimen and came out as you see him of course we did go shopping afterwards for new clothes and Harry went and got a haircut."

Hermione smiled at the kind man and said "Thank you for helping him and looking after him, also for taking him from those horrible people." Hermione's parents nodded grimly at this as they obviously had been told of how Harry was treated and did not like it one bit but they both smiled and the Father spoke "Well I am glad that your okay, Oh I am Daniel Granger and this is my wife Emma Granger" he says this to Harry and Remus while pointing between him and the women next to him, of whom looks like a much older and near clone of the boy's best friend but had blue eyes instead, were the father has the same brown eyes as Hermione along with the same messy haired style but darker brown.

The group to walked to the book-store and went inside while Harry made sure to look out for a certain red-haired spy or any press that may want a photo of him seeing as he can see one of the press out of the corner of his eye in the back of the shop.

Harry guesses that the man is probably getting his camera ready for the book signing, so with that in mind Harry went to buy the books that he came here for so that he could get out of the store quickly without being seen, But he then heard a commotion at the front desk of the shop obviously the man who was signing the books.

The man had golden red hair, a wide cheesy smile that showed his white teeth that look like he had previously came into a close meeting with a toothpaste bomb to the mouth; This thought gets the young wizard gets a mischievous smile, like the boy's descendant prankster of a father.

But Harry was cut off from his pranking mindset by the sound of the red-haired person in front of him saying "That dope looks like he has golden underpants on or something," Harry stifles a laugh at the image and goes up to the boy while using his Occlumency skills to not just strangle the red-haired boy for his assumed treachery and says "Yeah, he does or silver socks on his feet Ron" the red-haired boy spins round and looks confused for a moment but then looks at the scar on the black-haired boys head much to the persons hidden annoyance and smiles but Harry can tell its faked.

"Harry, what happened to you mate?" Harry calms himself at the 'mate' part and replies in the same story that Remus told the Granger's but slightly edited, to not give the spy anything to report Dumbles and the red-haired boy says "Well you look great anyhow where's Hermione."

Harry can tell that he is not happy about the spending of money part of his explanation but says "She, her parents and my uncle are getting my things bought for me at the other paying desk seeing as the grinning git at the front is using the first one."

Ron laughs and says he needs to find the rest of his family and Harry follows him so he can find Ginny to see how she is along with the twins who he finds are at the front of the crowd and talks to them while he see's Ron telling Mrs Weasley who is holding Ginny's hand about why Harry looks different when the plump woman asks about it.

While this was going on the grinning git Lockhart was looking at the crowd and he spots Harry talking to the smirking red-haired twins who talk strangely to the man as they both finish each other's sentences and the git says "It cannot be, Harry Potter?"

This question was spoken out loud which makes nearly everyone go quiet and turn to stare at the now annoyed Harry who curses his exasperating fame and is soon grabbed by the git and is made into a spectacle in-front of the crowd with the rushing excited photographer making his way to the two people in the front.

Who soon is taking rapid pictures as soon as he reaches the two of them

But while this is happening Harry is using a small amount of his elemental powers to cause a small shock so he can get out of the git's grip as he cannot simply injure him and make an even more shocking scene **(A/N: 'Snicker', I made a funny)**.

When Harry has the right amount of time and power he grabs the man's shoulder secretly and let's loose a shock of electricity of which the man jumps away in reaction of the shock and releases his hold on Harry while distracted from the tingling of the shock.

Harry then uses this distraction to make his getaway, He then goes in search of the Granger's and Remus but when he is halfway there he is caught by the grinning twins who both speak with them both finishing each others sentences as they ask "Harry my old boy (George), it is absolutely spiffing to find another chaos maker in the making but what was that trick you used on the git (Fred)."

Harry shrugs and asks how they caught him doing that to 'Locktwat', as he says this moniker the twins eyes sparkle in laughter at the nickname for the git.

They speak together asking Harry "We both saw that little move you made on the gits shoulder and were hoping you would show us that little gadget you pulled that Prank off (Fred and George)?"

Harry had expected to be caught in some way so he reached into his pocket for a shock hand button/buzzer, which he had bought in the mundane world and silently did the spell he had made to make electronic devices work in Magical Environments and showed it to the twins and explained his toys function's and said that they could keep it as he had more at home for pranking and said he would be bringing a few to work on the Blond Ponce Malfoy.

The twins told Harry that the git would be the new DADA teacher of which Harry groaned at as it explained the number of books by him in the course supply letter but their conversation was stopped by the sound of an argument and a fight between Mr Weasley and a long white blonde aristocratic man with a snake headed black cane who shared a resemblance to the Blond Ponce who was arguing with his supposed red-haired friend Ron with Ginny beside him looking like a mini Mrs Weasley with her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.

But the fight was brought to an end by Hagrid, Harry's first friend and the one who introduced him to the world of Magic along with giving him a photo album of his parent's at the end of his last day of first year, who broke the fight apart by lifting them off the ground and separating them both.

The senior Malfoy left soon after being separated and let down by Hagrid from the fight along with his Ponce of a son Draco Malfoy, Harry greeted Hagrid who returned the greeting and congratulated Harry from getting away from his Relatives and his complementing the new look and said he would see him later as he needed to find some flesh-eating slug repellent which were ruining the schools cabbages and so he left.

Harry soon found Hermione talking to Ginny, he asked the twins to keep Ron busy so he can talk to the girls of which they agreed to with the same mischievous smirks on their faces at the probable idea of winding their younger sibling up.

Soon Harry was speaking to them and it seemed that Bill had done a great job in making sure that the youngest red-haired Weasley did not act like a star struck fan girl and was able to talk to him without blushing like a tomato and squeaking like a mouse "Did Bill tell you about me when he saw you and Hermione did you hear that the guy up there at the desk is gonna be the new DADA teacher."

They both say yes as Hermione continues her agreement saying "Oh, isn't it going to be wonderful?, I mean he wrote all those books and he's going to be teaching us."

Hermione says all this with an excited and breathless tone of which Harry shakes his head and decides he should tell her a few things to make her not so dependent on teachers and books so she can relax and stop being a bit of a nagging person like Dumbles probably planned Hermione to act like so that he would be more dependable on others and not himself.

But he knew that the old man did not know of how much loyalty Hermione would show to Harry, Harry also decided to tell her about his parents will which reminds him of the book that he sent to Hermione during the summer and asks her.

"Hey Hermione how was that book I sent you during summer", Hermione's eyes light up and says "Oh, Harry it is a great book and thank you for your warning about Snape and others who could do such a thing, I'm done with the book and hope to test my defences against him."

Harry nods glad that she took the information to heart but Ginny obviously hears them and asks them.

"What is it about Snape, is there something I should know?" she has a fearful expression on her face so Harry tells her about Snape reading minds but asks Hermione to give her the book to Ginny which she does as it is in her book bag which Harry raises an eyebrow at, which Hermione explains with a faint blush that she was going to give it back to him at the end of today when she saw him.

Later on, Harry goes with Remus back home after their shopping is done, but making sure to say their goodbye's are expressed to the Weasleys' and Hermione along with her parents.

With promises of meeting at the train to School and soon they both separate with the red-headed family leaving by floo powder which was a way of magical fireplace transportation, the Granger's go through the pub entrance and into regular London and finally the younger Wizard and Guardian leave by apparition back to Briarwood with Harry preparing for another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Please review and comment on my changes as I had noticed that I never really put so many spaces in my chapter/sentences and wanted to fix that.

Also if you have not yet done so then please vote on my poll as I want to get it filled up with votes quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except some ideas of mine and I will allow you to pick a prank of which I will write down and do to on Lockhart, Snape (Snivelus) or Dumbles by your suggestions in the reviews.

FYI: This chapter has been edited slightly for mistakes and incorrect words/sentences.

* * *

Briarwood

Harry had returned from Diagon Alley in London to Briarwood in America yesterday and he had decided that Locktwat was a joke from after reading the books he was given by the idiot as the so called adventures and deeds that the man had said to have done are not even in the same time-frame.

Meaning that the idiot was not even born then and some of the tales conflicted with others meaning that the man would have had to be in two places at once in some of his books.

Harry was determined to expose the man as a fraud but not until near the end of the year as he would be a great target for a few pranks throughout the Year and make his dad proud with a few select pranks set on Snivellus and a major one on Dumbles.

He had Remus' help to think on a few pranks and tricks until they were perfect. Harry continued his exercises along with his mock fighting with Udonna who also helped with his Elemental Abilities training along with the other powers that he could do.

It was just so that he can use them when first calling upon them as he did master them while in Gringotts but he did not want to get rusty when in an actual fight.

After a whole 5 hours of training with them, he was able to summon his abilities within seconds especially his Animagus and elemental abilities so if there were any trouble he could turn into a strong, fast and able animal as he could turn into many different types of creatures or be able to create a shield or weapon out of any element for safety in a flash.

After his training, he went to the store to say Hi to his friends as he hung out with them for the rest of the day talking, laughing and fooling around while just acting like himself.

On the way back Harry bumped unto Phineas a funny and goofy Troblin which is a half troll and half goblin, this was a confusing and disturbing creature to imagine being made so he ignored it, but Harry doesn't let it mind him much and Phineas doesn't either as the Troblin is a good Irish dancer which is entertaining to watch, along with the fact that the Troblin can fight really well when he can.

Harry greets him "Hi Phin, how are you?" (Phin short for Phineas) which the Troblin replies "Am good Harry, well I'll be off, see ya later Harry" and they both go on their ways.

When Harry entered Rootcore he set up his Potion Kit and calls for Clare to come to him as Harry has been teaching her a bit of Potion making and revision so that she would not be so clumsy when doing such tasks.

Today he was teaching her potions like a Boil-Removal Potion, Wolfsbane Potion (Remus) as it will be the Full moon in a few nights and he needed to teach Claire to make it right during the year Harry was gone as Udonna was busy a lot with things and Harry did not know what it was but it was her privacy and business so she would tell him when she felt comfortable about it.

So the pair got on with their lesson with Harry being mindful to leave a few notes and a couple of potions books afterwards for Claire to read and review just so she got it right.

He set up an ingredient rack nearby the cauldron work area which was carefully labelled as he would leave some of the ingredients he would not need at Rootcore along with some extras he'd bought from the other day for special cases like if the potion goes wrong and you needed to add an extra ingredient to stabilise it.

After a couple of hours of tutoring Claire with patience and encouragement they both packed up the supplies and cleaned up the utensils and equipment while Harry put the clearly labelled potions on a rack next to the ingredient rack so they can be easily found and used.

The rack was full of all kinds of potions like healing, pain and relief potions along with a few experimental potions that were on a stabilising spell for later work as he was working out a cure for Lycanthropy or a better version of the Wolfsbane potion which would make Remus not get so many scars or painful awakenings much like a large and painful hangover from getting drunk.

The next day few days were pretty much the same like training, meeting with friends and family along with teaching Claire how to do potions along with teaching her some basic fighting skills to protect herself.

He made her a weapon for her to use which was a long dagger which seemed to suit her perfectly, she was a great pupil to teach and Claire appreciated the attention he gave her.

To which she had asked why he was doing this for her to which Harry just simply said "Your my family Claire and family helps family no matter what."

This lead to Harry nearly being bowled over and off his seat by a emotionally thankful Claire who kept thanking him the rest of the day and this seemed to have made them even closer Siblings.

Finally the next day it was the time for Harry to go to Hogwarts and get on the train, he had done the same routine he had done before when he went to Diagon Alley but this time he had Hedwig who was joining him but was transformed back into an owl as she is an Avian which is a type of Phoenix that turns into an owl.

He received a hug from Udonna and a reminder to remember to keep an eye out for danger, along with a crushing Hug from Claire who obviously has still been a little emotional from what he had said, she kept saying and muttering to him "Be safe," and "Look out for yourself." and once he was ready he left Rootcore to say goodbye to the gang at the store.

Then Harry went to where Remus was who had been waiting for him, all of his stuff was already in his pocket (shrunken magically), with Hedwig now on his shoulder but still keeping close to Harry as she does not like normal apparition and preferred her method of teleportation but soon Harry, Hedwig and Remus were ready as they vanished as Harry prepared himself mentally for the journey that he would partake in.

* * *

Great Britain

The small group of three appeared in the Magical side of the platform (There was no need to use the non-magical entrance) and fixed themselves up from the slightly bumpy journey of Apparating as Remus guided them all in the direction of the Hogwarts Express were near the train Harry spotted Neville Longbottom.

Of whom he had found out that the boy's parents were in a coma due to a Death Eater attack and Harry resolved to be a better friend and support Neville as he could have been his god-brother as his parents and Neville's were friends and Neville's mother was supposed to be Harry's Godmother and Neville may be a better friend than Ron could ever be.

Harry walked up to Neville with Remus following behind and greeted the boy, "Hello Neville, it's me Harry."

To which the wide eyed boy, who was stunned at how different Harry looked but snapped out of it quickly, said back "Hey Harry, how are you doing?"

To which Harry said in reply "Oh I'm fine, just wondering if we could hang out more this year seeing as we live in the same Dorm and we hadn't talked much last year."

The other boy says with a smile "That would be great and I think that Hermione is nearby because I thought I saw her a few minutes ago, want to go see?" Both boys and Remus who speaks to Neville as Remus mentions to the timid boy that he knew his parents who were great people to which the anxious boy smiled at and thanked him for speaking about them.

They were all cut off from their conversations by the sight of a bushy haired girl who was non else than the Hogwarts bookworm Hermione Granger who caught sight of both boys and Remus.

She waved them over to which they did so as they greeted her to her as Hermione spoke to Neville "I'm really sorry about hexing you with the totalus spell but we had an important job to do to."

Neville waves it off saying "It's okay, I just need to get the facts straight next time before acting out on them."

So the group said goodbye to the adults as Remus and the Granger Parents did so in return as the adults left after some more farewells.

The trio of children made their way onto the train to Hogwarts and as Harry stepped onto the train he felt something like a wave pass over him which was strange but decided to think on it later.

But many miles away in a Scottish Glen near a large loch lied an old castle of which began to stir with magic as if being woken up.

You see it's not just any castle, it is sentient and this castle is actually Hogwarts and deep inside this castle a crystal-clear female voice speaks to herself **"The Heir of the Wise Raven Returns, Revolution Begins."**

As Harry was walking back from the bathroom on the train he heard a pleading voice say "Please give me my things back, please?" and then he hears a snide and snobbish voice say "Why it's fun picking on the daughter of that Rag of literature and showing her who are her betters, right lads?"

Harry hears Neanderthal like laughter from this as he turns round and sees who else but the three snakes Ponce(Draco), Dumb(Crab) and Dumber(Goyle) picking on a small first year that had silvery blue eyes, Dirty Blonde hair and pale skin with her wand in the Ponce's hand and her school bag in the other.

Seeing this gets Harry mad as he walks over and behind the Ponce as the other two Gorilla-like boys stupidly take notice of this and look up from where they are watching the bullied girl.

Harry uses his metamorphic powers and changes his voice to a cold, sinister and deep tone and says to the Ponce's ear "And what do you know about betters you filthy, slimy sack of shit."

The blond haired Ponce tenses up as if he was going to soil himself in his robes as he turns around slowly.

As the Ponce turns around Harry quickly changes his features and body to have long sharp sharks teeth, white hair and red skin of a demon along with making his eyes to change the whites of them to black and elongating his tongue so that it sticks out like a serpent and finally he adds his elemental abilities to create a black rock with flaming veins over his head.

Where horns soon appear to grow along with making winds blowing about him, he changed the look of his clothes with a slight silent glamour to change it to a leather outfit and ripped cloth to look the part of a vengeful demon and when the ponce gets a single look at Harry he is silent for a moment before Harry decides to have his fun and shouts **"ROAR"** to their faces.

With Harry's alterations to himself he makes it absolutely terrifying for the three snakes as they run like a bat of hell and screaming all the way, like a little 5 year old girl in a horror film, that there is a monster on the train, and once they're out of sight Harry changes back to himself while laughing himself madly at their faces.

Harry hears a sniffle below him and he turns towards the scared girl who is on the floor and was obviously crying and unaware of what went on a few minutes ago so he drops his recent changes and makes himself turn back to normal and kneels down and says in a calm soothing voice that he hopes to not startle her while picking up her stuff and puts her wand away in his pocket for safety.

"Hey it's okay their gone now, you're safe, no one's going to hurt you, your fine."

The girl looks up and sees his eyes that convey warmth, kindness and caring as she warily asks "Are they really gone?"

She finishes speaking with a sniffle to which Harry nods back and suddenly said person finds himself being hugged by a shivering little girl who starts crying again so Harry lifts her fallen bag with one of his hands while keeping his other arm holding the girl to keep her from falling, he walks to an empty compartment nearby, closes and locks the door for privacy and sits down while putting her stuff down beside him as he rubs the little girls back and mumbles soothing words into her ear to calm her down and after 5 minutes she does so but blushes when she realises that she was being held but feels safe with being held by the kind boy and asks "Wha...what's your name? Mine is Luna Lovegood."

The shocked boy know who this is from his dealing with the girls father replies "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" to which the girl asks astonished "Really you are?" the boy nods again smiling and she continues "Thank you for helping me get rid of those mean boys."

Harry nods and says back in reply "It's no problem plus it was fun scaring them, do you want to see what I did?"

The girl nods eagerly so Harry instructs her to sit beside him and she does so as Harry places his hands on her head as they covered the sides of her head while making their foreheads touch together as he shows her the memory.

This technique was an easier way to do than a pensive with only one person but can only be done by a Parseltongue while speaking a small Parselspell silently or a very advanced user of Mental Magic. **(A mixture of Vulcan mind meld and the Doctor's mental abilities for you sci-fi fans.)**

Once the memory is viewed he sits back and lets the first year girl digest what she saw until she starts giggling madly and in between giggles Harry can make out her saying "his", "face", "so", "funny."

Once she calms down she asks "Are you a Metamorph?" to which he replies, "Yes and please can you not tell anyone without my permission?"

She nods back agreeing but to be sure she keeps it a secret he gives her a copy of his Occlumency Book and tells to her to give it back to him once she learns it well as he warns her that some teachers read the student's minds without permission and that she should watch out for the potions teacher as he does it a lot to which she nods.

Harry asks her if he would like to join him and his friends in another compartment to which she is hesitant about but he says their friendly and would not harm her.

So she collects her things and Harry hands back her wand which she places behind her ear which Harry notices and he says that he has a spare wand holster and if she would like to have it to keep her wand safe which she nods shyly in reply apparently embarrassed at someone being kind to her, Harry had made a few extras in case of one of his holsters had been damaged.

Soon they are walking towards the compartment and go in which Hermione asks as she notices the blond girl beside Harry "Harry who is this?"

Harry explains who the girl is and what happened minus the Metamorphic detail by saying that he had dealt with the three bullying Slytherins of which Hermione accepts with a frown while thinking that she is not happy with how they were treating the first year girl.

She attempts to talk to the Luna who with some encouragement from Harry began about school and friends along with anything else; soon they put on their school robes and headed off the train and towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Please Review this as I have changed a few things to try and make it flow better. Also many of you will have noticed my Poll being down as I had enough votes to continue my other fic also for those who have read my Profile page then you will know of my DevianART account and photos of which I will use for one of my future fics.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides a few OC's and hope that you enjoy my fic.

* * *

Scotland

Harry and his friends including his new friend Luna Lovegood were making their way off the train and towards the path to Hogwarts, during the trip Luna was telling the trio about her life growing up and how her mother had died of a accident from a potion explosion that would have affected Luna as she was in the same room but not in the explosion, just outside of it.

The potion was supposedly a mind potion of some sort and would have left her somewhat dazed and confused for the rest of her life if her Father had not arrived a few seconds after the accident and taken her mother's body and herself to St Mungo's Hospital (The Magical Hospital) for a medical check up and they had soon sorted the problem before it became too serious and now people think of her as weird because how her father writes and edits the Quibbler and the rumor of the explosion and accident.

The three now second years say goodbye to Luna and Harry asked Ginny who was with them to keep an eye on her during the sorting and Boat ride which she agrees on as the upper years go by carriages towards the school.

Upon walking towards on of the White Carriages of which at first seems to have nothing pulling them but Harry activates his glasses and changes them to detecting unseen objects and sees a sort of outline that looks like a horse in front of the carriages but nothing more so he thinks to look for some info in the Library while returning the books he got near the end of the School last year.

So the group get on the strange carriage as it moves towards the road to the school and while this happens Hermione asks "Where's Ron he wasn't on the Train or the Platform."

Harry nods at this as he did not see him either and wonders if Fred and George are responsible, this reminds him of the Map as he felt something like a magical object belonging to him when he talked to them in Flourish and Blotts making Harry wonder if it was found by the Twins it as it would explain some of their Pranks last year as they seemed to know exactly where their prank targets were and when to trap them.

He resolves to get the map from them once he gets into the Gryffindor Dorm and to his bed later on at night after the feast. Once the three students make it to the entrance to the school Harry steps inside and once he does he feels the same rush of magic he got on the train go through him but stronger and hears a voice in his head like the way Hedwig's way of speaking to him through mind link but more like he is getting wrapped up in a hug as he hears _**"Oh Noble heir you have returned oh praise the founders I can finally talk to you as I have been trying to for the moment you first came to me, Lady Hogwarts" **_Harry mentally replies _"Wait you're the Castle, you can talk to me and you have been trying to contact me for a while now"_which the Hogwarts replies _**"Oh yes, I do not know how I could not as I can speak to all heirs of the founders but I could speak to the other one besides you" **_Harry replies shocked _"Wait who is the other as I think that I may know why you are having trouble."_

So Harry opens his mind and shows her the crimes that the headmaster has done to him and about the blocks placed on him which he can guess interfered with the natural magic of communication between the Founders Heirs and the Castle, He hears a low growl come from the female being and mild cursing about the Headmaster some of which Harry thinks of to use for later as he then hears the women say _**"Come to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor in front of the portrait of a man dancing with trolls and walk three times back and forth while thinking 'I need to speak to the Lady of the Castle' and a door will appear, we will talk later once you are free to do so until then goodbye my child."**_

When Harry returns from his mental discussion he is in front of the doors with his friends who are about to step into the Great Hall and when they do so they make their way towards their table as Harry watches the stares he gets over his appearance especially the older years female side of the student population who eye him up like a new toy which makes him shiver unpleasantly.

Once they sit down Harry greets everyone but gets weird stares and Dean Thomas asks "Who are you and what are you doing here" Harry looks to his sides and can see his friends fighting laughter over the stares and confused look of his other house-mates so Harry says in a low whisper like voice that everyone can still hear and a mysterious tone that nearly sends his friends into hysterics at the fact everyone is leaning in to get the answer but they hold out as much as they can but it looks like the Weasely twins are failing so Harry says with more mystery "I am...(dramatic pause followed by deep drum beat that gets faster till it stops suddenly)... Harry Potter pleased to meet you" his voice changes to a happy and cheerful tone immediately after his dramatic pause and the shocked jaw hanging looks just set the friends off as they collapse into mad laughter and are holding each other so they do not fall off their seats and are banging their hands on the table and after a while they calm down.

This snaps the bewildered students out of their daze as Dean asks "Is that really you Harry cause you look" he lets it hang their as he cannot find the right words to describe Harry's appearance and neither can the others in the Hall as they were just as much bewildered as the Gryffindor's and Harry stood up and said to all "Yes I am Harry Potter and for any answers to how I look different I just was tired of being a small skinny guy and I wanted to look better and not so scrawny so thank you" Harry sat down and everyone got over the shock but he was still getting stares but he shrugged this off and heard the girl Lavender Brown say "Wow Harry you are gorgeous can I know your secret" Harry nods and leans into her ear while he says in a husky low voice "Sure I can even give you Private lessons" which make the curious girl go pink in embarrassment.

Harry loses it after that and laughs wildly while the twins give an "Alright Harry" in congratulation but Hermione has a frown on her face for some reason which Harry cannot ignore so with hidden humour Harry leans in and says in the same tone but in a teasing way he used before to Lavender "I will be sure to give you those lessons first my dear" which make Hermione squeak and blush like a red traffic light therefore forgetting being cross with him, this makes Neville give a thumbs up to Harry on dealing with Hermione.

They were all interrupted from their fun by a tall old man with a long white beard at the end of the Hall standing up at a podium in-front of the teachers table, the old man had a crooked nose as if it was broken twice and half-mooned spectacles along with a long purple robes and a golden hat.

This man was Albus Dumbledore, The Headmaster of the School who began his speech "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts as we begin by sorting those new to Hogwarts and its people" as he says this Professor McGonagall opens the Hallway doors and leads the first years towards an old stool that appeared magically along with a old hat and as the new first years make their way towards it the Hat begins to sing.

(Don't know what to put for song as there was not one so just imagine one describing the Hats job and the Founders Houses Description and Values).

The School students clapped to the song and the sorting began but Harry only pays attention to Luna and Ginny as Luna goes into Ravenclaw, Harry gives her a wink and thumbs up when she passes by to go to the right table and Ginny goes to Gryffindor and sits beside the her brothers Fred and George Weasley.

Dumbledore then stands up and announces who the new defence teacher is as Harry begins plotting of how to get even with the idiot for the stunt in the book store along with him seeing Hermione swooning at him. He smiles at the diabolical ideas and pranks he thinks up on making him show a large smirk on his face that McGonagall notices with a pale face at when she remembers who used to have that smile and thinks _"Oh no another one."_

But we return to Dumbles who starts by explaining the school rules for the students especially the twins who look back innocently but their eyes shine with glee at disobeying of said rules.

The old man waves his hand and the feast starts with the food appearing magically on the tables and once the students are settled they begin talking while Harry plans for some major pranks for Locktwat and the grease hairball along with the candy sucking old man and these make Harry smile even more widely and makes McGonagall even more pale and when a curious Snape follows her line of vision he begins to look like he is about to crap himself at the smile as old images of pranks and tortures resurface in the man's mind and the old man is frowning at the smile as if his pet is not doing as if he is told **(A/N: Man is he way off about that)**.

Once the feast is nearing its end the prefects begin telling the first years to follow them to the dorms and Harry calls Luna over to him before she leaves and says while bringing out a bracelet "Luna if you need me or want any help all you have to do is stroke this with your thumb and I will know where you are and how you are so I can find you" Luna gives Harry a wide smile and a quick hug for thanks of being protective of her.

Once Harry waves bye to the little girl he follows his friends waiting for him to go to their dorms and on the way Hermione asks curiously "What did you give Luna Harry and why did she hug you" Harry explains that it is a bracelet that he bought at a Magical Jewellery store in Diagon Alley the day he went with Remus for shopping and it was just a small gift for Luna getting into Ravenclaw.

This was of course a ruse as he made those himself while in Briarwood and gave them to Udonna, Claire and the gang at the store all in different colours (guess which ones) which appeased her for now as she looks like she is about to go into her bossy research mode but Harry stops her by saying "You might wanna wait before you go speeding towards the Library as they were done by a Goblin Jeweler near Gringotts and there may not be a book about it except in the restricted section and you know what happened their right" Hermione blushes and mumbles about it being interesting and boys who are being a Smart Alec to which Harry and Neville laugh about and reach the common room after giving the password that Hermione told them of during their journey to the Gryffindor tower, they all head up to their beds separately.

As Harry and Neville go to their new dorm, they see that their dorms are separated by two people per room which Neville seems Happy about when he sees the name plate on the entrance to the bedroom saying 'Longbottom and Potter' to which Harry understands and appreciates as Ron would snore like a foghorn if he was with either of them.

This also gets the traitor away from Harry and make a new start with Neville and away from certain spies and Harry suspects Hogwarts doing this so as to give Harry more rest and privacy and as they get ready for bed Harry mentally says_ "Thank you my Lady"_ and hears back in his head _**"Your welcome my child and remember about the other one I could not contact"**_ to which Harry replies "_Yes who is it?"_

Hogwarts says back _**"It is the one with you at the moment, The one who you wish to befriend"**_ Harry says _"Should I bring him with me later tomorrow to the Room of Requirement to meet you and teach him all that I know and help him train"_ she says back _**"Yes you should but be vigilant as I sense the old fool will stop you somehow and remember to get the map tomorrow morning before you plan your grand return as a Marauder heir." **_

Harry can sense the smile and humor coming from Lady Hogwarts as he says back _"Will do"_ and they cut off their mental connection as Harry and Neville go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow as classes start in the morning so they both drift off to sleep with Harry preparing for his Grand Introduction tomorrow.

* * *

I hope that you found the chapter much easier to read after I edited and fixed my mistakes and if you have any other tips or advice I would be glad to hear from it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone

FYI: This chapter has been edited for mistakes and grammatical errors.

* * *

Hogwarts

Harry Potter got up to get ready for his big début as a Marauder heir and he had to get up earlier than his roommate Neville so as to not get caught at all, he raised his wand and said the incantation that his dad told him to do to get the special map that would help Harry and his goals **_"I solemnly swear that I need the map for no good." _**

In a flash of light, a piece of parchment appeared which was blank at first but with a tap of his wand and the pass-spell **_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_**

The parchment seems to magically bleed out pictures and drawings along with words and he could clearly see the Weasley twins scattering about their room madly and this proves that they had the map in their possession and are looking for it, so Harry races around the room stealthily and quickly gathering his clothes to wear.

Afterwards he then goes to the bathroom for the usual thing he needed to do and once done he goes back grabs his invisibility cloak and uses his sneaking skills he had learned when he was training his martial arts with Mr Chung and he added his elemental ability to cover his body with an air suit so as to make him less heard when walking or running.

Harry makes it out of the common room and when he looks at the map he sees a sign near the Great Hall saying _'Ceiling Control Room'_ which means to Harry that he can use the enchanted ceiling in the hall to his advantage and he makes it to that room without being caught.

Then places his hand out on the wall where a door appears and he goes in where he sees what look like dials, knobs and a typewriter placed on an old looking white marble wall and he can see on the dials timers for when the enchantment can change from a sunny atmosphere to a winter like one and he then steps up once he reads the instruction book first beside the typewriter and changes the atmosphere to a starry white, silver and blue nebula like it is in space and makes the writing he wants as he types on it to appear misty and alluring.

Then he steps up and changes his voice using his Metamorph powers and adds it to the Hornblower attached to the wall near the dials and adds the voice for effect and then times it to return to Automatic as that was what the settings were at when he first entered and finally he exits the room and sees from his special watch that it is still early and so he uses a switching spell on the clothes he had packed inside his invisible backpack.

His clothes have now turned to the workout clothes he brought with him, he then goes out into the school grounds and begins his usual exercises and katas and when he is done that he takes a nearby rock and transfigures it into a replica of a normal Katana made of stone.

"Which also adds as sword practice and weightlifting, An hour later he then finishes up and then takes off his workout stuff and uses warming charm on his body then jumps into the lake to clean himself and practise swimming and after twenty minutes he comes out and then spends another ten minutes drying himself and putting his uniform back on.

He then goes back inside the castle and walks up to his common room to wait for his friends who will wake up soon and go with him to have breakfast and he waits on them on the couch while reading some potions and charms books from his satchel that was with him the whole time.

Harry just finished his potions book when noises from the dorms nearby which signalled his other dorm-mates and friends coming down the stairs and put his stuff away and just as he had done so he saw Hermione appear from the girls staircase and had upon noticing Harry went over him and sat down on the couch and asked "Morning Harry, when did you get up and are we going to breakfast soon?"

Harry nodded so as to confirm her second question and said to answer her first one "Much earlier than you as I went exercising around the lake so as to keep in shape like Remus told me to so its easier to get around the castle quicker if I am late for class or need to get somewhere fast without being tired."

Hermione nodded to this as it did seem a better way to get to classes faster without needing to take breaks every few hallways as it was a long trek to some classes and both were distracted next by a voice saying "Hi guys ready to go to the great hall for breakfast before Ron eats it all before we get there."

This voice was apparently Neville Longbottom coming from the stairs leading to the dorm and upon said joke Hermione curiously asks "Hey where is Ron by the way as I didn't see him during the feast?"

Neville laughed and said "I stopped by Deans room, who is Ron's room-mate, and he said that Ron apparently missed the train and could not get through the barrier as it was closed off for some reason so he flew in an enchanted car to school and ended up being nearly killed by the magical tree the 'Whomping Willow'"

"That apparently he crashed into when he couldn't land and was unluckily saved by Snape who stopped the tree from further attacking Ron and was given lots of detentions and lost points for our house, nearly 100 points."

Harry shook his head and with a chuckle said back with a smirk

"Hopefully the tree knocked some sense into him to actually wait for his parents to get him next time before going madly flying about with Muggle's seeing, that dolt probably caused a ruckus at the ministry and made it a problem for his dad who works their."

Neville chuckled back and said "Probably not, it would take probably a whack in the head from a hundred of those trees to actually get Ron to have common sense or at least an actual conscience."

Both boys laughed together with Hermione who was muttering "honestly" as they journeyed to the great hall once exiting the Gryffindor dorm and stepping into the hall.

Then all they began walking while Hermione appeared to be frowning on how they were talking about their red-haired friend but could not argue with how stupid he could be sometimes and so lazy he would be about school and working on essays and homework.

She pondered on these thoughts unaware of the incident up ahead as she crashed into someone and fell on the floor hard with a cry of pain and heard a familiar snobby voice saying "Watch where you're going Granger you Mudblo..."

Said boy was cut off by being slammed into a nearby wall and lifted into the air by a angry black haired boy who was glaring at the boy with a hatred that was laced in his voice and malice in his eyes.

**"IF YOU WISH TO LIVE YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A LIFE THEN YOU WILL NEVER AND I REPEAT, NEVER SAY THAT WORD TO MY MIONE AGAIN OR YOU WILL BE DRAGGED TO HELL ITSELF BY ME AND MY PET DEMON YOU MET ON THE TRAIN AND BURNED IN FLAMES BY THE DEVIL HIMSELF, NOW GET OUT OF SIGHT OF ME AND MY MIONE, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SLIME!" **

The boy was going pale by the minute and froze up at having remembered the beast on the train and when Harry released him from the cracked wall the Blonde ponce sped out of their vision faster than a cheetah hopped up on sugar while remembering to never make Potter angry again.

Harry calmed down once he looked at the shocked Hermione whose previous thoughts were changed by new ones like_ "What did Harry call me?"_ or _"How come his eyes were glowing?"_ this went unnoticed of course by Harry as his eyes were slightly glowing and was entrancing to Hermione.

She was beginning to feel drawn to the glowing emerald eyes of power like a moth to a flame and was snapped out of her daze by Harry kneeling down in-front of her while collecting her things and saying "Are you ok Mione?" in a kind and caring voice which made Hermione ask

"What did you say?" Harry replied "I said are you ok?" Hermione shook her head and said "No; not that Harry, you called me something else, what was it and why?"

Harry blushed deeply and answered back "I called you Mione as its shorter than Hermione and easier to say," said girl blushed at the nickname and replied back soon after.

"Its alright Harry I like it but only you can call me that and no one else," they were cut off as they stood up and turned to look at the shocked Neville who saw the whole thing and shouted back

"Wow Harry that was awesome how you handled the blond ponce and nice nickname by the way Hermione, can I make one too for you."

Neville smirked at his last sentence which caused both pre-teens to chuckle and blush even more and so they walked to the hall with Hermione having completely forgotten her thoughts on Ron from before and was now thinking of how Harry said she was his and how entranced she was by his glowing green eyes and kind soft smile when he looked at her.

They finally reached the Great Hall and found their seats while waiting for the Hall to fill up and when it was full with the teachers and pupils Harry waved his hand quickly in the air and the Hall began to darken and the enchanted sky turned into a bundle of glowing stars and shining nebulas.

All of a sudden deep mysterious voice seemed to come from the nebulas as they began to combine into a shield which had a picture separated into four slots which had a white stag, a black grim ,a silver wolf and finally a brown rat with a large 'M' in the centre of the four squares.

**_"People of Hogwarts the day of reckoning is upon you as the Heir of the Marauders has returned with 'Mystic' " _**

The brown rat disappeared and in its place was a white star which shone brightly and made the students look up in wonder before the shield glowed gold until it exploded like a supernova and bright twinkling stars fell from the ceiling were the explosion finished and was replaced by a single large silver Star that glowed when it talked

**_"Decide your loyalties and do not trust men who meddle with twinkly eyes and crooked noses. Also watch out Snively, I'm coming for you and your snakes as its time for change!" _**

The students and teachers turned to a shocked Dumbledore who was thinking "_How does he know of this." _

Harry turned his head to Severus Snape who was shaking in fear and murmuring what sounded like to Harry as he stretched out with his abilities "No, its not happening. "No, not again."

Of which Harry smiled evilly which only was noticed by a certain strict Animagus teacher who shook her head and thought _"Here we go again."_

Most students returned to their business of eating and chatting but the terror twins Fred and George Weasley were looking like they were about to start dancing with joy at the Heir of the marauders returning but both stopped to ponder who it would be and how to find them when they apparently realised that was why their precious map went missing as the heir had claimed it for his own.

Harry was thinking to himself _'Phase 1 Complete' _and the day carried on with the whole school pupils and staff still confused and afraid by what happened while the three friends were getting back into the now normal feel of the school but had heard that Ron was taken home this morning after breakfast by his mother for a talking to.

Quickly it was nearing the end of classes and they were just finishing history of magic when Hermione said "I'm going to research how the ceiling had done that as it was enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

This explained to Harry as to how he was able to enter the room seeing as Rowena was his ancestor on his mothers side of the family which he learned while training and so Harry told her, "You go on ahead Mione, Neville and I will see you later as we are gonna be hanging out together."

Harry waved goodbye to the blushing Hermione who was still getting used to the sweet nickname and so Harry put his arm around Neville's shoulder and guided the boy who began telling him about Herbology his favourite subject at Hogwarts while Harry lead him to the seventh floor and over in-front of a portrait of a man dancing with trolls in tutus and promptly waltzed, back and forth, three times thinking, _"I need to speak to the Lady of this Castle."_

A silver and white door soon appeared which stopped Neville from his rambling about plants to stare at the large door that suddenly appeared and went dumbfounded at this.

So Harry opened the door and lead him into a room that had white and silver coloured furniture with a beautiful women sitting in a chair who had a long silver gown and snow-white hair along with a lovely red lipped smile that emphasised her shining kind deep blue eyes along with her clear smooth looking skin who said in a heavenly voice "Welcome young heirs, to the Room of Requirement and I am Lady Hogwarts."

* * *

I do hope that you enjoyed my edits and find it easier to read now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone.

FYI: This chapter has been fixed of mistakes that have been made.

* * *

Hogwarts

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were standing in-front of a beautiful woman who had welcomed them and introduced herself as Lady Hogwarts.

This revelation shock's Neville as he did not know that the castle was alive or even sentient.

The women, who now sat on the chair, spoke and said "Harry if you will please explain a few things to our guest I will prepare the tests and rituals so that we can help our Lion Heir."

Harry nodded and sat down with Neville and began to tell him nearly everything besides things about Udonna as he did not want the old man to read Neville's mind later on and find some way to stop Harry from being with her without knowing if Neville could learn Occlumency or was a natural one like he was but he would find out from the tests.

After Harry showed proof of his accusations and stories by a pensieve that had appeared earlier and when he told him of the blocks and potions that Harry was under the normally timid and young man went ballistic and started shouting and swearing in German.

Which surprised the other preteen as he could understand the words, with having learned them along with his metamorphic powers from the Flamel couple, and what Harry heard would make even a real German blush and that was saying something.

Once Neville was finished shouting and swearing both boys got up and went together to another room that was made for the tests and ritual.

Harry told Neville that once it was over he would put a glamour over the preteen that would disguise his new look until the summer where Harry also told him to demand to his Grandmother that she get him special tutors and to contact the Goblins for the rest.

When they then went in, the setup for the ritual and room was the same as when Harry went through it at Gringotts, they read the the results of the test for Neville which were:

**Results**

**Magical abilities:-**

**Elemental - Earth and Agriculture (blocked 90%)**

**Animagus - Brown bear (blocked 100&)**

**Mind Magic's - Telepathic, Natural Occlumency and Legilimens user (blocked 100).**

**Beast Speech - ability to talk to great beasts e.g. Griffins (blocked 95%).**

**Injuries & ailments/afflictions:-**

**Potions - forgetfulness potion, loyalty potion (medium strength) and magical depletion potion.**

**Afflictions - Partially blocked magic causing weight gain-age and slow body functions**

**Heir Status:-**

**Longbottom (Patriarchal Line)**

**Gryffindor (Patriarchal Line)**

**Smith (Matriarchal Line)**

**Wallace (Matriarchal Line)**

Harry was shocked at the last two family houses that Neville was Heir to, He already knew about the first two families the young man was heir to but he did not expect either of those other two as they were now thought either extinct or unable to claim proper lordship, only stewardship which was a step down from being the lord of the family.

The Smith family were famous wizarding researchers and investigators and from his research and knowledge the only other Smith's was a female journalist named Sarah Jane Smith***** who was a squib and the family belonging to Zacharias Smith of Hufflepuff House who must be a secondary and not the main Smith family branch which would be needed to claim proper Lordship of the family

But the other Family were none other than the descendants of William Wallace **(A/N: My uncle is actually that family and no I am not kidding as I have researched it myself, so I just put this in as an idea)** who lead Scotland against the English **(A/N: Look up Braveheart or Wikipedia for more info)** and was one of Scotland's greatest historical heroes/warriors.

After the test was done Harry grabbed the star-struck wizard by the shoulders and took him to the ritual table to deal with the problems the same as Harry did before the beginning of second year **(A/N: for reference look up my prequel fanfic to this one, titled ****_Mystic Summer_****).**

Harry gives Neville the potion then the boy fell into a coma like state and would not wake for an hour as it would take that long for the blocks, potions and afflictions to correct themselves.

As Harry mixed in a healing potion of his own design into the ritual potion that was a mixture of Phoenix tears, crushed griffin feather and purified Unicorn Blood that would act as a temporary healing agent that would last for two days so that it would counteract anymore potions in the future, Harry called it the 'Safeguard Potion'.

Harry went into the previous room with comfy chairs and tables to wait, where he found Lady Hogwarts reading a book beside a warm fire which heightened her beauty and Harry thought that if He were not in love with Mione he would be with this wonderful woman and as Harry shook of this thought the woman turned her head and smiled widely at Harry which made Harry's eyes widen as she seemed to have known his thoughts.

The woman replies after smiling, "I thank you for your compliments young Raven Heir, as I hope that your heart's desire comes true and now we must begin our discussion before the young lion awakens."

"The Heir of Ravenclaw has near control of all the wards and defences of the castle and can only be over-ridden by me and as for the Lion Heir known as Neville he is charged with the safety of the students as such was Godric's job in the past and as to how I knew your very flattering thoughts upon my person (cue blushing Harry and smirking Lady) I can read all the heirs minds and your mind barriers cannot protect you from them as they are tied in with my own and the castles magic linked to each of the founders family and magic."

Her face took on a more serious look which made Harry sit up straight and pay special attention to the Lady, "I feel I must also warn you of the danger coming tomorrow as I sense the Slytherin Heirs influence rising slowly each day which means the dark lord is returning and you must be ready and vigilant for he may set the Basilisk on the first generation witches and wizards and begin his reign of terror."

Harry slowly processed this and when he heard about Voldy using a snake to hurt the Muggleborns he pictured Hermione facing this and he went madder than before and wanted to find Voldy-shit and tear him limb from limb.

They talked some more once Mount Harrytoa was not going to erupt and calmed down about the Heir thing and the school and also found out about how The heir to Ravenclaw can fire and expose the teachers faults so to better the schools education and standing.

Harry got a few good ideas once he learned he could add new classes so Harry discussed a few extra classes for first years who wanted to be properly taught and educated about the wizarding world for example heirs of magical families in-case of unknown squib families and parents that were once magical ones but were thrown out or left the magical world by force years ago, politics and law along with education of manners and safety.

The pair talked some more about the school and ideas for helping the students and taking care of manipulative old goats but were interrupted by a groan from the other room which was guarded magically by a timed silencing spell and made to disappear when the person inside the room woke up.

Both people went inside and saw a preteen much different than before; gone were the round faced, slightly pudgy features and small stature.

Now they were replaced by a strong and defined features such as a square jaw and high cheekbones along with slightly aristocratic features along with a height similar to Harry's only a bit taller by a inch or 2, said Young Man was in awe of his features and watched himself in a mirror that appeared before him and studied himself while concentrated on the power he had now or always had but never knew and so he turns around and sees Harry and the Lady looking at himself and both seemed pleased by the outcome.

Harry says "Well that went alright and now for the training plan of which will work with the glamour that will be put on you as you will be exercising and training with me every morning before breakfast, after lunch but before classes and before bed for every day except for Sundays as you will need to rest and do homework with me and you will also be helping me keep an eye out for trouble and help keep and train Mione in the meantime so we can share what we know as two instructors and friends will be beneficial but we first need to get Mione and see how she has done on her mind magic's."

He paused as he continued speaking after a breath "But, I will be teaching you during our days of training so far, also Lady Hogwarts can speak to you when we are inside the castle, on the grounds and she can speak to you in your dreams so she can teach you what I cannot and you will remember everything afterwards once you wake up."

Neville nodded and both boys said goodbye to the Lady and walked out while Harry cast the special Glamour that would fade in time and make it easier to stay hidden and with this the boys walk to see Hermione in the Library who is unaware of the whole experience that these two Heirs had experienced.

* * *

***(A/N: Could not resist doing that)**.

Please review and add some comments for ideas to help me for my next chapters fixing of its mistakes that may have been made, See ya later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone oh and Nightwing 509 I will think about your proposal but I am really just wanting the rangers to be the normal ones and not the Hogwarts kids but I will make them more of a guardian type heroes for Hogwarts, so anyway; on with the show.

FYI: This chapter has been edited for long needed updates and mistakes needing correcting.

* * *

Hogwarts

In a castle tower bedroom; two preteens, one handsome and tall with green eyes and the other shorter and rounder but was really hiding who he really was under a spell, were both up and awake and in exercising outfits like trainers, tracksuits and slightly warm shirts for the cold weather outside.

These two people were Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom who were Wizards and are about to do their daily morning exercises which they have been doing for a few weeks now since their agreement on working together and helping each other along with the school.

As Neville was now the known Gryffindor Heir; he has decided to look after the students especially the first and other second years like making sure the other Slytherins do not harm the other houses and vice versa.

Harry was busy working on the details of the changes he would need to make for the schools educational system and maybe entertainment seeing as he can get electrical items to work in the castle now.

As he is planning to build a entertainment wing next year that has a TV/Game room, Cinema and Bowling Alley and a Music room as when He explored the third floor seeing as it was no longer out of bounds and discovered a number of large and spacious rooms that would be perfect for it and apparently an abandoned music room filled with all sorts of instruments like Pianos, Guitars and Drums.

When he asked Lady Hogwarts about it she said that their used to be a musical course for third years seeing as it would be a fair and better number but was disbanded as some purebloods that were on the board of governors said that "It was just learning the same as Muggles and should be unfit for the better civilisation to learn."

Harry asked when it was disbanded and found out that it was taken away a couple of years before his parents came to Hogwarts.

Harry and Neville had finished their work out and made sure to tidy up seeing as they were slightly sweating from their run around the lake border and other activities like training some of Neville's abilities like his mind magic and was doing very well.

This was crucial in Neville's ability to keep Harry's secrets from the old goat and his pet, Snape, along with exercising to build up muscles and stamina.

When they were tidy and clean enough after returning to their Dorm, they waited for Hermione to come down, so they can go to breakfast.

While they were doing so; they were reviewing the spells once again to detect potions and spells seeing as they found the same potions that were each on their test results in the food and was probably placed there by the headmaster.

They both were now able to take the food and not be affected by the tainted food, with the help of a potion that is of Harry's own make; which they disguise as a sauce dispenser that changes its appearance every meal time for the persons own meal and it simply nullifies any potions or spells on the food seeing as they could not detect any in the drinks as the effects would simply go away every time you go to the toilet after you eat but the food would be absorbed easier by the body and so the certain potions would be absorbed as well.

Harry had locked the special diluting potion into the wards and runes carved into the food tables, as that was how the food appears on the tables from the kitchens, and it was to help others as Harry made more for the other house tables so to stop others from taking these potions as well as Harry had a feeling that they were not the only ones who had been affected previously.

When Hermione came down she had a happy smile on her face and spoke "Hi Harry, Neville how are you guys are you excited about today's classes as we have Gilderoy Lockhart this week it's a shame that we could not have his classes as the other years did but anyway lets go."

And so they did by taking the same route they always took and made it to the dining hall, taking their seats while being mindful of Ron after a particular incident last week:

_Harry was standing in the Gryffindor common room facing a red faced angry Ron Weasley who has just been told by Harry that he is no longer his friend for spying and lying to him also stealing from him and when he challenged Harry's claim Harry shows him the proof by visibly showing the memories of which were locked from before but were fixed thanks to his goblin trip _(wink wink get what I mean) _which depict Ron of stealing money from Harry's trunk and sending and reading his own letters to Dumbledore. _

_But each memory showed that the redhead was both discovered by Harry and then attacked by Ron with a spell that Harry did not know at the time, only the words 'obliviate' and blackness occurring afterwards._

_When shown this Ron tries to do the spell again to wipe his memory, however Harry reacts quicker and stuns Ron while dodging the memory spell and just leaves Ron by himself but with a warning of pain and suffering if he tries anything again and so Ron is knocked out soon after, left alone until later on when he was reawakened once the spell wears off._

Harry told Hermione about this afterwards and when she found out she was sad and furious at the red headed twit but promised to keep it a secret and could as her mind training was going great but was not ready yet until she mastered it which could take another month.

They began eating and Harry looked around the hall with his eyes while sitting down and noticed that Luna Lovegood the girl he helped on the train alone on one end of the Ravenclaw table while the other house members looked to be ignoring her.

Which made Harry notice the sad expression on her face and this made his heart break at the sight.

So he gets up which gets strange looks from the other people at his table and heads over to the Ravenclaw table but ignores it and walks up to the Blonde girl and says "Hey Luna do you want to join me, Neville and Mione for breakfast seeing as you are not getting anyone else talking to you."

Harry sends a death glare to the Ravenclaw's who cringe under when they see that the glare is worse than Snape's and McGonagall combined and some people look as if they will piss themselves at the glare and how scary Harry looks with his slightly glowing eyes but returns his face into a calm caring look were his eyes are now displaying a warmth of kindness and friendship also it makes Luna smile lovingly at how caring the boy in-front of her is and she nods saying "Yes, thank you."

So they walk together back to the Gryffindor table and begin talking and discussing what they think of classes and such things.

Harry and the group leave their table so they can get to classes along with the other people who need to find their classes and so they group of four leave separate as Luna is a first year and has a different time schedule than the second years,

With promises made to see the first year blonde girl later at lunch or in the library, they go to their different classes and while they do Harry thinks of the prank at lunch he planned involving Malfoy and Ron and how both of them can be so stupid as if they have no minds.

Suddenly he has an amazing idea to do a prank, but it will need planning, he then places his plan in the back of his mind to plan further while he concentrates on the first class he has which is Transfiguration with 'Minnie' which makes Harry smirk at the nickname his dad had for the teacher but concentrates now on entering the class.

They now come to find the class in the same state as first year but with a few more added things like cages filled with birds and at the teachers desk the cat which Harry knows to be the teacher but in animal form which is known as Animagus abilities and Harry walked up to the cat who seems surprised at Harry for some reason but Harry ignores it and reaches his hand out and strokes the cat Animagus who closes its eyes and purrs at the stroking of its fur.

Meanwhile everyone else who sees this looks as if Harry must have a death wish, at least for the people who knew who the cat really was, but once Harry turns away after having enough playing with the cat he walks back to his seat and sits beside Neville and Mione.

Once the teacher changes back to normal she looks at Harry with a kind smile as if to say "thank you for the petting," which Harry nods to slightly in return.

Soon the lesson begins with the teacher handing out a small block of wood and speaking "You will be transforming this wood into a block of stone and the wand motion and words for the spell are as so."

She demonstrates her wand movement and words but makes sure to get the words clearly across so as to not provoke accidents or injuries, so the lesson begins with muttering and flashes of spells with Neville beginning his work by taking out his wand which is slightly different than before, but only to him as to others it looks the same, except the real facts are that Harry made a new one for him.

Which is true as Neville has two new wands and his old wand is in a holster on his ankle and these new wands are also equipped with holsters but all of the holsters are made of welsh green dragon hide, but the wands like one of them is made of Black Limba wood and draws off the element of earth. A strong wood used for defending and repelling dark magic or casting powerful hexes also it is a neutral wood indifferent to the will of its owner.

It is also excellent for defensive spells, charms and hexes with the core of a golden unicorn hair with the gem of green topaz and the other wand is made of Bocote which is a light brown colour which draws off the element of earth and the power of the sun and seeks a creative companion, one of intelligence and imagination.

It is used in the power of persuasion, inspiration, concentration, and the power of the mind. This is a neutral wood also, but indifferent to the use of light or dark magic.

Exemplary for Mind Magics, Excellent for Summoning magic, Herb magic, and Potions with the core of a Griffin heartstring and the gem of a ruby.

Neville's wands can come to him with a flick of a finger but that depends on which fingers he uses as his three middle fingers depict the three different wands like the index finger is for new wand number 1 and the others are for his different wands.

The rest of the class try out their spell work and some of them get it right like the trio and others only turn it into a different colour that of a stone of which makes some people a bit annoyed but the most amusing is how someone in the class set theirs on fire of which the teacher handles by putting it out with a water spell.

Once everyone has done the spell work, the teacher then shows how to turn it back but Harry already knows this as he can do very good transfiguration as he studied it during the summer but wants to keep up appearances but is happy with watching Neville do his work with a proper wand instead of a second hand one that is his dads one.

Harry had plans to have a talk with Neville's Grandmother to teach her to not make his own grandson feel inferior and weak and also from what he has learned so far from the boy of how he is treated, Harry will make her see that Neville is not his father but his own person and does not need her emotional crippling about how Frank Longbottom did this and that the way she expects of her grandson but Harry puts this away in the back of his mind while he is listening to the teacher and taking notes and plans to talk with the woman after this year.

When everyone is packing up after the lesson is over Harry tells them "I will see you in a while I need to talk to the professor about something," with assurances of him joining them for charms with Flitwick later he walks up to the teacher once everyone is gone and asks "Professor McGonagall I would like to speak with you about something after lunch if that is possible?"

The teacher replies by saying "Of course Mr Potter, as I am your Head of House (school not family) I hope that it is serious for you to want to talk to me."

Harry nods and thanks her for her time and leaves for charms class were they just review their charm work from the past couple of weeks until the teacher Professor Flitwick agrees that they are doing well enough and awards points for and this went on until Lunchtime.

Where the group are now eating and talking but Harry is about to let loose his prank and asks the Lady to be ready for the help which he gets a tingle of magic meaning "okay" and so he lets out both his two wands and aims them at the right object and starts the spell work.

Suddenly everyone is covered by smoke which clears in a minute and when it does everyone else is stunned at the display before their eyes as Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy are dressed as the scarecrow and Dorothy gale in the wizard of Oz and are standing between the teachers table and students table, but when they are about to speak, music surrounds the hall which seems to come out from the walls but a few Muggleborns and Half-blood's who hear the music smile widely at the recognition of the music and know what is in store but do not want to spoil it as the boys dressed up begin to sing and dance:

Only had a Brain – Wizard of Oz

(Scarecrow - Ron)  
_I could wile away the hours  
Conferrin' with the flowers  
Consultin' with the rain  
And my head I'd be scratchin'  
While my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
If I only had a brain_

_I'd unravel any riddle  
For any individ'le  
In trouble or in pain  
_  
(Dorothy - Malfoy)  
_With the thoughts you'd be thinkin'  
You could be another Lincoln  
If you only had a brain_

(Scarecrow - Ron)  
_Oh, I would tell you why  
The ocean's near the shore  
I could think of things I never thunk before  
And then I'd sit and think some more_

_I would not be just a nuffin'  
My head all full of stuffin'  
My heart all full of pain  
I would dance and be merry  
Life would be a ding-a-derry  
If I only had a brain_

The whole school, minus some teachers (guess who) and the victims included, were laughing loudly at this and the twin terrors Fred and George are looking gleeful of the marauder style prank which makes them want to find the Heir even more.

The victims themselves try to get the ridiculous clothes off but cannot, not even with magic, but when they look around they then find a note attached to their clothes saying that the clothes will stay with him for the rest of the day which they get really mad at but cannot complain as another note appears saying if they complain about it the clothes will stay on even longer to which they shut up about and run out of the hall together.

After this, the Students and Teachers leave lunch and head to their desired destination while Harry heads to McGonagall's office.

But his friends head to history class which is fine as Harry has permission to miss class and heads to the fourth floor which is where McGonagall office is located.

It had the picture of a gold and red maned lion in a african savannah as a door portrait, Harry knocks and hears a voice from behind the door call out "Enter Mr Potter."

Which he does and when he steps inside he is asked, "Why are do you wish to speak to me Mr Potter and what is it about?"

Which Harry sighs at the possible difficult argument ahead and asks "Professor, do you trust Professor Dumbledore?"

* * *

Review please and tell me what you think of the prank, I also ask if you all can give me some more advice as some of it was helpful in deciding some things from before. I also changed a few things that I noticed that did not make sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone.

FYI: I have edited this chapter and fixed minor mistakes that I have avoided to fix until now.

* * *

_Last time:_

_Harry knocks and hears a voice from behind the door call out "Enter Mr Potter."_

_Which he does and when he steps inside he is asked, "Why are do you wish to speak to me Mr Potter and what is it about?"_

_Which Harry sighs at the possible difficult argument ahead and asks "Professor, do you trust Professor Dumbledore?"_

Now - Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall was shocked by this question and replies "I am not sure why you ask this question as I have mostly trusted him but he can be a bit too secretive and confusing, why is this relevant."

Harry sighed again and replies "I have found some rather unsettling news about the headmaster and it has lead me to resenting and hating the man but first do you know Occlumency at all."

Minerva nods **(A/N: I am just putting in the teachers first name as it is annoying to type her last name as it is spelled differently every time even with spell check) **and says "Yes I do as I had to do so for my teaching exams as the skill to read minds was used before by many students to steal answers and was made a requirement for all teachers of today."

Harry smiles and says "Thank you for your answer Professor as I will need you to keep your own and my secrets," and so Harry presented what he found out about what the old man had done and he also told her of how he was treated by the Dursley's by showing some memories in a pensieve that Minerva owned.

Ten minutes later, after seeing the memories, Minerva was cursing and shouting up a storm and was saved from others hearing due to Harry's help with a silencing and privacy spell.

Once Minerva was done swearing and shouting she calmed down and began discussing plans to get rid of Albus with Harry and Harry suggested at the Wizengamot, the High Magical Court of Britain, was the ideal place to prepare and do the punishments for Albus's crimes.

Harry smiled after an hour of talking and began talking of other things like what Harry's parents did in their school year and how Minerva taught them along with how many pranks they got up to.

During the conversations Harry asked a few about his first year, "Professor I wondered why you made the detention for myself, Neville, Hermione and Draco into the forbidden forest and how you lied about never seeing such abandon for the rules when it is clear that you have done so with my dad and his friends when they were here, I would have at the time wanted to know anything about my parents and also when I ,Hermione and Ron told you about the stone being stolen you just sent us on our way saying "That the stone is well protected" and did not even check it, why is this?"

Minerva did not have an answer at first as she could not see how to answer such things but told Harry as best as she could, "I guess that I was angry at the fact you and your friends would try to get Mr Malfoy expelled and how you had Mr Longbottom thinking that it was okay to try to follow you after the dragon escapade which I now see was true as I spoke with Hagrid some time the day after your detention and it was in fact true."

She spoke again after a breath, "I am sorry for my lack of judgement and I also did not say anything about how your father was a rule breaker as that may have made you break many more rules but the fact is for the stone is that we were confident in our protections that we had no need to re-check the protections for the stone but I see now we should have made a better decision in the defences we created so that we could have better defended the stone."

Harry nodded and said "I accept your reasoning and I can see where you are coming from but you should have played a more active role and helped us when we asked for it."

Minerva nodded with a shamed look and told him that they would discuss things later as Harry had to get to potions and so with a goodbye to his Head of House Harry went off to his class with the 'Slimy Snape' and was soon there, waiting with the other classmates who arrived a few minutes earlier.

Harry also noticed that the blonde ponce (Draco) was avoiding looking at anyone and Harry could still see some of the prank was in place as he still had lipstick on and the Ginger git (Ron) was still wearing some straw on his person but was also trying to ignore it but Harry had other things to deal with as Harry noticed the slimeball of a potions teacher walking towards the classroom cape billowing behind him making Harry think _"How does he do that?" _

Then when he was close enough he shouted to the students "IN" and the students scrambled inside for a seat inside the dark murky potions classroom and once Harry was seated next to Neville, to see if he had done well in his studies that Harry had been tutoring him on, and so once Snape had done the class register while sneering at Harry when he said his name and began his speech "I do not think that you will even manage any of the subtle science of potions for this year as most of you were abysmal at this Last year."

His eyes lingered over Neville, Harry and some of the other Gryffindor's "However... I am forced to deal with your so called talents and make something worth of my criticism so you may begin by reading the board in-front of myself and collecting your Ingredients listed in your books as we will be making the hair re-growth potion so 'BEGIN'."

And just like that they were already working on their potion as Harry told Neville to collect the ingredients on the shelf across the room, where the other students were doing the exact same thing as well as Hermione as she was working by herself as there was an odd number of students in the class today due to an unwell student as was rumored.

Once Neville had all that they needed for his and Harry's potion he was sitting back down and dividing their work as Neville was to organise and divide up the ingredients for each step of the potion which was what caused the explosion last year in their first Potions class.

While Harry gets the instructions and notes out for the potion that they are doing just now and after making sure to silently and wandlessly protect the cauldrons as they were sabotaged a few times in first year by the blond ponce and his gorilla buddies.

Once they were both finished, they double checked their work and were satisfied with just waiting till the end of the class and only needed to watch out for the other classmates from protecting their own potions and not ruining others as that did tend to happen once in a while in Potions but it was mostly done by the snakes.

Once at the end, when every one of the pupils passed their potions up to the teacher, the grease haired bat known as Snape watched cautiously for who passed up one to test as he had a hairless animal in a cage next to him for the demonstration and would spell the fur away after each test and judgement of the potion.

He did this by the class register and when he went through who was good at their potion and who was bad as a bad potion would only cause the animal to be slightly balding and not fully haired as to what happened with a good potion.

Most of the pupils had done a bad potion including the red haired idiot and the ponce but the potions teacher was surprised at who made a good potion which was Harry,Hermione, Neville and three Slytherins a boy and two girls named Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis who were unknown to the new golden trio of Gryffindor's.

But they acknowledged their success with a subtle nod in their direction and the teacher could not take away points like usual with his biased way as he had been watching for the chance to get at the red and black robed pupils but they had improved their work from last year.

The teacher was forced to give points and the class had ended so the pupils went out of the classroom for their next class which was DADA with the grinning monkey Locktwat at least that is what harry thought and a look to Neville says he thought the same thing as Harry which was:

_'Prank the Twat!'_

* * *

Hi guys I am sorry for not updating sooner but had a bit of Writers Block of RB as I will write from now on so please review for me and help with ideas for a prank for the next chapter and any thing else You may need.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Harry Potter as they belong to their respective owners and I make no profit from their work at all.

FYI: I have edited this chapter to better its readability to those who like this fanfiction.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_a look to Neville says he thought the same thing as Harry which was:_

_'Prank the Twat!'_

Now, Hogwarts

Neville, Harry and Hermione were making their way to the DADA class where the new defence teacher was teaching.

Of whom was about to get a Marauder style prank by 'Mystic' (Harry) and his new partner 'Grizzly' (Neville) while trying to not get caught.

So they arrive at the classroom and are soon called in by a loud posh voice saying "Come in students and gather to your seats as I am your teacher."

While he is speaking the pupils come in and find their desks and chairs as Neville and the gang take seats near the middle right position of the room as it is a good view of the whole room.

But, unknown to Hermione who is too busy being attentive to the twat's speech, it is also a good pranking spot for the First Marauder Heir and Secondary Heir (Harry and Neville).

When the teacher is about to begin the lesson Neville starts the first of many pranks in the class by aiming his wand under the desk like Harry taught Neville.

The prank spell is used to change the personality of a magical painting, as Neville aims it at the giant painting of Locktwat who is painting himself on a semi-blank canvas and when Locktwat is about to go on about himself like the twat he is Neville fires the spell when the teachers back is turned.

It hits the painting with a slight shimmer, where the person in the painting shakes himself and turns to the class; some people take notice of the paintings odd antics as it/he is smiling Madly and not grinning like usual.

They then see the sight of when the real Locktwat is about to state a fact about himself the painting starts mocking him in a childish way with his hand imitating a mouth talking but the figures face is in a fun state of belittling every fact that the teacher says.

Like if he says that he does something about himself the painting will shake its head or take the canvas it was painting and write underneath it "He's lying" or "Thats not true some one else did that."

With it/he would finally write "He's twisting the facts." Some people would give curious looks at the painting as when it was doing these things and anytime that the twat was turning in the paintings direction it would turn back to normal and repeat the process.

But it would act get sillier every time as the twat could not get what most people (mainly boys but some girls who were not fans of the twat) were snickering and laughing about.

After about 5 minutes of it Neville ended the spell, with the portrait having restored itself back to normal, but Neville could see that there was still a slight smirk on the portrait and how it seemed to enjoy the prank itself despite it was at the actual portraits own model.

About after the introductions and snickers died down Locktwat finally began the lesson and started handing out a test which said:

**1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's 's favorite color?**

**2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**

**3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

**4. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his present be?**

**5. When would you use Gilderoy Lockhart's spell Homologue against a banshee?**

**6. How many awards has Gilderoy Lockhart won?**

**7. What were the awards for?**

**8. Do you hope to be as best as Gilderoy Lockhart's achievements are and worship him?**

**9. Would Gilderoy Lockhart face against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?**

**10. What would Gilderoy Lockhart do to make him more popular?**

Both junior Marauders were disgusted and unnerved by this test as it was only the twats own way to be more of a gloater of his questionable, seriously nonfactual skills and achievements.

Both boys decided to work together and answer as best as a prankster could and both had put down:

**1. Gay pink, just like himself.**

**2. To steal other peoples achievements and use them as their own.**

**3. Lying a whole lot to every gullible person he meets.**

**4. Friday the 13 of the 6 month of the 6th week, an unlucky time to have been alive for the students own mental health.**

**5. Never, it's not real.**

**6. None, he never done anything for them.**

**7. If there were awards for him, it would be worlds biggest twat and smallest brain.**

**8. I hope to be better than that nobody of a idiot and actually do something worthy of myself than compared to an ignoramus like Gilderoy Gay-boy Locktwat.**

**9. Crap himself and run away crying to his momma while pissing himself, leaving a puddle of his own urine trailing behinds him.**

**10. Get a mental exam and go away from this school to his homo boyfriend and also tell the truth about what he really done all his life.**

Both boys were trying to hold in their glee at there answers of and how the twat could possibly take these answers and not sweat also get riled up by this.

The boys waited until the end of the test which was in half an hour later while planning their final prank that would be the _Pier De Resistance_ for today and they were soon going to do it pretty soon.

Harry spotted with his magical glasses what was inside the covered cage on the twats desk and realised that would work perfectly with it as they would help with the (guess what is inside wink, wink, Nudge, Nudge) major part of the prank.

Soon after the tests were handed back in and put in-front of the desk with the twat behind it and so it began with the review of the tests, where the twat comments on some of the tests

"Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples except you Miss Granger, you seem to have made correct marks on the test."

Hermione began blushing at the praise which made Harry annoyed with the twat and at Mione for falling for the twat as Harry would have to get the facts straight with her one she can protect her mind.

Once he reached the bottom which where Neville's and Harry's tests were located he became deathly silent and his eyes seamed to bug out at some of what was written on them and began looking nervous as he weakly chuckled and said, "It seems that Mr's Longbottom and Potter have provided with some comic relief for myself well done."

But he seemed much more nervous and unconvincing every second that he spoke and this mildly continued as he continued with the rest of the 'lesson'.

"Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to Wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

He then said "I must ask you not to scream," said Locktwat in a low voice. "It might provoke them." and so he whipped off the cover to reveal...

...A gaggle of blue Cornish Pixies

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly Caught Cornish Pixies." Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Locktwat couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus. "Well, they're not — they're not very —dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked out.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighter's they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill that it was like listening to a lot of budgies hopped up on helium arguing between another.

The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around while hidden behind the cage, they started rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

Which made Harry chuckle silently as they were making rude gestures mostly to the twat and some to the ponce and the git.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he then, to the students horror, opened the cage.

But what happened next was completely different than what you would expect to see from the pixies as they were flying out in rows of two with their little wings and were lining up in an army cadet sort of stance.

This was because of Harry's actions as during the twats speech about the pixies Harry was using hand signals, that he was taught by Udonna as she knew how to speak to them and taught Harry it as the pixies could not speak properly so they used sign language to communicate.

Harry was filling them in on the prank and what they needed to do, with nods and agreements from the lead pixie who was the one with a crooked nose as the rest had normal ones who then told the other pixies what to do and were ready just before they were released but kept up their usual act during their stay inside the cage.

Next they were suddenly kitted out with army style clothes and bayonets which Harry had conjured for them and put small spells inside the weapons that when combined would seal the prank.

Soon they got set up as if they were at a firing range and aimed for the twat who was staring at confusion of the odd behavior until he squeaked as they took aim and fired with a bang.

Soon after; a stream of different arrayed colors that hit the twat with a bang and smoke began to appear but once the smoke cleared every student was killing themselves with laughter as the twat and his clothing had changed into a clowns style of dress, with a rubber red nose and all the amenities involved with it.

When the twat-who-is-a-clown tried to speak, his voice was replaced with a squeaky tone as if he just sucked up a whole balloon full of helium, it sent everyone; who had just recovered from laughing, back into gut wrenching laughter and when the twat-who-is-a-clown tried to fix the problem with a horrified look on his face.

He soon learned what happened when you did that as his wand was replaced by a rubber chicken as Harry had done a switching spell and had stuck the twat's wand to his backside of his large clown overalls and so the twat squeaked out "End of lesson."

Next thing the twat knew, he was suddenly being chased by the pixies out of the classroom who the leader pixie gave a grinning nod to both Neville and Harry (but was unnoticed by the rest of the class who were still wiping their eyes and walking shakily from still laughing).

The Pixies again began firing more small power spells at the twat which made the prank funnier every time a shot was fired and hit its mark as they aimed for the now stuck wand as that would make the prank last longer and be twice more funnier than before.

Once the class were able to make their way out 5 minutes later, they headed back to their dorms for it was the end of the school lessons for the day.

Both Neville and Harry thought while walking with a smiling Hermione who was unable to resist laughing at the hilarity of the prank.

_"Mission, prank the twat, Successful."_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and cannot wait for more reviews and ideas and thanks for the idea about the portraits, my faithful reviewer, until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything or anyone and thank you for your comments about the prank as for the Prank on Sniveler the bat(Snape) it will probably be a double prank between him and Dumb-as-a-door (Dumbledore) but that won't be for another couple of chapters.

P.S: This chapter has been edited to fix mistakes and make it much easier to read from now on.

* * *

Hogwarts

Harry Potter was walking along the corridors after his exercises and training with Neville as it was Halloween which both boys were somber about as it was the day of Harry's parents deaths and Neville was in understanding as he lost his parents around that time too, Hermione was at the library finishing up her research and Homework.

Right now Harry was using the Marauders map in one hand and one of his wands in the other as he was testing out some new features of the map he added with the help of his dad's notebook he got over the summer and with Remus's help from the letters exchanged between them.

Harry had now made it possible to isolate a item or person on the map, all he had to do was tap the center of the map and say_ 'Locatus' _and following those words you had to attach the name of the item/person you are searching for and it will isolate where it will be.

Using the most direct but simplest pathways for the user to take to get to their desired destination, it was very easy due to his advanced abilities.

He was not yet finished with the other features as they would improve the map and add things to further its development.

This was because the map was incomplete as it had a few rooms and pathways that surprisingly, were not on the map.

But with his status as the Heir and Head of the Ravenclaw family, which he remembered being told by Lady Hogwarts that he could control the wards of the castle, he was attempting to connect the wards to the map so that it will immediately update its missing parts by the fact that the wards continually scan he castle every hour of every day to detect harm or danger within or around the castle.

So with this connection he can find new rooms and secrets that have been lost for years, Harry had yet to complete this as there were so many wards and protections, it will be a very difficult task to accomplish.

Anyway, as Harry was testing the modifications with his searching spell, he came up with an inspiration and so Harry cleared his previous search which was finding new passageways.

He said with the spell _"Locatus - Rowena Ravenclaw's Private rooms and portrait."_

The reason of this inspirational thought is because he was on the floor where the Ravenclaw common rooms were located, which was on the fourth floor as to the Gryffindor's common room was on the seventh floor between the headmasters office and room and the Room of Requirement, Harry thought that since the founders built the school and castle, he wondered if their living quarters still existed 'as it wasn't too far fetched that they lived in the castle.'

So Harry waited for the map to adjust and find what he was searching for, the reason he did not ask Lady Hogwarts before all of this was because she was busy with counseling and speaking with Neville about his duties and other things he needed to know about the castle in the common room.

Harry was brought back from his thoughts by the map glowing and showing were his search would lead him to and it lead right to the northern part of the 4th floor.

The names of his intended items coincided as the portrait seemed to be guarding the room as far as he could tell by the map and so he headed off to to the place of interest.

Harry reached a wall where the items should be, but all that was there was a blank stone wall and after some thinking he tapped his glasses for its settings to detect unseen spells and enchantments.

He found a blurry image just in front of the wall and he also found a number of other recognizable spells such as silencing, repelling and distracting charms but Harry was able to overcome the repelling charm with his robes as they were charmed by Harry to ignore compulsory magic.

Harry thought for a moment on how to disable all the spells with a spell of his own and picking one from his vast knowledge of magic he raised his wand and with a few swishes, flicks and twirls he intoned the spell he needed which was _"Incantatus finatis restorium!"_

A silver glow came from his wand and impacted the wall a second later spreading to all around the part of the stone wall in front of him and once the glow dissipated there was a sort of shift in the wall and a portrait simply grew out of the stone.

It and took shape and inside said painting there was a woman sleeping, magically frozen in a comfortable Blue and Bronze chair surrounded by a few bookcases and a decorative fireplace but the woman was simply one word "beautiful."

With glistening, slightly tan skin, simple peach colored lips, a cute slim nose, fair trimmed eyebrows but her Hair was the most amazing feature as it was mostly a rich dark color almost as if it was midnight blue with long gentle silver streaks everywhere else.

It was like looking at the moon glowing in the dark night sky and her dress was a similar blueish color that at the end of it mostly covered her slim smooth legs one of which was just poking out to show them to the world.

Harry came out of his mesmerizing gaze when he remembered why he was here and so he noticed a small metal label that looked like a nameplate at the bottom of the portrait which said _**"Rowena Ravenclaw, The Wise Founder of Hogwarts!"**_

Harry was ecstatic as he had found one of his ancestors, he also noticed an indent between the name and description which when he looked closer he noticed that it could fit his Ravenclaw house ring.

So Harry concentrated on the ring on his right hand, when the ring appeared he then placed the face of the ring in the indent and when he did the sound of something unlocking rang throughout the empty corridor.

A ripple of colours appeared and disappeared on the portrait surface and the painting began to come to life as the flame in the fireplace began flickering and moving and the gorgeous woman began to stir and shift in her seat, when she opened her eyes Harry was astounded by their beauty as they were the color of sparkling sapphires that sparkled in the light of the fireplace.

Once the woman was fully awake she was able to look at her surroundings as she then she spotted an awed Harry of whom she spoke to, "I thank you for waking me, My young heir as I have been asleep for apparently quite a few few decades."

She smiled with a quiet joy shining in her eyes as she continued speaking, "It is quite refreshing to be able to see and speak again and yes the reason that I know you are my Heir as only my heir could have awoken me from my spelled slumber."

Harry snapped out of his daze and began concentrating on his ancestor speaking to him, yet he was nearly put back into an astonished dze yet again by her voice as it sounded like a clear and riveting tone that calmed and drew Harry to her as if she were speaking in a lovely calming melody.

Harry replied with interest as he was eager to talk to someone who was from his own family, besides udonna and Claire of course, "Your welcome Rowena as I was hoping to find and speak with you and maybe find your room if that is alright?"

The woman replied, "Yes that will be fine, you are allowed since you are apart of my family."

Harry's eyes sparkled with warmth at her acceptance of himself into their family and replied in a choked up voice as he was so full of joy, "Thank you Auntie Rowena, My name is Harry Potter."

Rowena smiled slightly at the familiar title she was given and her portrait opened up with a somewhat excited Harry taking a hesitant step inside the room that was behind the portrait.

What he saw was amazing as it was an entire apartment with a living room, Dining room, study room and bedroom which had an attached bathroom but the real shock was the library as it looked like a picture of the library of Alexandria he had once seen when he was seven an was on a school trip to an art museum he went to.

He saw it because he had to go and his relatives could not stop him going as it was compulsory to an essay he had done afterwards and the school would have investigated if he did not come.

The Library was crammed with books, scrolls and display cases of small journals one of which made Harry excited as it was Rowena's own personal diary.

Harry returned to the Living Room after his browsing of the massive Library, he then sat down on a comfortable seat with the same coloured upholstery as the portrait door's.

But this one had smooth dark wooden armrests designed with Raven's about to take flight but he was taken out of his musings by a subtle cough on the wall above the fireplace in the living room where Rowena was sitting on a similar seat to Harry's but hers had a coffee table beside it.

When Harry began to pay full attention to his ancestor the person in the portrait began speaking, "I do hope that you enjoyed your tour of my facilities and was wondering when you would tell me a bit about yourself as the last thing I remember was being put to sleep by the Headmaster who was driveling on and on about some Greater Good."

Harry was steamed at how the old meddling bastard of a man Dumbles had done this to his portrait of his ancestral aunt all for that old man's own gains and selfish plans.

Harry began by telling his ancestor everything that he knew up to today's date and how Harry was manipulated by the headmaster, the portrait had said before he spoke that she cannot give away secrets made by her Heir, also Harry told her what he could do, as in magical and physical abilities, and he demonstrated some of his skills such as his elemental skills like fire and lightning along with his Armour and weapons and Animagus talents.

Rowena was impressed with these skills that her nephew possesed and commented on how to improve some of them with her own knowledge of magic.

She then asked if Harry could look in a drawer that was in the study which was locked as it would only open to him so Harry went to do this.

When he did and opened the drawer, there was a mini pensive the size of a large pebble that looked like it would attach to his glasses and would show him a memory if he concentrated on it and would appear before his eyes, there was also a book with the title _'Legacy of the Ravenclaw Clan.' _

Which when he looked inside there in the book was separate sections with information made by past heirs of Ravenclaw leading back to Rowena herself and there was a new blank section for Harry to write inside.

The last of these items was; a wonderfully crafted dagger in a Blue Japanese Fire-Tongue Dragon-hide Holster along with a belt of similar material, the blade was shining mythril with an Orichalcum made handle in a bronze leather wrapping and with this came a mini portrait that looked like the study he was currently in; with this done he closed the drawer and made his way back to the living room.

Harry returned to the living room and presented the items to Rowena and she told him about them.

"Ah yes, the book is a of note/spell book, where each heir after myself has made their own entries and recordings of spells along with tips to better prepare the next coming heir after the present one dies, but it will reappear back in the drawer when you pass on, the mini pensieve is of my own design and was used on many occasions where a normal one was too troublesome to use at times and transport."

"Also they were too bulky and annoying even when it was shrunk and re-shrunk as it always required a wand for use when full size, the dagger was used for when I was in combat, without the need for magic and it is charmed to never dull and can be thrown from a distance and hit its target directly anytime."

"It would return to its thrower with a simple thought and the dragon-hide belt/holster can be able to make the dagger more concealable on your person as it has had invisibility runes and concealment charms placed in/on the belt buckle."

"Finally the small portrait is for when I need to be taken out of my chambers as I am unable to go through other paintings besides the one you hold now and it will be useful for when you need advice from me if you need it."

Harry thanked his new aunt for the items and they spoke more about how the school was getting along and after an hour Harry was contacted by Lady Hogwarts via mind-link, _"Harry, you are needed, there is a dark presence on the second floor corridor near the haunted abandoned bathroom and its about to attack, Hurry please!" _

Harry snapped out of the mind link and told Rowena of the situation and she told him he could come back later and the password for the room was 'diadem' with a nod in reply Harry collected the items and strapped the dagger on his waist and the other items in his pockets.

He was soon out the portrait-door with a goodbye to his ancestor as Harry headed for the second floor as fast as he could, but when he got there he met a strange and slightly scary sight.

On a lantern hanging beside a wall of blood red letters was Mrs Norris (Fitch's cat) hanging still as a stone by her tail with a face of pure terror and shock, the letters on the wall formed a sentence shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches that was chilling to the bone:

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**_

_**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this and cannot wait for some awesome reviews by my dedicated fans, till next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides some OC's later on.

P.S: This chapter has been edited and fixed up from its previous version to those who are re-reading this fanfiction.

* * *

Last time:

_On a lantern hanging beside a wall of blood red letters was Mrs Norris (Fitch's cat) hanging still as a stone by her tail with a face of pure terror and shock, the letters on the wall formed a sentence shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches that was chilling to the bone:_

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**_

_**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_

* * *

Now - Hogwarts

Harry was in a state of shock as the writing in the wall was in what looked like blood but he was sure he could hear thundering steps coming from all directions from the corridors but he then heard Peeves a not too far away screaming about an attack.

It might be what is attracting some attention to this horrid scene, so Harry quickly made himself not to be seen with his special cloak of invisibility and backed up into a dark corner in the direction of the passageway to the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room and waited for people to arrive.

The first to arrive were a group of Slytherin second years, followed by some other years as well at the back of the crowds but the ones at the front were the three snakes ponce, dumb and dumber who as Harry observed were looking gleeful.

Well at least the ponce was while the other two who looked like Dudley trying to solve a simple puzzle leaving an expression that would have been mistaken with being constipated rather than confused.

The ponce had started speaking/shouting when the other students and teachers had arrived as he said "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" the ponce directed this at Neville and mainly Hermione who looked shocked by what was going on as they were in-front of the crowd along with all the other Gryffindor's who had just arrived.

Harry could not let that slur on Mione go unpunished so Harry sneaked to the front of the group till he was as close to the ponce as possible and directed his wand, while still hidden under the cloak, casting an invisible spell.

Harry had discovered that while under the Peverell cloak your spells will be invisible when you cast them if you are under the cloak as well.

When the spell made contact there was a loud bang and a flash with Malfoy being turned back into his Dorothy outfit from before but this time he had high heels and when he tried to look around at what happened to him he fell flat on his face which made the dress flip up and the pantyhose/underwear expose themselves which were in Gryffindor colours with gold and red writing saying **'I Muggleborns'**.

This shook everyone out of their shock and were now laughing at the ponce's new looks and humiliation especially the other Slytherin's but the one that was laughing mostly was Daphne Greengrass as tears were running down her face as she was holding support from her friend Tracy Davis who was doing the same for Daphne and nearly failing in doing so.

Once everyone was finished with there laughing Harry changed the ponce back but kept the logo about Muggleborns on his back and the other Slytherin's who are behind them snort at this but keep quiet for this as they seem to want to enjoy it more as they seem to not like the ponce that much by Harry's observations.

This makes him thinks to himself that Greengrass seems to be a good friend/ally to make if he could as she could have some insight into the Slytherin life at school and help in Harry's investigations.

But the appearance of the great dumbles silences everyone as he finally makes himself known, he walked up to the wall to observe the situation who at once calls a meeting of staff and the idiot Locktwat who arrives late but Harry can still see he has trouble getting rid of some of the clown outfit as his nose is still bright red and his skin is still a white colour from the colour changing spell made by the prank which makes a persons body a different colour and will not come off for a while.

The twat says to Dumbles, who has just dealt with a distraught Mr Filch the caretaker of the school who is now glaring around as if trying to spot the culprit that did the crime to the frozen stiff pendulum like cat of his, "Shall we use my office headmaster, it is the closest to the crime-scene."

The twats voice is still slightly squeaky but not too loud however still it makes a few people snicker who are nearby the twat but Dumbles nods and all the teachers present send the students off to their dorms but Harry quietly and quickly conjures a note and writes it down and when he passes Neville he secretly gives it to the boy.

Of whom gives a subtle nod in understanding as he seemed to have known it was Harry who was nearby but invisible as he then concentrates on the note and making sure that Hermione is with him to be lead back to the dormitory.

When Harry is away from the students and is stealthily following the teachers while making sure his feet are silenced he makes sure to keep close to McGonagall and out of Dumbles's sight.

He follows the teachers into Locktwat's office were there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the twat's in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers while the real one lit up his office with candles and stood back.

On the twats desk was the frozen stiff cat that Dumbles had taken with him from the wall to examine while the rest of the teachers look tense and the tip of Dumbles's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris the cat's fur as he was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking.

Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close but keeping out of harms way encase she would end up in the same condition as the cat (wanna guess why 'cheeky grin), her eyes narrowed still in suspiciousness at why the headmaster is taking so long to examine the cat.

Meanwhile Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: it was as though he was trying hard not to smile and Harry knew that he understood what happened to the cat but was enjoying himself with the fact that he knew or the fact that Locktwat was spouting nonsense by saying "It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture. I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter-curse that would have saved her ..."

Harry rolled his eyes at the twats lies and was able to see the devastated look that Mr Filch had upon himself as he was sitting down on a seat nearby as the mans hands were covering his face so as to not look at Mrs Norris and make himself more miserable than he was.

But Harry could hear the twat start talking again while Dumbles was muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand which Harry recognized due to the symbol between the wands tip and handle as it was the fabled Hallow wand which belonged to Antioch Peverell, one of Harry's ancestors and that of the same symbol of the Peverell family ring on Harry's hand which was invisible but now Harry will have to be careful as he must get the wand away from the old man as it will be nearly impossible to fight dumbles with that wand in his possession.

But he would have to make plans later as he has bigger things to deal with right now.

Nothing had happened at all as Dumbles finishes his mumbling: Mrs Norris continued to look as though she had recently been stuffed "... I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," said Locktwat but continued speaking to Harry's annoyance.

"A series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography. I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets which cleared the matter up at once ..." meanwhile the photographs of Locktwat of the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked.

One of them had forgotten to remove his hair-net to which Harry had given a silent chuckle in his mind but was quickly brought out of his amusement by Dumbles standing straight up and speaking "She's not dead, Argus," softly.

Locktwat was simply stopped in a confused and embarrassed posture and expression stuck upon his face when he was spouting about the amount of murders he had supposedly prevented _"Great big lying blonde idiot" _Harry thought.

Filch, as Harry observed, had croaked out in his depression "Not dead" as the ragged man observed his cat through his fingers and continued his croaking scratchy voice "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

Which Dumbles supplied in answer "She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore "Ah! I thought so!" said Locktwat when Dumbles paused in his speech.

Dumbles continued his answer "But I cannot say how this has occurred."

Harry quietly snorted as he thought himself, _"Yeah right old man you know how already, you_ _just like to keep everyone in suspense and keep all the facts to yourself like the great manipulator that you are." _

But he was cut off by Filch ranting now "My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!" Filch desperately saying now as if the old man will permit this but was cut short by said old man saying "We'll be able to cure her, Argus," patiently as he continued to supply his assurances.

"Madam Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes, As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made which will revive Mrs. Norris."

He was about to continue but was stopped by the twat saying "I'll make it," "I must have done it a hundred times,I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -" "Excuse me," said Snape icily interrupting the twat, "But I believe I am the potions master at this school." There was a very awkward pause left in the air.

Harry used this pause to sneak out of the office as it had been open the whole time and make his way from the twat's office to head to his Common Room while putting away his cloak where he used the password 'Wattlebird' at the entrance to the common room.

He was able to see Neville trying to calm a nervous Mione down as she was flicking her eyes around in distress and when her eyes landed on Harry she seemed to have been set off of a springboard as she attacked Harry with a flying crushing hug and muttering just beside his ear "So scared" "No idea where to find you" and finally with a few more unhearable mumbles Mione had calmed down but did not release Harry who spoke to her in humor.

"Mione as much as this is comfortable to be in your arms I need to have a chance to speak properly."

With a squeak Mione let go now realizing how close to Harry she was and let go of Harry while blushing madly which in Harry's opinion looked cute but put that aside as he did not know if Mione felt the same as him about their possible relationship.

Harry could see Neville smirking slightly at them both but stopped at a look from Harry as said boy spoke, "I followed the teachers to the defense class teachers office and found out what happened."

So Harry told them both under a silencing spell around them, which Harry used wandless and silently, what had happened between the twat and the old man both of which made made Mione concerned for others who may get attacked and Neville thinking of any beast that might have done this as he may have an idea other than Harry but told Harry that he could not think of anything else.

Harry then told both of them that they can think on this later as Harry asks Mione something "Mione how are your mind shields as I think that we need to test them but not here so follow me and Neville okay and keep quiet."

Mione nods although she looks bursting to ask questions about where they are going but she refrains from asking anything to which Harry returns with a smile and soon the trio are gone from the common room (once it was empty of others) and are heading to the painting with the dancing trolls of which makes Mione confused but astonished once a door appears where the painting once was before but does not get to ponder this as Harry and Neville drag her inside.

A common room similar to theirs forms inside the room but with what looks like a mixture of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colours and a fireplace with a sculptured Raven and a Griffin on each side of it were the pillars supporting it up are supposed to be.

Both boys who are with her, guide her to the large sofa that has her house colours with gold cushions and scarlet red pillows, they all sit down on this but a glance is made between the two boys as to decide who to talk to the girl first and after a struggle of eye contact Harry starts which snaps the girl out of her own scattered thoughts.

"Mione, I need to test your mind before we do anything else ok, I will only be a few minutes but try to keep certain private thoughts locked away if I get through your minds defenses so we both will not feel embarrassed afterwards, ok?"

Mione nods and Harry raised his wand and says _'Legilimens'_.

Harry is now finding himself standing in-front of what looks like the doors to a library similar to the London British Library that Harry had passed a couple of times on the way back and forth from Kings Cross.

But the large doors looks to have a few runes and locks placed on them which seem to be connected to what seems to be a puzzle where you have to slide panels in a specific order to make a picture of what looks like a book of 'Hogwarts: A History' and when Harry tries to remove it by vanishing or destroying the puzzle by magic he feels as if he is nearly pulled or thrown out of Mione's mind which Harry thinks with a smirk that a normal witch or wizard would not get in here if they tried that again so Harry sets to work solving the puzzle and after ten minutes of sliding and moving the pieces he finally has it complete.

But Harry sees a slot where a wand should go inside the center of the puzzle and when he does this the doors open after a series of what sound like bolts and a million locks unlocking behind the door and when it finally opens Harry steps inside and sees a huge amount of desks, chairs and bookcases of which Harry sees that some of them are an illusion and all of them have golden plates with red writing in them describing Mione's years of her life.

But, Harry can see that some of the books are not there in the bookcases where they are supposed to be which means that Mione had found her private things and locked them up in a separate place inside the library she created but what Harry likes about it is that when Harry tries to look in one of the books in the bookcases he is pushed out of the row of bookcases.

He thinks on his until has to find something that will let him in which appears to be a slot which would be a card to fit inside it and by Harry's guessing a Library Card is what you will need.

So he goes find the librarian or mind avatar who controls all of the defenses and security of the mindscape and she will deem you worthy of looking at the memories and information.

Then they would give you the card necessary to access the books but will not allow you to until a few truthful questions are answered by her and she can make you tell the truth by the magic made up inside the mind and when Harry finds the avatar he recognizes her immediately as Mione's mother Mrs Granger who looks to be working and sorting out files and information.

After a greeting to the avatar and asking permission to access the books and a series of truthful but clever questions that Harry thinks that would fool even the old man as they would make you have to answer some things that you want to keep secret.

Thereby making them plead to not reveal anything they have told and make them vulnerable to not look at things they should not and the questions vary between each person who tries to access.

As the avatar told Harry that the old man had tried to access this library but was blasted out of the mind as soon as he entered as he tried to transfigure the door into a toothpick but the greasy git had gotten inside the doors but was made to exit as one of the questions that was asked of him made him want to leave but the avatar would not let the information she had be given over to Harry.

After a few looks around and at the back were a room labeled **'Staff Room|Restricted Information' **where when Harry tried to get inside with the card it was destroyed as soon as it touched the slot and was told by the avatar that only the person of the mind who it belonged to could give him the special card to enter the secret room but the person had to come with him from the outside world using their own mind as a security addition.

With this information so far it pleases Harry as he walks out of the library were the doors shut and lock up again with another puzzle in the shape of a different book and the remains of the card he was given disappears.

Harry then leaves the mind-scape and returns himself to the real world ready and able to share with his Mione his secrets and discoveries.

* * *

Please review, I hope you like my ideas and will continue to write as much as I can.

Also please vote on my Poll as I need more votes on it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone.

P.S: This chapter has been edited and fixed up from its previous version to those who are re-reading this fanfiction.

* * *

Last sentence from previous chapter:

_Harry then__ leaves the mind-scape and returns himself to the real world ready and able to share with his Mione his secrets and discoveries._

* * *

Now - Hogwarts, Room of Requirement

Harry awakens from his mental examination with Neville and Mione in front of him after his trip into said female friends mind and says to the her "I think you are ready Mione as your mind defences are good enough but still, keep practising and you will be even better."

She nods and smiles in pride in her achievement as Harry continued speaking to her, "Now I think it's time myself and Neville tell you what's going on with our lives and what **REALLY** happened to me over the summer and Hermione please keep your questions to a small amount as I don't want to have to answer to an encyclopaedia of knowledge such as you."

Neville gives a chuckle at the joke but Mione gives a huff at this but is struggling not to smile but calms down when Harry begins his tale of how he found out about his heritage, family and secrets that were kept from him by the old man whom Hermione tries to defend but is cut short by the memories that were viewed in a pensive in the room and the proof of how the headmaster could have prevented this but did things for his own gain.

When she asked about the blocks they were found to be made mostly by the old man as the goblins had scanned them during his training as there were lingering magical signatures still present and they matched the old man's magic all except for the elemental and metamorphic powers as they were done by his parents for safety reasons like if he had a tantrum he would have accidentally started a fire or he would be fooling around and caused a problem when he changed his appearance and his parents would not know if he was there child as he would have been not recognisable to them.

After he is finished Mione was ready to blow her top and once she remembered her vow on the train last term on the journey home from the castle some months ago she asked how she could help.

Both boys think about this and how to answer until Neville says "How about we do the test to check if Hermione has any blocks as I can think that after all he has done so far to both of us then you can bet he may have placed some on her without Hermione knowing about it as he could have taken away her memories of the power blocking ritual."

Harry agrees to the unblocking test but he first says to Hermione that he will cast a spell he made himself as it will help unlock forgotten or stolen memories so Harry points his silver wand at her head and says _"Reverto Vestri Memoria!"_

Then a blue spell shoots from the wand and connects with Mione's forehead, she soon gets a blank look on her face for a few minutes as her eyes cloud over in a silver colour until she refocuses her face and vision.

Soon she gets an angry look replaced upon her face when she seems to have fully absorbed what she has remembered and this is where Harry backs away as Mione can get scary when ticked off and even He cannot handle a pissed of witch.

An old saying comes to a his mind **_"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!"_**

Hermione calms down a bit as she can see she is scaring the two boys but is still fuming over what she learned and tells the boys of what she learned when they sit down. "I think that the old man had wiped my memories of things that would link back to you and one of them happened like this, of which she showed now them in the pensieve:

_Hermione's Memory (3rd & 1st Person Perspective)_

_Hermione was wandering the library looking for something to study as she wanted to learn more about magic than what she normally read and have Harry join her as he would be more inclined to help than Ron who she knew was frustratingly lazy and annoying but she went back to the task at hand. _

_As she was passing the laws and traditions section which was a small amount of __bookshelves that were lined with a few dozen books on magical laws and other things relating to wizarding heritage when Hermione noticed a book called **'The Life and Laws of a Potter by Charles Potter' **and Hermione had recognized the name of the author as when she first heard about Harry before she actually met him she had looked up the names of Potters that lived before Harry and she had found out that he the author was actually Harry Potter's great grandfather who was a great political man and a powerful wizard but had opposed Dumbledore on many things and even tried to become the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot which she also had learned was like the British Parliament of Magical Britain._

_Hermione went and picked up the book of the shelf not noticing the flash of red that happened where the book was when she picked it up as she was looking at the books contents and was amazed at what it said and was excited and amazed at how Harry's family lived and its history according to what Charles Potter had wrote and Hermione wanted to give this to Harry to read as she knew that he did not know much about his own magical family and this might help him understand a few things about the magical world as he came to Hogwarts nearly clueless at how things worked here and was only just getting by thanks to her tutoring but she did not know everything as Harry believed she just loved to read up on things that interested her._

_As she was walking out of the library Madam Prince walked up to her and told her that the headmaster wished to speak with her and Hermione nodded confused at what the headmaster wanted to say to her as she had only seen him when at mealtimes or when walking the halls but she went to his office as per The librarian's instructions and arrived on the seventh floor in-front of a stone gargoyle and said the password 'Chocolate Frog' which she was told to say to get into the headmasters office, making her wonder why the use of a confectionery as a password._

_But was brought out of her musings by the gargoyle jumping to the side and revealing a spiral staircase of which she climbed up and was soon in-front of an old oak door with a golden Phoenix or Griffin design as a knocker and handle._

_Before she knocked she heard a voice from inside saying "Come in Miss Granger," startled Hermione walks inside once opening the door and wondering how the wizard knew she was there and resolved to look this up._

_But she was again brought back into focus after a bird's trilling sound from somewhere in the corner and was stupefied again (_not the spell she was just caught up in what she sees ;note for slow minded readers) _is a handsome gold and red phoenix who is standing on a wooden perch which is covered in some areas in gold with flame designs and below him is a bowl which seems to be filled with a small pile of ash._

_Surrounding Hermione, as she is in the middle of the room were cabinets on the left filled with knickknacks and near her right are large metal devices that sometimes made small noises and puffed out smoke or moved like a rolling ball but was taken out of her inspections by the old wizard in-front of her who had a yellow robe with stars designed on them and a long white beard along with half mooned glasses and twinkly blue eyes._

_The old man spoke to her "Miss Granger I called you here as I had sensed you had taken a book from the library that seems to hold information that links to one of your friends, is it Mr Potter perhaps?" Hermione nodded and spoke as much as she could in-front of the old wizard without being scared at being in trouble "Yes Headmaster as I knew Harry did not know much about his father's side of his family and I wanted to help him look for anything that may shed dome light on this and I wanted to let him look at this as soon as possible and that is all I wanted to do with it."_

_Hermione had said this with respect to the man in front of her to which the said headmaster replied "Ah I see your actions are noble but I would rather have Mr Potter have time to adjust to his time at Hogwarts and the book you carry with you has certain aspects that would cause Mr Potter some unneeded attention and situations that I feel he would rather deal with when he is older and more capable to handle."_

_Dumbledore said this in a voice that sounded as if he would not be argued about so Hermione nods reluctantly and is soon dismissed but not even before she was out the open door all she could hear was a whizzing sound then something hitting her in the back and next thing she knew darkness clouded her vision."_

_End of Hermione's Memory_

Once the trio exit the pensieve Harry is fuming at how the old bastard had stunned Mione and wiped her memory afterwards and he was even more furious at the fact that he could have known all about his inheritance earlier than before and this was when it was nearly Christmas time and Hermione was leaving for home to her parents as him and the traitor Ron had been in the common room for most of the day lazing about and trying to finish homework and essay's.

Harry calmed down and listened to Hermione as she was telling what happened afterwards "After I woke up the book was gone and I had no memory of finding it or going to the old man's office but I remember now and I was just coming to see you about Flamel and the Stone after I awoke."

Neville, who had been quiet since exiting the memory, spoke out "I think we should do the un-blocking ritual now as I can see it is nearly curfew and I think that we can make more plans tomorrow evening."

The other two agreed to this and Harry said that it would be best to add the heir scanning ritual to it as Harry had learned that most muggle born's were really descended from lost family trees who were squibs and did not know until they looked into their families heritage.

The rest were either children who were either magical children who were abandoned and adopted by non magical families and so they agreed to this and soon they had a separate room for both rituals and once everything was set up they began.

Hermione was standing in a rune covered circle and was in-front of a board similarly set up for the ritual Harry had done in Gringotts and Hermione was given similar instructions like

1. Draw blood for Runes to be filled with.

2. Keep calm and relax your breathing and heart.

3. Make sure to stay quiet during ritual and do not interrupt chanting of person or people helping with the ritual.

Hermione was following these instructions and soon it began with both Harry and Neville chanting in unrecognizable words some of which Hermione detected were old Latin and what she could make out in English was **'Scion of magic, Ruler of all things possible and not, we wish that you grant this female the right to know of who her family is and what is a part of her and all her unknown secrets her magic holds as we pledge her blood as a sign of her offering these wishes to be fulfilled and bring them to this females knowledge. ****She will use this knowledge with wisdom and your guidance if need be and we plead you to answer our pleas and bring us to fight the coming destruction!' **

Hermione was next surrounded by bright holy light and so was the board and after the light disappeared the trio read what was on it which read out:

**Results of complete magical test**

**Birth Name - Hermione Jean Granger**

**Age - 12½ years old**

**Power scale - 7/10 (powerful)**

**Abilities ****(Recently Unblocked)**

**Elemental - Water and Ice**

**Animagus - Horned Owl (Dark Brown with dark blond highlights)**

**Empathic - Emotional reader and sensor**

**Felineasspeech - The power to communicate with any feline animal creature e.g Kneazle's or Tigers**

**Potions (Recently Destroyed)**

**Frustration Potion - Causes the drinker to have short bouts of tension and heightened temper.**

**Loyalty Potion (High strength) - Aimed at high ranked authority figures and teachers.**

**Heir status**

**Prince (Matriarchal Line)**

**Worth (Patriarchal Line)**

**Le Fay (Matriarchal Line)**

All were gob-smacked at the last family that Hermione was from which was Le Fay as in Morgan Le Fay who was supposed to be a dark witch who fought Merlin a long time ago and disappeared some time after the fall of Camelot.

Both boys were angry at the potions Hermione was given but her gifts did explain her ability to know just what Harry and Neville were feeling as she had done this a few times and it confused the boys sometimes but her ability to talk to cats of any kind was kind of amazing and she had said she did like cats once to Harry and Neville and it may just be her ability helping her like them.

The elemental ability was good as it provided Harry a new person to teach as he did enjoy teaching for some reason and it would be helpful in battle like she could gather water, soak her enemies and freeze them in place but Harry was wondering if she was placed on the blocks some time after she lost her memories.

The trio were discussing things for a while when Neville asked Harry a question "Hey Harry how come Hermione's ritual was different than mine."

Harry smiled and told them both "You see Nev for every ritual that is done for each person you have to change its style so that it matches their magic and what works the best as the two of us, besides Hermione, we are Founders heirs and that ritual was used for Heirs of the founders as every time you have to do a ritual you need to be scanned first to help decide what one was needed to be used and Hermione's Ritual was one used for ancient magical Heir's but not those who are heirs of the Founders as they are different to the usual ritual."

He continued after a short breath "Le Fey, which is a very old magical family, used these kinds of rituals and it is only used for female heir's which matches that family and I know this as I studied magical families during my training in my spare time and my library in the Ravenclaw vault at Gringotts is filled with historical texts about magical families and has been self updated thanks to a spell done by My ancestor Rowena."

He continues again with relish at the subject he is speaking of to the other two peoples amusement "It also contained books and scrolls of Rituals used by Witches and Wizards on how to do certain rituals like Hermione's."

Neville nodded at this and Hermione had a look in her eye that was seen by Harry which he knew was when she wanted to find out about a new subject or when she found some new piece of knowledge and Harry told her "I will let you look at the books after school is out for Christmas and you can read them to your hearts content."

Hermione blushed at being found out but nodded shyly for Harry letting her do this.

After some more discussions with each other and agreements to get Neville and Mione's family heritage properly owned by becoming head (ruler) of those particular families before someone else does over Christmas time the trio left to their common rooms and to get ready for the next day and future training for the two boy's new recruit of magical abilities and power of her own right.

* * *

Please Review and I will update another chapter in a few weeks as I have other stories to do such as my book story with the Flamels and I hope you like my ideas and wish to see more reviews about my skills and no flames as I outlined very nicely in my Flamel story in the other chapter, thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone and I am asking if anyone can give me more reviews particularly long ones that help with some sentences or words in this fic as I had changed some little things in the third chapter or other comments on other fics as I am enjoying some of the things you have written back to me about my latest updates and stories.

FYI: I have made titles for each location separation which are underlined and will do so for the rest of the chapters. **WARNING**: This is an **extra long** chapter and I mean it and may not suitable for those with short intension span or those who hate long chapters and sentences. If you do not get any new chapters after this one or for any other of my fic's then I am having my laptop fixed as it is on the blink and needs fixing.

This chapter has been recently edited so there may be some differences than before the old chapter.

* * *

Random Place in School

Harry, Neville and Hermione were packing their things as it was nearly Christmas time and they were getting ready to leave for the Yule time break at Hogwarts. Neville was having them over at his manor house over the holiday and they were also going to be doing some Christmas Shopping before Christmas and Harry needed some things to stock up on such as metal ores and large metal plates for making Mione's armour and weapons as he had not had the time to make them with Classes and a few pranks for Locktwat among other items he needed.

Also Harry spending time in Rowena's private rooms that he had found on Halloween discussing with her about the old Hogwarts when the founders built it and he had also talked to Helena Ravenclaw the ghost of Ravenclaw and Rowena's daughter who was killed but Harry did not ask how or why as he thought it was rude to do so.

Mione had also been shown the private room along with Neville as he wanted to find Godric Gryffindors own room but he was unable to find it and they had even asked Lady Hogwarts if she knew but she told them that it was a founders heir's duty to find it on their own as it was a test that all heir's must do themselves.

However, Harry was allowed to help a bit as they were looking up the map for it but Harry had yet to complete the whole Map as there were still some places missing from it and only he could change it as it was keyed into true blood heirs of the Marauder's.

Also Neville had yet to do the pranksters ritual to become a true marauder which was why Harry needed extra things to prepare it as it was created by his father and friends in their second year as they had found a friendship ritual in one of Harry's grandfather's (Damien Potter if you want to know and I think the first name sounds better than Charlus in the book or fics) ritual books as it turns out he was gifted a ritual designer for many things and Harry's father with the other Marauders tweaked some of the ritual to suit their needs and it was basically made with cut palms and holding them together with who was a part of the Ritual and stating oaths along with a final spell which used to say in Latin which was

'_Amicitia of invicem nos redimio is iugum of vinculum ut a typicus nostri brotherhood quod veneratio ut usquequaque exsisto fidelis quod fidelis ut quisque hic hodie'. _(English translation - Friends of each other we bind this union of bonds as a symbol of our brotherhood and honour to always be faithful and loyal to each person here today).

But now it says_ 'Mischief plasmator of invicem nos redimio sulum nostrum adfero mayhem quod fun pro nostrum optimus pranking causa quod votum utor sulum vicis efficio quis postulo futurus perfectus pro Marauder in totus nostrum'_. (English translation - Mischief makers of each other we bind each of us to cause mayhem and fun for our noble pranking cause and promise to use every opportunity to do what needs to be done for the Marauder in all of us).

Harry had done this during his time in Briarwood with Remus as he was the only available Marauder at the time also he had not the proper time to do it before then as he was busy during the previous summer (for those who cannot remember Go and read Mystic Summer for Reference and you will understand my meaning).

* * *

Ravenclaw Private Common Room

The three friends were in the private room of Rowena and were having some last minute conversations before they were to leave later on for Christmas and Hermione was looking in the library of the RPR (Ravenclaw Private Room) while thinking on the week that had passed recently with the discoveries that had happened and how she had dealt with them also she had asked Harry about the other two Magical families besides Le Fey that she had found out about and Harry had told her that The Prince family were well respected Spell crafter's and Potion makers and the last recorded Prince who lived was Eileen Abigail Prince who had disappeared some time ago and was not seen since and it was apparently rumoured that a son was born from her but was never found or recorded correctly.

The Worth Family were a family of researchers and inventors/artists who created a lot of magical pictures and portraits since before the founders and there were a few still alive but they had gone into hiding as there were sometimes successful attempts to wipe out the family for their money and Knowledge of what their family has done to the Magical world like make the souls and magic of the deceased and turn them into Portrait's of themselves and most of the killings were made by dark and evil Witches and Wizards.

Harry had said he thought that there may be books and notes in the family vault of the Worth's and it might have details of how to make a portrait of his parents if they could but Hermione did say it was a slim chance as they have been dead for a long time but Harry did tell her about the Deathly Hallows and him being heir to the Peverell family and about the resurrection stone but she was sceptical until he told her of reading the story about Briarwood and how he found out that it was real and this did make Hermione less sceptical.

He also told her that when he looked the Worth family up for reference to help Hermione he found that the both of the families had worked together in making a portrait out of using the stone and the Worth family spells many years ago when another Peverell by the name of Davros (Sorry Doctor Who fans I had to use it) who was descended from Brucius (thought of Bruce as a name but with the names of the other Peverell brothers it did not sound good and so I combined the name of Bruce and Lucius to make a wizard name and I did not mean to use the elder Malfoy's name it just was needed) the cousin to the three fabled Peverell brothers had rescued the stone from a dark wizard who was going to use it to summon an army of Inferi to attack the magical world, the Peverell who was descended from the cousin had rumoured that he had used the magic of the stone along with the help of the Worth Family and had actually made a portrait of the three brothers Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell who were the fabled brothers of the Hallows

After the explanation the three had talked about were the stone was and Harry said that there may be something in the Peverell vault in Gringotts to find the missing Hallow as he had already told them of his cloak and how the old man has the wand which made it easier to not go looking for than the other one that needed to be found.

Hermione was excited at going to a magical home with Harry and Neville but was grumpy earlier at learning form them both that Magical families could use magic during the summer and Christmas and those without could not do Magic but Harry told her that all she needed was some Goblin's to place wards around her home if she wanted and she could do magic without a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione was looking at the different titles and she came across a title called "The Power of The Staff From Wands by Gordon Ravenclaw" it was in Bronze letters and pale Blue covering and when she picked it up as Harry had keyed her into the Library wards on the bookshelf's it was showing a magical picture with a set of two wands changing into a long staff that looked like something out of J.R.R. Tolkien and when she looked inside it was telling of how to turn a single/number of wand/s owned by the caster into a long and powerful staff that is more useful in combat both close and long range as it can channel more magic than a wand can if you are fighting a strong opponent and need the power boost.

Hermione rushed out with the book and went to see Harry about the book as she knew he would be able to do this as it did look beyond her and she was still being tutored by him in things he already learned and she did enjoy it learning from him as it was exciting and interesting at the same time.

When she got inside the main lounge of the RPR she saw Harry practicing with his guitar and Neville with him enjoying the music that Harry made as she thought that he was quite good and she also remembered when he asked her if she could play an instrument and she said the piano and electric keyboard as her parents had her learn when she was younger it to distract her form schoolwork and a way to relax and she did enjoy it also she had learned that Neville had been taught to learn the drums as a part of his living with his grandmother and doing another activity besides Herbology and the three friends did enjoy playing together in the ROR as she and Neville did not have their Musical Instruments with them and they also played different songs and bands together thanks to Harry's IPod and his talent for knowing an easy song to pick and play as they had made the room give copies of the musical words and notes of them.

Hermione went up to Harry and said "Harry look at what I found in the Library here" she hands the book to him and he looked at the book and its contents and was intrigued at some of the work here and was looking at a chapter were it told of how multiple wands could turn into a staff as it needed a runic circle of magic along with a wandless magical incantation and a few extra blocks of wood belonging to the users wands for extra length and less breakability.

Harry turned towards Rowena who was in the portrait at the moment as Harry had shown her how the school looked from the mini-photo he found before when he first found the RPR and had a habit of leaving her in the Gryffindor Common room dorms when he did not need it, Rowena had turned to listen to Harry with him asking "Is this possible from who wrote this book" She asks who wrote it and he tells her to which she responds with a smile and says "Ah Gordon Ravenclaw my grandson, He was fascinated with wand-lore and wand making and had been studying different ways to do magic other than wands which because they were too small to use sometimes in fights and often were lost easily"

She takes a pause to collect her memories again and continues "Gordon had been an apprentice under Oliver Olivander who was the ancestor to the wand maker of today's Cadmus Olivander, he was taught how to make wand's but Gordon's Staff making came much later and sometime after he was apprenticed by Oliver, unfortunately this was was stopped due to it being dangerous for dark wizards using them" Rowena had a smile at her remembering how she had seen Gordon's last Staff made before it was Locked away in her Vault and she told them of how it was in their of which they promised to find it in Gringotts when they left for Christmas.

* * *

Hogwarts grounds and train

It was a couple hours later that the trio of friends were leaving the castle for the train but Harry was under his cloak so he can leave without the old man stopping him from leaving as Harry can think he may try to do so also he was trying to avoid Colin Creavey who was an enthusiastic first year that was a major fan boy that always tried to catch his picture and stalk him like Locktwat used to do but not after a few pranks here and there by using Harry's elemental powers like iced floors so he would just slip right past him while yelling madly then crashing into a rock wall that would suddenly appear out of nowhere causing the idiot to lose a few teeth making him the toothless idiot for a short time before the twat had them fixed and being shocked when trying to shake his hand of which were complimented by Greg and Forge (you know who I mean) but they had no idea who had really done it as they were doing a completely different prank at the time.

Harry had spotted Luna Lovegood and he could see that she was alone and walking slowly and he remembered that he had not seen her much except in the Great Hall for mealtimes and in the halls between classes but not anywhere else and he had not gotten any alerts from the necklace that he had given her which had a pendant added on in the shape of a crescent moon and when she rubbed it together he would find and help her if she was in trouble but he had not gotten any messages.

Harry told the others to go ahead and save a compartment as he would follow Luna and see if he can catch her in private so they could talk. He made his way up to her and noticed that she had a slight limp and bruising on her leg which looks as if it was hit by something, concerned about this Harry walks silently making sure that his invisibility cloak is still on and does not slip off and follows closely to the blond girl and when She is near resting at Hagrid's hut before moving again Harry taps her shoulder being mindful to use a silencing spell so nobody can hear her scream of fright and when the girl calms down from her little scare Harry speaks form under the cloak "Luna it's Harry what's up and I am under an invisibility cloak as you cannot see me" Luna turns around and Harry's head pops out causing Luna to giggle at how Harry looks with his confused but concerned face with the rest of his body unseen with a floating head appearance.

Luna responds by saying "Harry don't scare me like that you nearly made me jump out of my skin and I'm fine" Harry narrows his eyes slightly at this and sees that she is trying to hide something but Harry is not giving up " on this so he starts speaking again "Luna do not lie to me, I can tell and why are you sore and limping about tell the truth please" Harry says the last word with compassion, understanding and kindness written in his features and tone of which finally makes Luna open up with her having Tears in her eyes and looking like she is about to break down as she talks

"Oh Harry it is awful I am bullied and made fun of because of my dad's paper and there is this one girl who is a complete bully to me and she always makes fun of me, steals and messes up my things and whenever I try to get help she hits me and blackmails me for doing it and last time she had gotten a hold of my mother's picture and was threatening to set it on fire if I did not listen to her and do as she says and she nearly did destroy it if we were not interrupted by one of our dorm mates coming in the room" Luna is crying openly now and is looking very broken apart from remembering all the Bullying she experienced.

Harry is feeling furious and his face is looking of an expression of steel at how angry he is and determined to find whoever it is will feel the wrath of a true Marauder and Heir of Ravenclaw, Potter, Black and Peverell upon them and Harry asks the distraught Luna in a cold and angry voice " Who is it and I will deal with them personally" Luna looks up startled at Harry's declaration and tries to quickly stop this from happening "No Harry you will only make it worse for me as the bully will just cause more trouble"

She says this in a desperate tone and voice but Harry shakes his head stiffly and answers back with determination and confidence that could not be swayed "Luna if I do not do something it will get worse without help from me and I know how to deal with it so tell me NOWwho it is" Luna bows her head and answers "It was Marietta Edgecombe in my year" Harry nods at the name and makes sure to remember to the name the next time he can meet her and 'Thank' her for being 'oh so nice' to Luna but now Harry speaks after some calming thoughts and talks "Ok Luna it will be fine and you can come with me Luna and spend some time with my friends on the train alright" Luna nods after a few seconds to collect herself and follows Harry under the cloak towards the train.

When they arrived at the train station they got on without trouble and they were able to find the compartment with Mione and Neville inside along with the weasley twins who were talking to them about some pranks that had been done secretly by the trio as Hermione had joined in on some especially Malfoy's pranks as she came up with a prank so that every-time he said the phrase for dirty blood he would have his hair turn bright candy-floss pink and make it so that his voice sounded like a chipmunk form her favourite children's show and his clothes wood turn into a ballerina outfit along with him he would start dancing the nutcracker which was the fuel of many bouts of laughter for nearly the whole school.

Once the twins had stopped talking Harry had told them and his other friends about Luna's treatment by the bully and needless to say they went mental with anger as the twins were the most murderous as they had explained that when Luna had came over to theirs a few times they liked her and thought she was great also they would play with her when they were not pranking and Harry actually feared for the bully when the twins came back from the holidays as after their explanation they had turned their happy smiles into sadistic smirks which made Luna a bit happier at how she was cared for by the group surrounding her.

* * *

9 and 3 1/4 Platform

When the train had arrived at the station everyone else had left as when Harry had seen a man outside on the platform who followed the description of Luna's father Xenophilious Lovegood who Harry knew that the man was a believer of the Hallows and would love to hear a story about them Harry had a sudden funny thought of doing something to help the man's newspaper for those who still read it as a few issues he had read courtesy of owning a fair chunk of the company and having Luna sometimes giving him one to read during mealtimes in the Great Hall and he had seen them talk about the Hallows and the three brothers mystery and so Harry closed the compartment door and opened his trunk once he un-shrunk his trunk (Hey I rhymed that time and again) and closed the blinds to change for his plan to work.

The others were outside waiting for Harry and beside them were Luna's father and Neville's Grandmother who was getting impatient at the waiting but before she could speak her mind they were interrupted by Hermione saying "is that Harry" and the others can hear astonishment in her voice as they all turn to the front of the train where a figure appears just out of the train's mist and you can hear some people around him gasp in surprise as Harry walks towards them with slightly long, nearly Cole black hair than his shiny dark black hair with tips of blue and silver but his tips are now gray and white he has on an impressive and powerful looking robe and full suit on that match's his hair colour's but his eyes are shining silver with a black whole coloured pupil but the most impressive is the long black polished wooden cane with the White Hallows Symbol designed on the front below the head of the cane which is a gleaming silver triangle and a metal cylinder below for grasping when not walking but the triangle vertical so you cannot see the full head but what is above it on the hand of the person is the Peverell ring in his finger.

The young Man walks toward them absolutely oozing intimidation and power that seems to make Hermione breathless at how handsome and powerful that Harry seems to look and when the man is near them he speaks with a clear sharp yet firm tone to Mr Lovegood but he first he slams down his Cane with a bang that snaps them and those who were observing which was most of them who were at the station platform out of their daze and he says " Mr Lovegood head of the Quibbler magazine/Newspaper" Xeno (calling him this when I am in a hurry when typing or when it is so that I can finish quickly) had answered back in a stuttering but near calm voice "Yes who are you" the blonde haired man stares back amazed at the man in-front of him and when he sees the Hallows sign on the cane his eyes widen and nearly bug out at it along with the ring on the finger and Harry answers back " I am Lord Peverell and I am pleased to meet a man who still follows my families beliefs" with this he lifts up the cane with a flick of his wrist and it swings around till it is grasped by the bottom of the cane and now showing the visible triangle head design pointing at the necklace of the Hallows on Xeno's neck where the man's eyes also nearly pop out of their head at the face of the head of the cane which is visible and it has a black shining stone in the centre and a thick golden line in the middle running up from the bottom of the triangle to the point and on the inline of dark silver surrounding both designs in the middle which make the true design of the Hallows and Peverell symbol.

Harry on the inside of his mind-scape is killing himself doubled over with laughter at his prank as it is so worth the consequences that may happen but he snapped out of his fun by Hermione so he comes out of his mind and sees an even funnier sight Luna and Neville hanging on to each other laughing and Mione giggling at the joke that his friends have caught onto as he did tell Luna about a few things in secret during the train ride after the twins left to find Lee Jordon, things like his Heir status as she had gotten good enough at shielding her mind. But what is really amusing is the fact that Neville is ignoring his grandmothers glare at him and the still dear caught in the headlights expression on Xeno's face, after the three of his friends calm down they realize their surroundings they blush at what they see which is the gob-smacked expression of everyone who is looking at them but Neville is soon gulping at his Grandmothers gaze which makes Harry shake his head mentally and remember the conversation he needs to have with the stern woman about her treatment of Neville growing up.

The group are soon at the apparition centre of the platform with Mr Lovegood still in a slight daze about who he met not knowing it is actually Harry in disguise while Neville's grandmother seems to know he is in disguise so does not say anything until they get to her home as Neville had asked if the Lovegood family could spend Christmas together and she had agreed when she had seen how they liked the Lovegood child. When they had arrived at the apparition point they had just seen the Weasley family leave with the twins grinning at Harry who seem to have figured out his prank before they disappeared and when the group of 6 had all gotten ready they were gone from where they were and appeared outside Longbottom Manor.

* * *

Longbottom Manor

The Manor was quite large with huge greenhouses and freshly cut grass grounds along with a nice looking design for the front Garden with a fountain inside showing a crying mandrake baby on top. The group had walked up to the manor and went inside where the inside was very nice and full of sophistication, cleanliness also a bit of art by the photos of past Long bottoms and relatives but the group had walked inside the living area and sat down were Augusta Longbottom (Neville's Grandmother) began speaking " Now Mr Potter I think you should drop your disguise please and explain yourself to me" Harry nods and he stands up and his features change back to his regular looks by using his Metamorph powers but he still had the cane and clothes on him.

What catches the adults eye is the cloak lying next to him which he took off and Neville recognizes it and says " Harry is that your invisibility cloak and why is it not making the seat invisible and when you wore it on the platform" Mione looks curious as well but waits for an answer so Harry does " Well the cloak has a few extra features like it can turn into a strong defensive but stylish cloak when it is not needed to be used for being not seen and it also is summon proof along with curse and jinx proof when in its defensive mode".

Harry paused and took a breath then continued "as to your answer Madam Longbottom I ask you if you know how to shield your mind and you as-well Mr Lovegood before I can tell you what I can".

Both nod and say that they do which Harry has been silently testing them for a while and their mind shields are strong but made sure to not be noticed by them so Harry begins his explanation of his life and what the trio have done so far and with Neville along with Hermione they add their information and when they are done Mr Lovegood is pale at the information while Mrs Longbottom is angry at what she has been told and shocked at how Harry had survived his Relatives treatment of which Harry tells her that he will have them tried just not at the moment as they are still a lot of things needed to be done first to which Mrs Longbottom asks "and what is that Mr Potter" and Harry answers amused "Why Christmas of course" and this joke makes everyone laugh thereby taking away the tension that was built over the conversation and they soon had lunch served by the House Elves while chatting together.

After Lunch they had a tour of the Manor by both Longbottom's where Augusta showed the rooms and halls and Neville showed them the grounds and greenhouses and the plants there were amazing and some were useful for a few potion ingredients that Harry needed for his experimental Potions and when he asked were Neville got them as they were rare to find he answered "well My great uncle is a Herbology researcher and explorer and he gave me a few of these to grow when I was younger and I just started from there, You can take some if you want as I have plenty to spare" Harry thanks him and he conjured up a close-able jar and took enough samples to use for his potions.

When it is later on and dinner time Hermione asks a question that had been bugging her since they had arrived at the Manor and asks Harry " Harry how did you make that cane as I did not see it on you or in the trunk you had" Harry smiles at her and with everyone listening in as-well he answers "Remember the book you found in the RPL (Ravenclaw Private Library) well there was a section inside it that was only readable to the Heir of Ravenclaw which is me and it described how when Staffs were being stopped made, Gordon Ravenclaw had decided to transform Wand's into personalized cane's but were sold at a high price so they would not be banned or stopped production and the only two that were made that are surviving today are owned By Lucius Malfoy and Alistair 'Mad-eye' Moody whose ancestors named Pierre Malfoy and Lawrence Moody whom were given the canes by Gordon and each were different as the Malfoy one could hold a wand from sight and be used to defeat their enemy through sneaky and silent tactics"

Harry took another breath and continued "whereas the Moody cane was the exact opposite of the Malfoy one as it was used for powerful and destructive uses and the canes were passed to each generation until a person could use it as it can be used today and I know this as I remember the elder Malfoy's cane from Flourish and Blotts before second year and when I trained during the summer Tonks had shown me a picture of Alistair Moody who he had been teaching when she was in Auror Training and it is told who was last to have a cane made as I had told you already and I simply connected the dots when I read the book".

The group were extremely interested in this and asked if Harry could do it with their wands but Harry told them he would do them another time as it was time for bed and they were going to be shopping tomorrow for Christmas gifts and so they went to bed with Mr Lovegood saying goodnight as he was using the floo to go home as Luna was staying overnight with the trio and Augusta and once everyone was in bed they all went to sleep preparing for a brand new day.

* * *

Diagon Alley/Gringotts (next day)

The group were out in the alley after a breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron and looking for gifts for each other but before did this they needed money and some things to be done in Gringotts magical bank. The group of 5 were walking into the bank and Harry heads towards a familiar Goblin teller and speaks "Greetings Grindbone, I wish to use your and any goblin services today for two of my companions as they have recently learned of their new heritage and wish to claim there heir status and read any documents that connect to themselves"

Grindbone was looking shocked again as to what the man has said and how he remembered his name as normal wizards but shook himself out of his daze and responded "Lord Potter Black Ravenclaw Peverell I am honoured to be of service and any other uses that the goblin nation can provide please will you all follow me I will lead you to Ragnock" Augusta's eyebrows shot up at this as she recognised the name of which Harry noticed so he asked why "Anything you wish to add Madam Longbottom" they were walking along the familiar corridors towards the same office that Harry had been in during the summer "It's just shocking that the King of the Goblins would be your account manager and your way of greeting the Goblins " Harry's eyes were looking shocked at this piece of information as he did not know or was not told.

They had arrived at Ragnock's door with Harry calmed down from his moment of perplexion and they were soon inside the office and sitting down in front of the regal and now known Royal goblin where Harry begins Talking to him "Greetings Honourable Ragnock May your enemies bathe in their own blood by your victory" Ragnock raised his eyes at the formal greeting but returned it "Greetings Harry and to you may your triumphs be many and your enemies few, so what is it you wish to discuss with me as I did hear that you have found a few lost families that need to be returned to light" Harry nodded and explained to the goblin, who as Goblin's are immune to mind reading and veratiserum, what he had found out about Mione and Neville and there family history and heir status and Ragnock had agreed to this but needed to do a test first.

Neville was first and was he was to simply give a blood sample and it would be poured inside the runic bowl and it would do through a series of scan's to determine if the persons claim of the discovered house is valid and correct.

Neville was given a Goblin made dagger that was covered in some runes and enchanted with magic to make the wound heal after it was cut so to leave less of a mess and so once Neville and cut his hand and let the blood fill the basin bearing in mind to keep the hand from healing as soon as the blade was taken away.

After it was completed and Neville's hand now healed the Goblin waved his hand and the basins contents flashed different colours from Red, Blue, Amber and finally forest green till it flashed gold and Ragnock had nodded then spoke " Your claims are correct as he is heir to the Gryffindor, Smith and Wallace and the same for his last name of which is obvious and he is able to take those houses if it is acceptable for his Guardian ".

The goblin's eyes flicked towards Augusta who was silent for the whole time she was brought inside but replies if slightly stiff "Yes that is acceptable then he may be of some stand-able quality" Harry's eyes narrow dangerously at the old woman's use of badgering towards Neville who looks crestfallen at his Grandmother's opinion of him and Harry Clenches his teeth together grinding them in anger and decides it is a perfect time for their 'discussion' so asks Ragnock while trying to keep calm "Ragnock do you mind that I use the warded room next door as I need to use it and also Hermione if you wish to have validation and guardian approval then you will need your parents so wait just a moment and Neville can you help with the explanation for them when they arrive as I will be busy but firstly HEDWIG "

With a swirl of a small blizzard in the air and a flash of white a Snow white, black breasted and silver wing tipped phoenix appears with a shower of snowflakes falling underneath it Hedwig Harry's Winter Phoenix avian appears and flew onto his Shoulder and then Harry communicates with through his familiar bond _"__What is it Harry my wizard and what do you need of me"_Harry chuckles at the dumbstruck faces of the other people besides Ragnock as he has already seen this during the summer but it is a nice site to watch.

Harry strokes Hedwig's feathers that makes the large snow bird close her eyes and chirp and trill in pleasure at her wizard's pampering but was snapped out of her happy state by Hermione asking "Is that really you Hedwig, you're so Beautiful" to which Hedwig nods but puffs up her chest in appreciation to which Harry shakes his head at Hedwig's pride but does not want to get pecked again like last time he said something like that out loud it hurt a lot for his scalp. Harry speaks " I did tell you about her already but you just never asked to see what she looked like but she spent most of her time at my Aunt's home not my muggle one when I am not in need of Hedwig as the two really enjoy each other's company (A/N: **Hmm, I wonder why 'puts on fake thinking pose as if trying to solve this mystery but it is so obvious and if you cannot think of why here's a clue Snow - Bird - Udonna = friends, Ugh Duh you dumb-o reader)**but she is here to help so let me talk to her" Harry turns around to face her and says "Hedwig we need you to go with Hermione and get her parents to come here and I will be back soon so if things get tense please use your calming voice" Harry winks at his avian companion for the not so subtle hint to her which she returns but if she had lips instead of a break she would be smirking right now but she obediently lands on Hermione and clutches her shoulder when she lands to which Harry gives Mione a warning "You may feel slightly chilly during the teleportation so just remember to tell that to your family when they are coming here" Mione nods nervously but is soon gone in the same flash that Hedwig came in by and once that is done Harry walks into the other room with the elder Longbottom were Harry conjures a regal dark wooded throne with blue Satin cushions sown into the seat and back of it along with Raven and eagle designs where he takes a seat.

He then snaps his finger and an old looking three legged slightly tall stool is across from it while the doors close and dark blue flames light the torches in the room and Harry says "please take a seat Madam Longbottom we have some 'things to discuss" Augusta can tell she has no say in how he is not in the mood for games so sits quietly on the uncomfortable stool and dares not change it with magic as she noticed a feeling like a suppression ward surrounding her and she cannot do magic nor can she sit back up as the chair has been implanted into the ground and surrounded by earth on its legs and she is stuck on the chair for now.

Harry sits back relaxed but the woman can tell it is an act but she cannot tell why he is like this but does not need to wait any longer as he speaks "Tell me Madam do you enjoy crushing my friends confidence and hopes as you seem to" August is shocked at this and angrily replies "I do not and I have no idea of what you mean"

Harry raised an eyebrow at this as she seems to think that she is being honest but to make sure he waves his wand and the floor below the woman ripples then relaxes and Harry starts to talk again " Really and I have also placed my own truth charms around your seat which are as good as using Veritaserum and is less troublesome, I am talking of how you seem to act as if Neville has failed you in some way and I know how he was brought up by you as I saw his memories and experiences with you and it is funny how you can just be clueless so let me explain as plain as I can" Harry Collects himself for what he has been meaning to get of his chest for some time (A/N: **Me too as-well**) as Harry explodes with rage of an inferno

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE MADE YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD BE MADE INTO A SCARED AND UN-CONFIDENT PERSON WHO ONLY WANTED TO BE ACCEPTED FOR WHO HE WAS AND NOT FOR A COPY OF THE MAN YOU GAVE BIRTH TO, OH YES I KNOW YOU WANTED THIS AS IT IS VERY CLEAR TO ME AS YOU DO NOT EVEN CARE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM AS YOUR WAY OF RAISING HIM IS JUST A WAY FOR YOU TO HAVE YOUR OWN GUILT AND SHAME OVER NOT PROTECTING YOUR OWN FAMILY AND THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE SOMEONES HOPES AND DREAMS AND SHIT ALL OVER THEM THEN BURN IT AWAY WHILE REPLACING THEM WITH YOUR OWN PLANS OF HELPING YOU EASE YOUR MISTAKES AND ACTING AS IF THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH IT WELL I TELL YOU AUGUSTA YOU HAVE JUST STOOD BY AND LET YOUR OWN GRANDSON THINK THAT HE IS WORTHLESS TO EVEN BE IN YOUR SO CALLED HIGH AND MIGHTY PRESENCE, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A HEARTLESS HUMAN BEING AND AN EXACT CLONE OF THE DURSLEYS AS YOU HAVE TREATED NEVILLE LIKE A PIECE OF CRAP ALL HIS LIFE WITH YOUR BELITTLING HIM, MAKING HIS ONLY THOUGHTS OF HAPPINESS WAS BEFORE HE EVEN MET YOU AS IT TOOK A LOT OF TIME WITH ME FOR HIM TO EVEN BE HAPPY WITH HIS LIFE AND AS FOR WHEN YOU JUST LET HIM BE DROPPED FROM A HIGH LEVEL OF HEIGHT JUST SO HE CAN BE EVEN REMOTELY CARED FOR HAVING MAGIC AT ALL WHEN HE WAS JUST A SMALL FRAGILECHILD NOT A FUCKING TOY FOR YOU TO BRAKE OVER AND OVER AGAIN TILL IT DOES SOMETHING AT ALL AND SO WHAT IF HE DID MAGIC THEN, HE COULD HAVE NOT AND YOU WOULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR NOT THINKING OF THE CONSEQUENCES OF THIS ACTION WHEN I KNOW YOU DID WATCH THAT HAPPEN AS HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY YOUR IGNORANCE AND VAIN SHITE OPINIONS SO DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR ACTIONS YOUR LADYSHIP".

Harry was now looking completely ready to spill blood as the flame of the torches has now reached the ceiling from his anger flaring with every word he spoke and his eyes were a raging flame absolutely brimming with magic as was his elemental powers that were making his whole Aura whip about due to the wind picking up around him there were thunder clouds and lightning going on in the ceiling which flashed and banged every time he was making a point during his speech but the moisture in the air had been floating about as if ready to be hardened and used as a weapon to strike at the now pale and shaken woman.

Who now has been completely stunned and scared out of her mind at the man in front of her who has listed her ideals and fears about how she had raised her grandson and now seen how her raising has affected Neville into making her see that he is not her son frank but someone else and she tries to answer back but is doing it so weakly

"I had no idea I just miss my son so much and I just wanted to have him with me again so badly that I took it out on Neville and did nothing to help him oh I am a terrible grandmother to him" Harry has calmed down now and the room is back to normal as he sits down on the chair calmly except emotionally spent but feeling good about himself (A/N: Me too I have been wanting to do that for some time now and I am glad it's over) as he looks at the openly crying and distraught woman in-front of him who has admitted to her sins of her own style of abuse and looks to be finally not such an old stiff woman.

Harry speaks softly to her now as he needs to go back inside the Ragnock's office to finish their business "I know you want to help us just please think about the way you speak to Neville and how you can make it up to him by being the family he really needed all along" Harry says this with a kind smile at the end and can see by the now determined look in the eyes of the elder Longbottom that she has made up her mind on what to do so Harry nods and they both leave the room while Harry banishes the stool

But he shrinks the throne as he thinks that he might like to keep it so he puts it in his pocket while switching off the torches one by one on each side with a wave of his other hand and they re-enter the room to see Hermione's parents and Neville in an argument with the Goblin looking Pissed off while Mione is looking desperate for the fight to end so Harry signs and places his right hand under his left arm and pulls out one of his wand-guns that was concealed with spells and raises it into the air but gives a warning look to the woman beside him to take cover so she turns around while covering her ears and waits for the gun to go off.

It did as Harry pulls the trigger which shoots a white spell into the air letting off a loud 'BANG' and small explosion to get their attention and break-up the argument of which it does making Mione to shoot a grateful look at Harry who returns it with a smile and Augusta turns back around amused at the looks the Granger parents have at the sight of the gun but Harry speaks and says "What is going on here and I want the truth but speak one at a time" Harry presented himself with intimidation and strictness that would make anyone be made obeyed as he was looking quite steamed after his tirade earlier with the elder Longbottom.

Hermione stood back up from her seat as she sat down after she noticed Harry once the explosion had been finished so she spoke "We had just returned from bringing my parents at their home and my dad had been a bit stubborn with how they were needed here and when Neville was explaining about how we had found about our other magical lineages and when they had asked what the names were they seemed to be frozen for a moment until they acted very strangely and my dad started yelling about revenge for his abandonment by his family and my mother started mumbling about her mother but it was confusing as she once told me that she never could remember her mother and she was adopted but could not find anything out about them" Neville continued and said then when I tried to calm them down Mr Granger had started yelling again but to Ragnock but was making him very mad about his actions and that was when you walked in and stopped our argument".

Harry nodded and said "Now Mr Granger please speak about what it is that is bothering you and please be calm or else you will not like me mad and I am not kidding at all about that"

Harry's eyes flashed silver for a moment and the elder granger had seemed to understand this threat so he began speaking "well when Hermione had said the family name 'Worth' a switch seemed to have came on inside my head and I had a sudden memory overload of things that seemed like me but younger and in robes but all I could feel were rejection and anger afterwards and I was not thinking clearly until you stopped us from arguing and I calmed down" he paused for breath and continued

"the thing is that I remember being with a family by the name 'Worth' also me having some of my childhood there until I was about 5 years old and next thing I know I'm being placed in a different home and a white light was next then nothing until now as I lived my life as Daniel Granger for the remainder of my years"

Harry nodded at this and everyone else was silent for they were waiting for Harry's answer to this dilemma and he then said "you may have been a-part of that particular Magical family but was abandoned because you were a squib which is a member of a magical family who could not do magic but you were made to not remember anything until another magical member of that family said the name in-front of you to unlock the memories and were placed with non magical people and raised by them until you were able to remember the short magical part of your life which is now when Hermione the new heiress of the Worth family had spoken the name in-front of you"

Everyone was shocked at this but were in for another one as Harry turned to the stunned female Granger who he spoke to "Now I think that something similar had happened to you but instead of being left at a home you were left at an orphanage and wiped of your memories until Hermione had said the name 'Prince but I think something else is afoot as I can now sense magic from you but it is very deeply hidden but I can just about taste it so if I could do this with your permission" the older woman nodded after some hesitation.

Harry then raised his black wand and pointed it at the woman and said _"ostendo sum nobis vestri veneficus__"_and a silver coloured spell hit the elder female Granger were she glowed a mixture of dark purple and gold from her stomach which when Harry changed his glasses to its scan mode he noticed her magical core had a layer of magic covering it but there were very small cracks which the core's own magic was seeping through.

This explained why there was a low level of magic surrounding the woman now and it seemed as if the cracks were recent as if it was breaking down meaning that the binding of the core which was what the layer of magic is that now is temporarily surrounding the core but was failing to contain the now releasing magic inside. Harry turned his glasses off and spoke to the now calmed people in the room " I have found some interesting news about you Mrs Granger or should I say Mrs Prince" he smiled at the gob-smacked people in the room and continued

"I have found that you are in fact a witch but your magic was bound until it started to collapse and by the scan's that were made by me I have concluded that it had done so when we had met before in the alley before school began as it seemed when you were in my presence for the short time and my magic is very powerful and I was unable at the time to stop some of it from seeping out of me as I was finishing a magical spar with my aunt and not my non-magical one as I hope that Neville has explained this to you if not I will let Hermione do the honours when we are shopping together later on, anyway the magical release my body was giving off was its way off a cool down from the use of my powers" Harry takes a seat after his explanation and continues with his discussion "I believe that your core will be usable in another few months by next summer probably and when that happens you are going to glow like a Christmas tree than I will send you a potion soon so when it does occur it will stabilize your magic but it has to be Hermione that administers it as she is also magical and will not be harmed as it can be harmful to those who cannot do magic no offense to you Mr Granger or is it 'Worth' now I will leave that for you to decide but I will say this, we can talk later as you still need to give Hermione permission to take up her mantle of the families she has to take for herself".

The adults nodded and they gave permission for Hermione to take up her mantle and when they did this the goblin hit a button and another goblin Harry recognized as Griphook who nodded slightly at Harry and gave Ragnock two boxes to the royal goblin of which when Griphook stood back behind Ragnock who then opened the boxes and presented a set of different designed rings all of which were named underneath and Neville was asked to take them first but was asked to write down on the emancipation form before taking the rings when he did so Neville studied the rings crests before he put them on which in order were:

**Longbottom - Forest Green****Tree symbol with a coloured Yellow Background**

**Gryffindor - Red Griffin symbol with Golden coloured Background**

**Smith - Light Green Question Mark symbol with a gray coloured Background**

**Wallace - A Long White Claymore Sword symbol with a Sky Blue Background**

As Neville placed the rings on they then flashed their own background colours before resizing themselves and when this was done he stepped back when the goblin asked for Hermione to come forward as she did so with the rings she was given which had the crest designs shown:

**Prince - A Black Rapier Sword with a White Background**

**Worth - A Brown Portrait with a small female figure inside and a Cream-coloured Background**

**Le Fey - A Golden Wand with a Purple****Background**

The Goblins were looking interested at the Le Fey crest that was now adorned on Hermione's finger after the rings had resized themselves the same way as Neville's and the two goblin's had conversed with each other before returning and addressing her

"Lady Prince-Worth-Le-Fey Granger I hope that the goblin nation can repay the debt was done by your ancestor Madam Morgan Le fey and do not think as you were told of her being a dark lady of epic proportions as this was a cover up as she was actually a powerful good witch who fought against prejudice and for rights of all magical creatures at the time but she was devastated by an attack of her first husband Myrddin Emrys or to you Merlin who was assassinated by an enemy of Morgan's while Merlin was sleeping in his bed and through her desperation for revenge for her murdered husband as this murder was planned to break the woman's hold of her power and mind by the loss of her love"

Ragnock paused and takes a breath then continues "instead of her being broken she had contacted the goblin's namely my ancestors to help her get revenge and if done she would give us land of which we can live in for the rest of our days and this land is what Diagon alley stands on but with treaties made with different magical people we had sold some of it besides the bank as this is our last piece the gift that was given to us from the Lady Le Fey"

The royal goblin continues again after another breath "as the time passed for a while my ancestors were able to help The Lady and kill the man who had assassinated Merlin but with this more pressure was placed upon from the son of the murderer that was killed who had spread rumours about Le Fey being a dark witch and since then all the Lady wanted to do was spend her remaining days in peace" he paused again to breath and continued

"we had let the rumours spread while my ancestors helped her have a new identity and she left for France were years later after grieving for her killed husband she fell in love with a travelling wizard named Blaine Prince whom she married and had children as the Lady had yet to have children with Merlin and as it was coincidence the night of Merlin's murder was the night when they would have mated and had offspring yet this did not happen as to what had happened to Merlin that night but from when the Lady had passed away many years after she had her children these secrets made by Morgan Le fey would be kept a secret with each Leader of the Goblin nation until it was to be told to the rightful heir of the Lady Le Fey and to those she trusted which is you Madam and each of you here will keep this secret until you feel it necessary to have it told to the world for your or our benefit "

The goblin leader bowed his head in respect to the now stunned group of witches and Wizards and one Squib in the room who have now learned a very interesting secret and Hermione who recovered from this spoke " I thank you for your generosity you have shown and I intend to honour the dept made by my Ancestor to you in hopes that her name be no longer slandered by anyone anymore" the goblin leader raised himself from his seat and walked around to Hermione and he got on one knee and bowed his head to her which shocked the group even more when he spoke

" I thank you for your own kindness and understanding taken upon yourself and you may always be honoured by the Goblin Nation with the respect that the Lady had given us many centuries ago also should you need our assistance we will be at your call at anytime".

Hermione nodded in thanks and the group left the office to be led to the carts that lead to the dungeons where they would go in order of vaults that belonged between the three children.

* * *

Vault Caverns - Gringotts

The First Vaults Harry's so they went to the Potter vaults and Evan's vault first which were close to each other and there first one was vault 549 that was the Family vault that when they went inside it was filled with Armour and weapons of past Potter's along with portraits of some of Harry's ancestors and relatives and the most recent ones were his grandparents and great grandparents who when he had read the names it said _Damien Potter - Dorea Potter_ his Grandparents and the other Portrait's Plaque said _Charles Potter - Anna Potter_ and both of the Portraits were frozen and looked to in the same stasis that Rowena's portrait was in so he took it and placed them inside his trunk which he brought with him and placed them in his 4th compartment.

He also placed some other things inside it like spare metals left over that he could use for Hermione's weapon's and armor when he makes them and also he takes some books and scrolls as-well then leaves and once the vault door closes they make a stop to the next Potter one which is number 627 and was filled with jewels and necklaces all adorned with the Potter crest were Harry took some of each to be used for his Christmas gifts to his friends and there last vault was the money vault number 687.

This is where Harry added some money that he had previously separated into Magical and Non-Magical piles so he would not have to exchange it and so that every money that was placed into the vault it would half it and change each half into the different types of money and did not need anymore as he could take some form his wallet that he got which he linked to his vault along with his separate silk pouch that help magical money.

The next vault was The Ravenclaw Vault number 691 one as He would not go to the Black vault without Sirius to go with him and he had already been to the Evan's vault number 619 much earlier in the year as he got a few letters and books that belonged to his mother which have helped in Potions and Charms in school.

So they went into the Ravenclaw vault and went inside they began searching for the now learned staff which they found in a magically protected case with writing below it that read:

_**The Staff of Gordon Ravenclaw**_

_**May This Weapon of the Wise Seek Its Next User of Great Power and Responsibility in My Stead?**_

_**For The Raven's Of Our Flock**_

The staff was a sight to see as it was pure white as if it was made of the heavens and it had a medium sized shining snow like blue crystal but it was guarded by the white wooden cage surrounding it and the wood itself which Harry recognized by its colour and feeling was made out of the near extinct White Wenge tree that is so rare that Harry only could get a small amount due to it being protected by nature loving Witches and Wizards (**a/n: Looks like Gandalf's staff when he is the white wizard in The Lord of The Rings)**

This type of wood draws from the elements of earth and water, it seeks a companion of strength and versatility that is most compatible with an owner who is in touch with nature. Used for defence and protection it is excellent for dispelling dark magic.

Harry placed his hands on the staff to see if he could use it once he placed the case on a nearby desk and opened it but he only got a minor reaction and Harry thought '_I bet I know who this may work with if it is not me then she can use it instead I will just give it to her next time I see her'_**(a/n: Find out who later or guess by sending a review).**Harry collected the staff, shrunk it then put it away in his trunk then he made his way out of the vault after picking up a few more things like books and scrolls and put them away.

The Last vault was the Peverell Vault number 692 which Harry needed to use the Peverell Heir ring to enter instead of a key which he was told by Griphook the goblin who was with them that it was an extra safety precaution for protecting what was inside which made Harry a bit excited at what was inside and when the vault was opened he stepped inside were in the middle of the cavern filled with a few books and piles of money was a large portrait that had three young men who were standing behind a swirling gray background and when Harry walked up closer to the picture in the silver and black wooden frame he could make out what they looked like below the photo it had a medium sized plaque which read:

_The Three Brothers_

_Antioch, Cadmus, & Ignotus Peverell_

_**MAY THE HALLOWS GUIDE YOU FROM LIFE TILL DEATH**_

The three brothers were in order from the right side stood the oldest Antioch and in the middle stood the second oldest Cadmus and on the left side stood the youngest of them Ignotus and each of them had different features as;

Antioch had smooth and slicked back rust coloured brown hair, tall build with broad shoulders, Smokey Blue eyes and pale skin.

Cadmus had long shoulder length chestnut brown hair and was a few inches shorter than his older brother and had dark amber coloured eyes.

Ignotus had similar features to Harry but Ignotus's hair was flat and messy but was all black in colour, he had silver coloured eyes the same ones as when Harry pranked Mr Lovegood and he was shorter than the other two brothers by a foot but he was lean and wiry in build meaning he was not scrawny as Harry once was before his body grew bigger during the summer.

Harry saw an imprint of the Hallows symbol in the middle of the plaque which meant to Harry that he needed to use the Peverell heir ring to make the painting come to life and when he had done so he watched as the figures started shifting and waking up and as they got their bearings correct they as one looked around their painting in confusion for a moment before seeing Harry in-front of them and as one they were curious so the eldest brother asked "Who are you young sire as we have been in sleep for some time and are rather confused as to why we are here as the last thing we 3 remember was being placed into a sleep enchantment until another of our family has need of us of which may be you but who are you"

Harry answered back "My name is Harry Potter or Harrison Potter as that is my full first name" As soon as Harry said Potter the youngest brother's eyebrows shot up at this of which Harry noticed but waited for the brothers to speak for themselves.

The youngest brother spoke "I recognize that name as I am the first Potter myself after these idiots beside me got themselves killed for their stupid uses of their so called gifts" The other brothers looked at the youngest with a pout at his insult at them but remained silent as Harry replied "are you really the first one to be a Potter".

The youngest nodded and explained "when news reached of our powerful items at the time people went looking for us but the stone was lost by a thief who was killed after stealing it from Cadmus's home and since then it was not found until it was recovered by our cousin's many times great grandson from that dark wizard and used to create this portrait and the wand was passed from duel to duel by death until it was taken and put to safety by a family by the name of Gregorovitch who we know about as Brucius's descendant Davros had given it to them when he had won of it by a duel as he had heard rumours about an unbeatable dueller with a powerful wand which happened to be the elder wand and when he won the wand he had given it to them but the cloak I had kept with me and it has been handed down from generation to generation of Potters all swearing to never lose it or to find it until it is given to its rightful user which I believe is you and the name Potter of which I had changed my last name to and my first name to Lawrence as-well but I did prefer to go by my real name in private"

Ignotus paused then continued "I had done all this when the rumours had started as I wanted to be left alone from all that but I made sure that no one would steal the Cloak from our family unless it was given freely by them so that the borrower could use it but only for a short time as I being the original owner of the cloak had placed a strong compliment charm of which makes the borrower give it back when the person who is to own it is near"

Harry was stunned at this and asked "Why did only you talk of this and not your brothers as it was their items mentioned mostly" The now known first Potter says back "that's easy they are too snooty and stupid to not admit their mistakes and would not remember all of it as they both are really impatient" Ignotus chuckled at the affronted faces on his brothers and so did Harry who smirked at the cunning made by his ancestor and his humour but Harry asked "what did happen to your cousin as I can only see your portrait here and no others"

Ignotus smiled at the question and answered "Brucius had married a small time family but had kept his last name secret and he married a woman by the name of Carmen Gaunt but took her family name and as to why his descendant Davros took the last name Peverell was because he needed to continue the family line of Peverell and name so he had two sons by the name of Lucas Peverell and Stewart Gaunt but had kept the last name secret from rabid fans of the Hallows tale and he had passed the stone of Resurrection from different Gaunt's and Peverell's until it was taken from them by said dark wizard until Davros stole it back but wanted to keep it safe so he reshaped it into a ring and made its true appearance shielded except for those who had the other Hallows or were descended from me or Brucius and it has remained with the Gaunt's till then".

Harry's eyebrows shot up at that as he may have a new lead to find the stone but will have to investigate later as he remembered something about a family called Gaunt when he was reading a magical family book during his summer

Ignotus continued his speech "If our other relatives are anywhere it may be in the Gaunt or Potter family vaults and I know all this facts is that each Peverell that has awakened us as I remember now that a few later Gaunt's and Peverell's filled us in on a few facts that we wanted to know rather than just Davros" Harry nodded and told them that he would talk to them later so he froze the portrait and shrunk it down then placed it inside his trunk then left the vault while locking it behind.

When Harry was done and in the Cart Neville's vaults were next and so they went to the Longbottom one which was number 555 as they had one giant vault so that it would have less travelling to separate Longbottom Vaults and when Neville came back outside with his Grandmother he was carrying a long Forest Green Cloak on the outside of it with Yellow coloured fabric on the inside that had a silver and matching green clasp (Similar cloak clasps used by the hobbits in the film Lord of the rings) it had a tree as its design but was made of metal but coloured in the green colour of the cloak.

Harry was told by Neville that it was made by his grandfather as a gift for him should he become a lord or true heir but his grandmother never gave it to him until now and he also thanks Harry for talking to his grandmother about her treatment towards himself as he would have never been able to do so alone.

Next was the Gryffindor vault that was number 694 which had to be opened by using blood form the heir and when Neville had done so by a dagger given to him by Griphook then Neville placed his hand on the vault until he heard gears and locks grinding and unlocking where Neville cleaned the cut on his hand and healed it with a little wandless spell Harry taught him and soon Neville went inside.

Later after a few moments Neville came out with a few books and two scabbards one empty and another with a small dagger/short sword designed with Mythril and Ruby's and both scabbards had crimson brown leather wrapped around them with Griffin designs on them and Neville told Harry the note that was with the items said that the actual sword for the missing scabbard was safe with a friend of Gryffindor and would come to Neville when he really needed it.

Once Neville was back inside the cart they made their way to Neville's next vault The Smith vault which was number 697 and opened easily and Neville came back out with a light green and grey coloured spyglass and metal stick with a ball at the end which Neville explained what both of them were as the first item was a special spyglass that could see invisible traces and magical signatures which were similar to Harry's glasses that were charmed to do different things (A/N: **Look up Mystic Summer for more details**) and the stick could get anyone inside any door even if it was protected by ward's or locked and you could not use a wand.

Next was the Wallace vault and was vault Number 708 and was the last one for Neville who went inside it and came back out with a large Claymore sword that was white metal but had a medium sized blue sapphire in the Pommel (A/N:Bottom of the sword) along with the name 'WALLACE' etched in a darker metal along the handle and the Scabbard was designed like the Scotland flag as it was painted with blue around what looked to be the very Rare Edinburgh White Dragon-hide that Harry had recognized by the intensity of its white colour that could only belong to that type of dragon as there were only about a handful of them left and there were a mated pair in a secret Dragon reserve near Edinburgh that few people knew about but was told by The Flamel's who had went there a few times before and had shown him pictures and given him a book about them made by one of the keepers of the reserve.

Hermione was the Last person to look at her own new vaults and the first vault was the Prince Vault number 400 and when she went in she soon came back out with a shrunken portrait and a few potion and spell books but Hermione looked sad and depressed about something so Harry asked "What's wrong Mione"

Hermione smiled weakly at Harry's nickname for her and explained "I found a portrait of Eileen Prince and she told me of how her husband was not very tolerant of magic and he made it difficult for their son to grow up who was magical like his mother she hid her pregnancy with spells to keep my mother safe and when My mother was a year old Eileen took her to an orphanage to be safe as she did not want the hard life her son had then so she placed memory spells on my mother until a relative could break them as she hoped that by then it would be more deal-able but that is not the most shocking of all as her son's name was Severus Tobias Snape or Professor Snape" Harry is gob-smacked at this but Hermione continues " Eileen had died in a car crash when Snape was in his Sixth year at the beginning of it and so did Tobias Snape her husband when they were both together after they had dropped Severus off at the train to Hogwarts"

Harry nodded as he thought of the time zone of this as it was about the time that Snape had accidentally ruined his friendship with Lily Evans Harry's own mother and was tormented by cruel pranks by his dad and the other marauders before then which made sense as to why Snape had called Harry's mother 'Mud-blood' **(A/N: I do not mean to use it as I hate that word as it is nothing better than calling a black person a N**** I will not write the actual word down in case of black readers are offended as I am not racist)**as all the pain and suffering that the man had suffered recently made Snape say it as a way of letting out his temper but was never forgiven at all.

Once Hermione calmed down the group headed to the Worth Vault Number 301 were Hermione came out with a bunch of notes and books along with a few bits of jewellery like rings and necklaces which she told Harry was for Her dad as a gift to him to which Harry nodded at and they headed to the final vault which was the longest drive in the cart so far until Harry asked to go faster which Griphook smirked at and soon everyone bar Harry and the Goblin were clinging on for dear life as Harry was shouting and whooping loudly in enjoyment of the ride.

They arrived at the last vault of the day The Le Fay Vault Number 001 which was Massive and had a large tiger was guarding it that Hermione conversed with and it allowed her entry and afterwards Hermione placed her heir ring which unlocked the giant door that shook of its dust and excess magic that was probably sealed inside.

When she came back out from the vault after going inside she had a few large tomes and two other items that were a set of long slim knives (**A/N: Like Legolas's blades in LORD OF THE RINGS Film)**that had golden handles but the metal of the blades had a purple colour on the blade's edge and also a small shrunken portrait. When Harry asked Hermione while they were returning to the surface what the blades were made of she told him it was made of a magical metal crafted by Le Fey herself and some other magical creatures but she did not say due to a vow she took and the purple edge was a spell enchanted into the blade to act as a multiple poison which would switch from different uses from Paralyzing to killing on the command of the blades user and the portrait was of the Lady Le Fey herself.

* * *

Entrance/Exit of Gringotts Bank and Diagon Alley

The group had finished their business in the bank and needed to pick up some last few things for Christmas and so Hermione and her parents went to the Bookstore to grab a few more things to look up on themselves about what they had learned so far and the items they had all took form the vaults were placed in Harry's empty Compartment in his Trunk for safe keeping.

Harry was heading to a few of the side shops he did not get a chance to go into before and he went inside he could see a few magical items like two way mirrors, sneakoscopes and other nick-knacks and when he left he had 1 sneakoscope, a pair of 2-way mirrors and a few special things for Christmas and he could also see that he needed a few new robes so he went to Madam Malkin's robes & clothes store and browsed for a while when he noticed a few nice clothes for Luna as a gift for Christmas so he bought them along with a silver and midnight blue dress robe with the Peverell and Black coat of arms as a joke to infuriate Malfoy when he saw him as The blonde ponce thinks he will be the actual Heir to the Black family as his mother was Sirius's cousin Narcissa Malfoy nee Black but since Harry's Grandmother was a Black herself when she married Damien Potter his Grandmother who was from the main family line of the black's like Sirius was then he or Sirius were the rightful heir to the Black family and the Peverell coat of arms was to make Dumbles crack if possibly as it will make the old man more jumpy, blind and easy to fool into being sent to trial later in the year like the Dursley's will along with him.

Harry came out of the shop only to be bumped into Brunette haired girl who stumbled from the collision but righted herself when she was steady and turned to yell at the person who bumped into her but stopped short as she saw a pair of silver and Emerald Green Eyes of which she snapped out of her gaze a few moments later and saw who it was to which she spoke "Greetings Potter what is the meaning of your actions of being in my way" Harry studied the face of who he bumped into and was speaking and replied "I am sorry for the trouble...its Daphne Greengrass isn't it" Daphne nodded stiffly as she was still annoyed at Harry bumping into her before.

Harry spoke again to not let the mood of their conversation be a sour due to their unexpected meeting and greeting "I see you are doing some shopping as well for Christmas how is it" Harry said trying to be courteous and pleasant towards the somewhat unknown Slytherin girl in his year but hopes she is not as bad as Pansy 'pug-face' Parkinson from what he saw during Potions and when he pranked Malfoy on Halloween. Daphne rolls her eyes at the boy she knew and saw in school but only in classes and when in the great hall but she did smirk a bit when she remembered the prank in the hall a few months ago that was done to Malfoy and the red haired weasel of an idiot and she was sure that Potter had done it as she did notice the smirk he had when it happened but she was unsure if it was him on Halloween somehow when Potter had done the hilarious trick on the stupid white blonde Malfoy and so she answered back "I am in fact doing some Christmas shopping and hoping to find something for my sister as she is a first year but has been driving me up the walls so far with her annoying attitude so far when she is in school" Harry smirked at the expression on the Brunette girl's face at her describing her sister as he thought it made her look kind of cute but shook it off and replied " Well I hope you enjoy your shopping and will see you at school later on and a word of advice, you may want to give your sister something that will be shocking and make her not be so annoying but a little embarrassing" Daphne was a little stunned at the sly way he gave her advice as it did sound smart and sneaky to her which she now thinks it may be a bit better to get to know Potter much more and with a pleased but hidden nod she walks away while still pondering on Harry Potter.

Harry smirks as he thinks on how he may have gained a new acquaintance in his life but shakes it off and walks to Flourish and Blotts seeing Neville and his Grandmother talking to Hermione's parents while he notices Mione coming out with two books that had a title saying 'The Life of A Prince by Arnold Prince and 'Worth's and Discoveries by Steven Worth as Harry does not have those ones in his own personal Libraries and so he walks up to Mione and asks when she sees him "I don't recognize those books are they new Mione" Hermione Blushes at the nickname being said in-front of her parents who notice it and have light smirks at the possible relationship that could be between Hermione and Harry but Hermione shakes it off as she is answering Harry's curious question which matches his face that Hermione finds to be quite cute but does not say so as she will probably be teased later in from her mother and Harry grilled by her father but Hermione places up wandless security and privacy spells that Harry has taught her which she is grateful for so she freely speaks to Harry "I found a few letters in the Prince and Worth vaults that tells of the authors of both books were actually friends and had privately published these books together then they had given them to the owner of this bookshop so that an unknown Heir of either their family Line who needed in-depth information about their families could find these books and use them as they were needed by the heir and since there was not much on the families even in your books so I thought that there may have been something in the vaults but there was not a lot until I found those letters which I read in the Vault but did not tell you in-case they were stolen by another member of those particular families before I could see them but I was lucky to find that owner of the shop who I met had said that the Authors who made the books had made special spells together to make sure that the magic of the books would choose its rightful owner and not someone else who if they tried to read them or steal them they would be magically shocked " Harry raised his eyebrows at this as it could be useful and asks " Do you have the spells in anything you took from either vaults Mione" Hermione answers back uncertain "I picked up a few of the family spells and magic's done and created by both families and have not yet read them so it is nearly impossible to determine if the correct spells are in there if not I could ask Eileen when we get home to Neville's once I un-shrink the portrait" Harry nods at this as it does sound like a good chance but they were cut short by Augusta Longbottom saying "We best get home now if everyone has what they need as it is getting late and we have only two more days till Christmas" Everyone nodded as if saying they had everything they needed and soon they were all at the Floo of The Leakey Cauldron ready to leave and head to Longbottom Manor for getting ready for Christmas Day in a couple of days.

* * *

Longbottom Manor Christmas Day

Harry woke up to the sound of Neville shouting about Christmas and running into Harry's room in the Longbottom Manor.

Harry then got dressed once he was awake and Neville had left the room after closing the door, then Harry had his robe on he went down stairs to the main living room were the large pine tree with magical and normal decorations were on it like fairy baubles which had small fairy creatures inside glass baubles that shine brightly at night but most of them were asleep as it is not night time yet

The other fairy's were looking around from inside their baubles in curiosity except one who looks sad and not as lively as the others which makes Harry curious but was momentarily distracted by listening to Neville going around the manor waking everyone up for Christmas Brunch as it is nearly noon as everyone else was very tired the other day from getting the gifts for everyone ready and had decided to sleep a bit more then wake up near lunch.

Harry refocused himself then he walked up to the tree and lifted the bauble away from it that was holding the depressed Fairy inside who was startled a bit by the sudden motion and looked up slightly to see what was going on and when she noticed Harry holding her from inside her ball she slightly panicked which made Harry quickly but safely place the ball down and send a small comforting pulse of his own magic through the glass sphere to calm the scared fairy down as Fairy's are created from pure magic that is from happy and calming waves of magical pulses from newborn magical children after their first laugh or use of magic at a young age but they are needed to be close to plant life i.e. flowers for it to work as the correct emotions from the baby and the right amount of magic expelled from the young magical being at the right moment it will along with the flower create a fairy which carries the pollen, magic and emotions to a nearby forest and it will be born there but each fairy that is born has a slight magical bond but not romantically as the fairy will help that child when in need by either sending a boost in magical power or giving invisible advice like a suggestion in the magical person's mind through the bond they share and the gender of the Baby will determine what gender the fairy will be as from what Harry had learned from Udonna as she had filled in and taught things to Harry that he still had gaps in knowledge and information about certain secret or rare magical Beings besides Witches and Wizards that his Tutors had not a lot of information due to the British Ministry trying to control and discriminate other magical being's but themselves by removing certain positive and helpful information about them but thanks to the American Magical Government they have a much more reasonable and fair treatment of nearly all Magical Creatures besides Inferi, Dementors and Demons as they are dangerous creatures that will cause harm to people, The Fairy genders are usually the opposite of the magical baby except if they are twins or a Metamorph their gender will be random like girl for girl or boy for boy (visa versa) but it depends on the power of the baby if this happens and Harry knew of how to treat Fairy's as there was a small colony of them near Rootcore where Udonna had introduced Harry to them but he was taught how to speak and be polite to them as an angry Fairy is not something to be messed with.

The fairy had calmed down from inside the glass sphere and was looking at Harry with a little anxiety at what will happen to her as Harry begins to examine her closely with his glasses in zoom mode to get a good look at her (A/N:**no pervy thoughts now you dirty minded guys**) as she had long moonlight silver hair that was smooth and down past her shoulders and snowflake like wings along with a nice healthy petite body that was covered in a long dress which looked to be made from a snowdrop or a white Lily flower along with clear shiny white dainty slippers.

Harry gently opened the bauble and let the Fairy carefully onto his palm when the fairy agreed to do so after some encouragement from Harry he began to talk to her using a special sign language as this was the way to talk to Fairy's if you were not a fairy yourself as if the fairy did talk you would only hear twinkling and jingling sounds coming from the Fairy (**A/N: Like how Tinker-bell in the peter pan films bar the one named Hook was able to talk and I thought of this from the Tinker-bell films as when we see them the Fairy's seem to be able to talk to each other but it makes me think of how Peter Pan was able to talk to Tinker-bell by recognizing her different noises she made to speak or convey her emotions**).

Harry signed _"What is wrong My fair Fairy of the snow"_as Harry recognized by the looks and dress sense of the Fairy that she belonged to a winter colony of Fairy's as each fairy is assigned to a different colony depending on the season they were born, where they lived or the flower they came from and their appearance as-well. The Fairy signed back a little fearfully "_You can talk to me Mage-kind"_(**A/N: I made a way of fairy identification for the Fairy creatures like Mage-kind meant male magical user and Wicka-kind for female magical user and I know some of you know that I was going to use this as a way of shortening the name of Witch but I changed my mind and I put this also down encase I did not mention earlier.)**Harry signed back kindly **(A/N: I made it the same way as my previous authors note as a way of socially talking to a fairy)**_"Yes snow-ling__I can and to know what is troubling you at this day of your tribes festival"_Christmas (**A/N: 25th December**) Harry remembered from Udonna's teachings was a special time for Fairy's of the winter that was when the Fairy Snow Queen and King as each seasonal tribe has a pair of ruling royalty to govern over the different tribes and on Christmas or as in the fairy sense Yule time celebration were the King and Queen would celebrate with their Fairy tribe the day of the King and Queens first ruling and have a great feast and party together with all of the snow tribe Fairy's in one large group outside Loch Lomond in its Forests in Scotland and it was on different days for each seasonal tribe as The Spring one would celebrate on 1st of March in Wales, The Summer Tribe would celebrate on 11th of June in England and the August tribe would celebrate on the 28th of October in Mainland Ireland in the Dublin forests nearby the city.

The Fairy signed back more calmly but still looked a bit scared but also awed about how someone could know of their own holiday _"I am sad Mage-kind as I was taken forcibly and placed inside that ball of glass when I was travelling to the festival and was unable to find help as I tried to with my magic but the sphere I was inside would not let me communicate properly and I even tried to get help through my bond but received no reply that I knew of"_Harry was a bit annoyed and ticked off at some ignorant wizard of witch doing this as it was a heavy crime and a rule not to do so near Christmas to a winter Fairy near the day of their festival for Fairy Law which thanks to Udonna he knew of when he asked about Fairy information along with everything else he wanted to know about them like from what he knew of what would happen to the wizard/witch that had captured the Winter Fairy as he/she would be tortured by the cousins to the fairy's Pixie's which Harry remembered from his prank and so called lesson with Locktwat and the person responsible for the crime would be tormented by them until he repented and apologized for his mistake or travesty.

Harry signed back_"Well you do not need to be afraid Snow-wing as you can make it to the festival now but your own wing looks damaged to me"_The Fairy looked at her left wing and sees that is a bit crumbled and sore as she now notices with a wince that it is true her wing is damaged but as she begins to tear up at the fact that it may yet be possible she will fly again or make it to her festival she hears Harry speak again " _Don't worry Little Snowflake I will help you as much as I can"_Harry says with confidence as he sets the Fairy down gently on her feet while the fairy steadies herself with a icicle she made for herself and Harry sets his hands on the stone table which harry transfigured from the wood that was there before and he begins his chanting while he uses and concentrates his elemental abilities to help heal the fairy as elemental beings can only help other elemental creatures to heal or fix them and so as Harry recites the ancient spells taught to him by his Aunt Udonna _**"By the Guardian of the elements please let me help this being of your powers the winged one of ice and snow in the time of this one's need and by your blessing and right it is done by you I ask humbly for your help"**_Harry's elemental abilities soon changed the water he had created himself into an ice bowl filled with cold water which the fairy got into quickly as it seemed to know what to do and as soon as the chanting was finished the bowl sealed itself into an oval shaped egg made of ice and water and on the inside a glow was coming from within where the fairy was and soon the glow was brightly covering the egg in a silver and white colour but the egg soon split in two after a minute and the fairy was laying inside with the water that was inside with it was gone and absorbed by the now healed wing.

Harry sat back from his task a bit tired but happy at the outcome as the small ritual was done and it seemed to have worked and now as Harry can see the Fairy was waking up and when it did it looked around and examined her body and when she saw her now healed wing she was so happy she started skipping and fluttering about in the air but when she noticed how her magic felt and now a magical pull was felt a she turned towards it and saw the happy Harry sitting there watching her amused she shot towards him and hugged his face-cheeks while kissing it in happiness and making many happy noises which Harry could hear but was embarrassed at this a bit which the ecstatic Fairy noticed and calmed down but still shivering in joy and floated in front of Harry and tried something _"Hello Mage-kind can you hear me"_ Harry felt a mental connection a bit like how Hedwig and Lady Hogwarts talked to him and he could only see the Snow Fairy in-front of him which after a few seconds of pondering his eyes widened at his answer which the fairy noticed and was shivering even more in happiness and so Harry now wanting to test his theory he tried speaking out through his mind _"Yes I can hear you but how unless?"_ Harry lets his question hang for the fairy to answer which it does excitably _"Yes I am your bonded Fairy, I could not be sure when I first met you as I was distracted and sad to not notice how your magic responded to me when you tried to calm me down but when I felt the pull after you helped me heal I was now sure you were my bonded but there is something strange as I can now see more than one magical bond attached that is not your magical Familiar animal as I can tell you have one by my own magical sight that I could not use as I needed to be completely healthy and not be damaged which my sight did return after you healed me but it does seem like Fairy magic to me but not of my kind as I can sense the magic of a spring, summer and autumn Fairy attached to you and a few more bonds as-well but I cannot tell what they are except for one that seems old and I can see a large castle and a Lady at the doors from the magic of the bond"_ Harry nods at this as it does seem like she is referring to his bond with Hogwarts as he is the heir of Ravenclaw which he tells his now found bonded Fairy which sets the winter winged female into a frenzy of shock and joy as she explains _" You are the Heir of the Wise Lady our culture's saviour" _Harry nods confused at this and asks what she means by saviour so she replies _"It was long ago when our kind were being hunted for our magic by dark wizards but then the wise Lady Rowena had made sure to help us by creating spells and enchantments to help save our kind like stopping the dark wizards and freeing our kind from our captives but the spells made us able to fight and protect ourselves but this was before she had created Hogwarts with her four friends Helga, Godric and Salazar."_ Harry was a bit shocked at this but he then remembered not asking Rowena's portrait about her time before Hogwarts and not even thinking of this and promises himself to ask her when he sees her but is snapped out of his musings by a exclamation that was Neville saying "WOW Harry are you actually talking to that Fairy" Neville's speech startles the fairy in question who hides behind Harry scared but calms when Harry sends a few mental words (not crazy) to the fairy that Neville is his friend and will not harm her and when the fairy who sends a mental note to him her name which Harry smiles at and nods to is calm now and sitting on his shoulder where Harry tells Neville " Yes this is Glacia my bonded Winter Fairy who I recently discovered" Neville nods but with a smirk answers back "Ok well everyone else is up now and getting ready so you may want to get rid of the ice lipstick on your cheek" Harry looks in a nearby mirror and notices white frosty kiss patterns on his right cheek where Glacia kissed him multiple times earlier which he rubs off quickly much to Neville's chuckles of amusement.

Soon everyone is down at the dining table for Christmas Brunch and Harry is filling everyone in on Glacia and what happened this morning when he woke up to everyone's astonishment at how Harry has an Fairy bond but it is Luna who says "that's great I always wanted to speak to a fairy as there is one colony near where me and daddy live but we did not want to disturb them at all so we left them alone but I think that it is a Spring Tribe that is there near where we live" Harry nods happy at this as he will have no doubt that the tribe there has a happy life near the Lovegood home but Harry turns to Hermione who looks to be wanting to ask a question so Harry nods to let her do so " Harry how does the bond help you at all besides the boost in magic and advice?" Harry answers back " Well Mione you know how me, you and Neville are elemental users like how we can control Water, Earth and Fire and so on" Hermione nods at this so Harry continues " Well the powers come from believe it or not Fairy's (insert Mione's stunned expression) as when a new fairy is born the child that it is created from is sometimes given a gift by the Fairy or a blessing and this can be chosen depending the type of fairy it is as if it is an Autumn Fairy you are given power over Earth and plants, if it is a Summer Fairy you have power over Fire and Lighting but if it is a Spring Fairy you have power over Wind and Thunder also if it is a Winter Fairy like my friend Glacia here then you have the power of Water and Ice" Harry smiles at the gob-smacked looks on Neville, Augusta and Hermione that sends Glacia into a fit of giggling about the people's faces but not on Luna's to which she replies " I know this as my mother was an elemental and she could control Wind but I did not know about Thunder being a part of that elemental gift" Harry nods at this and explains " you can only control the secondary elements (you know what I mean) until you first learn how to master the first one's Fire, Water, Earth and Air but I am guessing that she could not find a teacher or have someone to help her at the time so she could not learn of thunder at all" Luna nodded at the answer and everyone started finishing their brunch to get to their Christmas Presents.

Once everyone was back in the Living room and after Harry said goodbye to Glacia who would be heading to the festival from the Manor but would contact him when he found who his other bonded fairy's were and now that they could talk telepathically to each other through their bond it would be easy to talk to each other and with another goodbye and statements of take care they part way's for now.

When Harry sat down they begin opening the present's starting with Luna who was the youngest as she got a pair of female robes and dresses along with shoes from Augusta and Neville, a few books and a new blue feathered and bronze tipped quill from Hermione and from Harry two new Wand Holsters both made out of Rainbow Dragon-hide (**A/N: Sorry Yugioh fans but needed it in story**) which were a most Rare dragon species told by Harry who also said there were only 7 left and were in a Japanese Reserve as the last one had died from old age and Harry using Hedwig after his trip to Diagon Alley had made his way to there to collect samples of the body before the reserve owners destroyed the dragon carcass with explosives and spells, next Luna looked for a second present but did not see one as Harry did tell her on the eve of Christmas that she would get two she could not see another gift and looked at Harry in confusion and Harry smiled then said "I did get you another gift but it is to go with your first gift" Luna's eyebrows shot up slightly in amazement at what Harry could possibly mean to which Harry Chuckled at and continued "Yes I am going to make your own personal wands that will be better than the one you have now so hold on a second and I will begin" Harry brought out his personal trunk and opened the third compartment with a password that made the compartment expand out of his trunk and turn into a large desk decked out in sections and labelled to present Harry's personal wand crafting table and kit where the cores were held inside separate glass containers and clearly labelled along with the focal Jewels which were in non magical wooden locked boxes and the Blocks of Magical Wand wood was in separate alphabetic rows each held by a lift-able top glass container.

Harry instructed Luna to step forward and close her eyes while she spreads her right hand over the woods first as He had done so himself last summer and Luna was to place her hand over the wood that she felt the strongest connection to with her magic and she had done this through all of the woods until she felt a pulse and placed her hand on a block of wood which Harry told her was Apple wood and told her it was a feminine wood which draws off the element of earth and water and this wood seeks a companion of passion along with good nature but should one who is seeking to cause harm to others should not choose this wood. It is used for healing, love spells and remedial magic, as the wood itself is used in many medicinal practices. This wood also seeks a wielder of divine conquests and fortune-telling it is also excellent for Divination magic. Luna smiled at the description and as Harry collected the wood he told her to choose the core next and to do the same as when she choose the wood and after a couple of seconds she gets a response from one that Harry tells her is a half piece of a Unicorn's horn wrapped in its mane hair which Harry smiles sadly at as he remembers the Unicorn he got it from as it was an old female one he met in Udonna's Forest that had died recently and before it died it offered its own Horn as a thank you as Harry had tried to help the Unicorn get better but could not so it gave its own horn and anything else it wanted from the female Unicorn but Harry only took its longest hair from its mane after she died but Harry buried the Unicorn afterwards it died. Harry tells this to Luna and the group who all are sad at the death of the white horned Horse who Harry tried to help but sobered up when Luna was to choose a Magical Gem she picked a small Jasper stone that is known for protection, well being and self confidence and also helps with spiritual powers.

Once Harry collects the chosen ingredients he fashions them the same way he made all his wands but he also added extra runes meaning Imagination, Intelligence and Love that suited Luna well and when he finished after the required Potion was filled inside with Luna's own ingredient (**A/N: See Mystic Summer for reference Lazybones)** the wand it was quite lovely with its pale coloured and delicate look and the runes making the design complete and so Harry handed it to the Girl and instructed the Girl how to activate and bond to it which when done so there was a warming yellow energy coming from the wand and Luna that made Harry and everyone feel relaxed and refreshed.

Harry speaks again after his supplies replenish magically to Hermione's amazement and Harry's amusement "Now that your new first wand is finished I will start your second wand as you need another wand for when you are in a fight as the wand you now have seems to be magically suited to healing and White or light sided magic and will be not as useful when defending yourself except for some shields that would work" Harry had Luna start over again with her choices after she straps her new wand and one of her holsters together to herself and when she chooses the wood this time it is the wood Avodire which is born from the element of water and thrives on the energy of the sun also it is A powerful male wood who seeks a creative companion with a vivid imagination and is used for defence and protection. Excellent for Conjuration spells. Her core is a Dragon heartstring of the Rainbow Dragon that Harry had collected and made into the holsters for Luna, Luna's gem stone was a sunstone shard that Harry had discovered in a cave in Briarwood during his stay there and was a lucky thing to find as they are quite difficult to find as most of them are in deep underground caverns that Harry could not get to.

After Harry had collected the needed Potion for the wand-making and Blood from Luna he placed the core inside the freshly shaped wand that he had carved out of the wooden block Luna had chosen he placed the core inside then put the Gem inside afterwards and finally he pours the mixed potion inside and closes the open wand with the leftover wood pieces to make the handle and then he added the runes together along with the extra runes he made for the other wand as he waited and watched as the wood seemed to grow together to join the wand part and handle by the runes he had carved on both parts then once it was complete he handed the wand to Luna who does the same thing she had done before that binds the complete wand to her and when she does a large circle of bright yellow light comes and surrounds the wand and Luna's hand for a few moments and everyone can feels if they are watching a sunrise and bath the world in its warmth and glow and once it is finished everyone else can see a content Luna holding a dark cream coloured wand in perfect harmony.

Harry sits up and is soon hugged tightly by a happy Luna who walked around the desk to get to Harry and then Luna says "thank you for my gifts as these new wands are even better than my old one was as it feels more at one with me I do not know any other way to describe it" Harry nods and sits back down by the desk ready to speak again " Now Hermione I can see you have a question so please ask" Hermione blushes at Harry's intuition and says " I was just wondering why the new wands you had given Neville and Luna seem to be more powerful as you did apprentice under Olivander who made our first wands should they not be the best for us?" Hermione finishes with her cute curious face that Harry recognizes but does not say out loud how he thinks of her and answers her question " Well the wands that most people get are from Olivander's wand shop besides others who buy dark wands in Knockturn Alley that are more suited to people with much darker and evil magic than other people like most members of the Black family for example besides a few of them but I can see by your look that I am also a member of that family but since my Black coloured wand is a neutral magical wood it can let me do both types of magic without trouble but there are only a few of these types of woods left in the world and are made protected by certain people who know the uses of these woods but back to my previous answer as you see the wands that are made by Olivander have to be done by Ministry standards and most of what is required to make a true matching wand is labelled Dark by the Ministry so Olivander has to make wands up to their standards and so he has to make due using random ingredients and fewer items and this is also why a lot of people have to try out different kinds of wands made out of the random ingredients until they at least get a match that the magic of the wand and its contents accepts the customers own magic for them to be used but since I was taught and apprenticed by Olivander in Gringotts but Mione what is the significance of me being tutored inside Gringotts" Hermione thinks for a few moments until her face lights up and answers back " because Gringotts is a part of the Goblin nation and is not ruled by the ministry or its restrictions" Harry smiled at the correct answer and replies "Very good Mione and there is an old agreement that was made between the ministry and Gringotts long ago when the goblin's agreed to protect and look after wizards and witches own money and items and this agreement and now law between them is impossible to break or destroy because it would cause another Goblin war which neither side wanted but the law and Agreement says:

_"Any business or transactions that are done inside Gringotts Magical Goblin Bank will be free and able to continue without interference or prevention from The Ministry Of Britain and its restrictions made by said Ministry"_

Harry smiles at this and explains "so since I was apprenticed and allowed to make true wands while under Olivander's tutoring where as he could not and I was inside Gringotts at the time the agreement applied to me so I can make proper wands and not be restricted by the ministry at all to do so" Everyone was soon laughing at how sneaky the whole thing was and if the minister found out about this he could not do anything to stop Harry without facing the wrath of the goblins but Harry sobered up and he said to Hermione "Now Mione could you open your gift from me please as you will be surprised but the second one is a joint present between you and Neville" Hermione opens her first present from Harry wondering what the second gift is but was next astounded by her first gift which were a pair of Purple and Gold Dragon hide wand holsters which if she is correct she may be getting something like what Luna got so she turns to Harry as he speaks " I wanted to make you a set of new wands earlier in the year but I felt that they would be better as a Christmas present and in-case you're wondering what the holsters are made of they are from well the Gold holster is from a German Golden-tooth Dragon and the Purple one is from a Finland Violet Skinned Dragon" Hermione nods and decides to look up those dragon's later on in School.

Harry then resets his wand making desk and asks Hermione to wave her hand over the wood blocks first and she soon gets a reaction to the wood known as Eucalyptus wood which draws off the element of water and is a feminine wood commonly used for healing, health and protection spells and is known to be very powerful depending on the Cycle of the moon as a full moon makes this wood very powerful but a half moon is basically half its power and Harry tells this to Hermione and tells her to use it at night or late in the day when the moon is visible or nearby to which she nods at and next the core which Hermione chooses very quickly as it is a small scale of a celestial mermaid which Harry tells her is a type of royal mermaid that is the only one that can breathe on land for an extended time but next Hermione chooses her focal Gem which appears to be a Aquamarine stone that will improve the power of the wands use of water spells. Harry then begins the same way of making the wand as before and soon he has the wand complete but he also added a rune in the centre of the wand that translated as 'full moon' that Harry tells Hermione will enable her to use the wand during the day if she wanted and still have her wand at full power and when Hermione bonds the wand to herself the room is soon shining in a white glow as if seeing the full moon at night shining upon everything.

Hermione places the wand on her purple holster which she strapped on and is soon ready for her second wand as she waves her hand over the wooden blocks again and is chosen by a wooden block of Purple Heart wood that seeks a wise and practiced companion of a higher mental ability it is also used for protection, spirituality, success, and defence it is excellent for protection of others but dangerous used against enemies. Next was the core which was surprisingly and extraordinarily a tear stained feather of an Aqua Phoenix that told by Harry are even more rare than Hedwig's kind of Phoenix as they are only a handful of them left because of pollution in different sea's have killed many and the rest have been kept safe in a completely warded island with many deep lakes and places of water by many powerful ward masters and creators that know how precious they are and Aqua Phoenix's can travel through any place that has water nearby and appear in another area that has water also they are depicted as being dark blue and/or light green (**A/N: Think of going through a water portal in a pond while holding on to the phoenix and reappearing a hundred miles away out of another body of water like Lakes, ponds and loch's and so on but has to be crystal clear water or else it will not work)**. Last is the focal Gem which turns out to be an Amethyst stone and is soon joined with the other ingredients needed to make the wand whole, soon the wand is finished and is given to Hermione who when she bonds to it a flash of lavender light surround everyone and they all feel refreshed by it as if cool water on their face after a warm day.

Hermione places her purple wand in her gold holster and straps it on herself then sits down besides Neville to wait for their joint present and so as Harry packs away his wand making set inside his compartment of his trunk then he places his hand on a panel marked 7 then a silver glow appears then goes away leaving large separated box shapes with different pieces of jewels, metals and Hermione and Neville's weapons that were left inside that came from their own vaults and some of these things Harry had taken out and laid them on a bench he had conjured but separated the items into two piles like both the two people's weapons and such then Harry spoke " if you both will stand in-front of the piles with your things on them and close your eyes but do not touch the items" they nodded as Hermione and Neville stepped up and done as told then Harry spoke again " Now I want both of you to reach out with your magic and use that to wrap around your own items like spreading your magical aura out and touching it with your magic and not your body and when you feel that you have done so but remember to be calm and patient at all times while keeping control by using your breathing exercises for and technique's for your mind exercises but instead of focusing inward do it outward and let it flow gently over you and to your target if you are not calm it will make this more difficult to complete your task ok now do it " They nodded and closed their eyes and following Harry's instructions as best as they could which took while but they soon felt their aura wrapping around something and seeing it in their minds eye as their target they nodded slightly but kept a tight hold on their task so as not to cause a problem and then Harry spoke softly and calm to them " Now I want you to envelop your aura around the items and then focus on bringing the items to you by your aura but keep repeating the words 'surround me, help me, protect me and bind me' until you feel your aura becoming one with yourself again and afterwards if you succeed you will then feel a great rush of power and protection which you must overcome and control with your own will and power until you feel it becomes your own power and protection that is yours" They nod and focus on the task one step at a time until they felt the feeling of Power and Protection and they then tried to control it which was difficult but they remembered the words they needed to say and with vigilance and pride they both chanted it as if it was their own power and will _**'surround me, help me, protect me and bind me'**_ and again _**'surround me, help me, protect me and bind me'**_and a third and last time with all their might and valor _**'SURROUND ME, HELP ME, PROTECT ME AND BIND ME**_and then a great flash of Red, Dark Orange and Gold along with Black surrounds Neville whereas a flash of Violet, Lavender and Dark Blue along with Gray surrounded Hermione and once the coloured lights disappeared nearly everyone bar Harry who was smiling pleased with himself at the success and Neville along with Hermione who still kept their eyes shut due to the bright lights that were there a moment ago were shocked at the outcome of the whole thing.

As Hermione and Neville opened their eyes they were nearly popping out of their sockets at what they were now wearing as Neville could see himself covered in a large metal armoured suit that had deep crimson in some places but mostly the chest and stomach area but pits of gold in other parts like his shoulders legs and thighs along with his arms but the rest was Black for most of it with a burnt orange lines running down and through it but he also noticed his swords and the dagger he got were also on him like his Dagger like sword was strapped in a gold and crimson metal scabbard just above his hips and another one empty but more sword like which he thought was for the true Gryffindor sword was to go but when he looked in the mirror provided by Harry Neville noticed that he had a huge sword with a long handle strapped on his back by a metal holding panel when he turns around to see it which Neville recognizes slightly as the Wallace sword but its appearance has changed to a much different type of sword and was hidden from him by his long dark black cape hanging that was from his shoulders which Neville had lifted up to look at the sword as it covers nearly the whole thing besides the handle and hilt of it for its protection and concealment **(A/N: Armor looks like near exact a copy of Terra's armor in KH BBS except has no horns on top of it but also has no Gold on top of helmet instead it is deep crimson and the Sword on his back is the Ultima weapon used by Cloud in Final Fantasy Dissidia 1 when he is in Ex burst mode if you don't know then look these things up in Google)**.

Hermione's armor was a much smoother and slimmer design than Neville's own but instead of the colours he had her armor had a mixture of purple colours throughout it like on her thin skin like parts of it was in Violet and Lavender lines running down it but it also had Dark blue at her hips than Violet and it was also on her helmet and with parts of dark grey in different places and she also noticed on her back due to the same mirror were her Le Fey Daggers knives in there metal gray scabbards in an X pattern and was easy to take out with a move of her arms but when she took them out she also noticed a notch at the bottom of the handles that when she joined together they seemed to meld into a small bladed bow but what was also surprising was an empty long but slightly thin metal scabbard which she was puzzled about but would ask Harry soon **(A/N: Hermione's armor is a near exact copy of Aqua's armor but with slightly different colours and has shortened back metal horns at the helmet than the original armor and I got the blade bow from one of the Final Fantasy Dissidia Characters but cannot remember please Review to help me if you want to those who know who I am talking about)**.

Harry waited for the two now armoured nights to refocus after their glancing at their armor and when they did he was nearly tackled by them in hugs but they kept their distance a little due to the sharp edges of their armor and weapons and when they sat down on the conjured thrones that Harry had done as a joke which they did chuckle at as the colours matched their armor and so Hermione spoke for the both of them " Harry these are amazing did you design these and but what about the missing swords like mine and Neville's" Harry shook his head at how excited Mione sounded and said " Thank you for the compliment Mione but I did not design all of it as I just placed special runes and magic's on the metal pieces to match up with your own Magic and the weapons that was with them changed slightly to accommodate with your armor and magic like Neville for example as your weapons are mostly for heavy duty fighting and such but the armor along with the weapons also amplifies your elemental abilities and charges them into your attacks like say you have a enemy who is very fast at running you can use your Ultima Sword which is what it is called and cause an earthquake by striking/stabbing the ground to stop them and/or defeat their advantage over you as your weapons and armor add extra weight and make you much slower in attacks and movement but it is made up in power of strikes and slashes with your blade so faster opponents built for speed will be more difficult to defeat, Hermione also her attacks are amplified through her elemental powers as your Blade - bow can shoot ice and near solid water that can harm or make your targets immobile for you to defeat but you will be faster as your foot armor can expel ice and allow you to skate on it in nearly any terrain except intense heat like lava also you can skate in the air as-well if you aim your ice feet blasts right but only for a short time and as to the missing weapons well your one is obvious Neville but Hermione's is a special one which I will make for you now myself as it will be made of the leftover items your armor had not used".

Harry takes out a set of black and white cards and lays them face down on the table he made out of conjuration and asks Hermione to place her hand above them and pick up the one that glows the brightest and when she does a single card rises up and flips over revealing a picture of a Rapier Sword which Harry asks to hand to him gently and when she does he places it on the top with the picture facing up over the left over metals and jewels and a after a chant from Harry saying Clearly and commanding "AWAKEN" a brilliant blue and white flash covers the card and items until the light changes shape and dies down to reveal a beautifully designed Rapier that had a clear water coloured blue handle and a white blade along with a Dark Turquoise guard and hilt that looked as if it was made in the shape of Water Drops and Icicles. Harry hands the blade to Hermione gently take by its handle and with a few swishes and twirls she nods pleased at its feel and look of the blade in her hands then with precision she slides the sword into her empty Scabbard that flashes slightly and goes away leaving the sword in its rightful place and then Hermione says " Thank you Harry for this sword and it is lucky that I did take fencing when I was younger otherwise I would have not be able to use this without more training but How do we turn the armor off so to speak " She ends curiously and Harry smiles and says " You will be able to turn them off/on with an activation/deactivation phrase like mine does when I am in Armor myself as Neville's should be 'Mystic Terra Armor' and yours should be 'Mystic Aqua Armor' " The two armoured people say this and in a flash of the same multicoloured light they had before they are back to normal but Neville's glamour had disappeared and everyone could see how different he was especially Mrs Longbottom (Augusta) as she gasped at the different look she sees him in than what he used to look like and Harry commented "The armor must need to remove the glamour for it to work with you properly and since it is your first time wearing it must have overridden the glamour but I think you have some new additions to your attire" Harry pointed to the different items on their person as Hermione had a grey chain necklace with a hanging Violet water droplet around her neck and Neville had a thick gold and crimson metal wristwatch similar to Harry's silver, white and black one (**A/N:** **each item represents some of the colours of each of their armor**) which Harry told them held his armor of which He told them he would show them it as he has not yet done and he also told them that thinking of one of your weapons when either He or Neville switches the surrounding ringed dial in a clockwise direction and it will appear in their hand but Hermione's water drop would need to be tapped twice while thinking of the weapon.

Harry tells everyone to stand back which they do and Harry takes his watch and while he slams down on the face-plate of the watch **(A/N: Sorry Ben 10 Fans had to use it)** he says "Mystic Silver Armor" and in a flash of White, Silver and Black Harry stands in his armor that has similar designs to Neville's Armor size in height and close to Hermione's slim body armor but has completely different looks as it has a Black body, Silver lines and White parts on it **(A/N: Picture Ventus's Armor but with Terra's height and Aqua's slim design minus the female look and Ventus's armor now has instead of the gold parts they are in silver and the red lines are in white and the blue parts of it are in black if you do not picture it yourself look at a picture of Ventus's Armor on Google and imagine what I mean).**

Everyone else could see the weapons Harry carried which were his Samurai Sword Scythe and silver wand-guns that matched his armour's colour and Harry told them he could make all his elemental abilities channel into his weapons but he preferred his sword as it was quicker to use but he only used his Scythe for heavy combat and more powerful moves and his guns for long range fights which they all nodded at in approval as it made sense. Harry deactivated his armor and sat down but when he did Hedwig ported near the entrance to the Living room in with three passengers that Harry immediately recognized whereas Hermione and her parents only knew one of them as the others were confused at who they were but then Harry shouted out "Uncle Moony, Auntie Udonna and Claire you came" and he then went and hugged the 3 people as a hello as Udonna spoke to Harry when he was done hugging " Well how much of an Aunt, uncle and cousin would we be if we didn't visit our own Nephew/Cousin on Christmas day" Harry in answer said " Not a good one" he joked that Remus chuckled about and Claire giggled at while Udonna smiled in amusement but the small family reunion was cut short by Hermione asking " Excuse me are you all Harry's Aunt, Cousin and Uncle who I already know of" Udonna nodded and said " Yes we are as I am Udonna Harry's aunt and also Lily Potter's older cousin and this is my niece Clair Evans along with Remus John Lupin Harry's uncle and old friend of James Potter" Harry smiled at them in Happiness which Neville and Hermione notice and they smile back at how happy Harry is with them as they have never seen him this happy before.

Everyone sits down with Claire beside a blushing Neville who is embarrassed at how pretty Claire is and Remus beside Luna along with Harry sitting with Hermione and Udonna where everyone fills in the new guests about what has happened so far today and Udonna perks up hearing about Hermione's power over ice which she shows by freezing some conjured water and shaping it into a crown that she puts on her head declaring "I am the Ice Queen" that sends the group into hysterics at for those who get the joke. Harry stands up and tells the three guests that he has got their gifts which he walks away and to his room to get them while the others chat about how things are and Remus was interested in how both Hermione and Neville were animagus's and how fitting there Marauder names are and of how they had done the pranksters ritual as he like to call it while Luna was filling Udonna and Claire in about the encounter with the fairy this morning and how she knows of them too which they both smile at this as would be useful to know about for a later thing but Hermione is now asking Remus how he is being treated as a Werewolf by the American Magical Government than the British one to which the others already know about due to Harry telling them already and he says " It is so much better as all I need is to be placed on a secure list by the government that has the names of werewolf's that are not intentionally harming people like Greyback (cue growling about) and I am allowed a job and decent salary with days off when I transform and when I am recovering from it and all I need to do is be near a competent Potion brewer who can make the Wolfsbane potion like Claire or Udonna and even Harry when he can" Hermione smiles pleased at how some places are not so prejudice like Britain is right now but is cut short by Harry appearing with wrapped gifts in his arms and floating beside him was a long one which the two Hogwarts second years recognized but kept quiet about it so they do no spoil it for him.

Harry sat in a separate seat but near everyone and gave out the gifts to Remus, Claire and Udonna who open them as Remus is given a book and a green like brown potion that Harry tells him is his latest improvement which will help heal his cuts, scratches and scars he has now and will have after he transforms and also it would take away some of the worst parts of the pain when he changes into a wolf and the book is about different wolf tales both magical and mundane for entertainment to which Remus smiles happy about how caring Harry is to him. Claire is given a few potion instruction manuals and a blue crystal ring that when she rubs it when thinking of Harry or safety she is teleported to a safe house or near him when she is in trouble to which he gets another emotional hug from his cousin. Finally Udonna is staring at a glass case with a long familiar staff inside that Harry found recently she and is told by Harry to try it out and when she takes it out of its case and grabs hold of it a flash of brilliant white goes around the room and Udonna is standing holding the staff of Gordon Ravenclaw and then Harry explains how it chooses who owns and uses it and it will come to her when she calls it by saying 'White Raven's Staff' and is magically guarded so no one but the blood members of the Ravenclaw family can take it and can be used for very powerful spells.

Udonna hugs Harry once she places the staff back inside the case which vanishes as Harry tells her it will probably be at home in Rootcore in appreciation for his gift and after the last small gifts are given out to everyone they all check the time and find that it is nearly dinner time so they all make their way to the Dining Hall for Christmas Dinner but as Hermione and Harry were leaving the living room and were under the archway of the entrance of it a now blushing Hermione notices something and stops Harry " Uh Harry I think there is something we missed" Hermione points upward at the archway ceiling panel and notices Mistletoe above them both which Harry looks around himself and sees a smirking Remus in the dining hall doorway with him putting his wand away to which Harry thinks scowling _"I'll get you for that Moony"_but Harry as looks back at a embarrassed Hermione he sees a chance to finally tell her how he feels about her and so he slides up close to Hermione and says "Mione I want you to know that I really Lo..care about you and I was wondering if you feel the same way" Hermione looks at Harry with a happy and ecstatic expression and replies emotionally as she knew what he meant to say " Yes Harry I do Love you with everything I have" Harry looks to be on top of the world and he grabs Hermione and pulls her close to him then brings his face close to hers and so does she then they kiss each other deeply as their lips touch and unknown to them their magical Auras shine brightly with Harry's silver, blue and green and Hermione's Purple, Gold and White and look to be merging together but it is soon gone as they separate their lips from each other and look at each other with warmth and love shining through their eyes and Hermione who has tears running down them in joy at finally being with the one she loves with all her heart and Harry thinking _"Best Christmas Ever"._

* * *

**How was that my readers and please review my chapter extensively and for those who are fans of KH BBS I just thought how good their armor was I had to use it plus some of the Final fantasy stuff was useful to me and lastly this is my longest chapter EVER SO FAR and may not do another one for a while,**

**Another thing the name for Gordon as in Gordon Ravenclaw came from my fanfic friend****The Avatar Nerd**** who may need help in reviews like spelling and such as I am his unofficial BETA reader and he may need assistance other than me so look him up as his stories are****short****but****not bad to read.**

**Final note: I have been picked recently to have my own character made in****WizardsGirl****'s fanfic When A Stranger Interferes but my character is not up yet so stay tuned for it and Chow my fans of cross-over's and stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone and expect some pranks in this chapter plus some interactions with other characters but am just going along with what comes to me right now and thank you those who enjoy this story and have reviewed also to the people I have PM'd me I thank you for your comments and conversations. Warning: This fic contains Prank songs so be warned to crack a rib laughing.

FYI: May you laugh at my pranks for a long time?

* * *

Harry had only been back at Hogwarts for a Month or so and he was enjoying it especially with his new relationship with Mione as they had both only noticeable to other people who can see the couple have been sitting closer to one another or holding hands more and even some kissing on the cheek or on the mouth when with each other in private and Neville was happy with the two being together as Boyfriend and Girlfriend but the three friends have still been vigilant in their private and school work but they have enjoyed their friendships with others Like Luna who they have helped and trained slightly to keep her safe also they along with the Weasley twins had rectified Luna's Bullying Problem with a few good pranks one of them made Harry smile a lot when he ever thought about it:

_A week ago Great Hall dinning room _

_Harry was sitting with the others at their table and Luna was sitting next to him watching her look at her House table as the Students of Ravenclaw were all sitting down ready to enjoy their Dinner and the next thing that happens as soon as the last Ravenclaw student sits down a Great flash and puff of smoke appears around the Ravenclaw table and once everyone can see what is happened then they are shocked into silence until a group of girls and some Boys in Second,third and Fourth year Ravenclaw's start to stand as one and come together in the middle gap of the table which is were they were near sitting and most of the subjects are sitting down after they reach the middle and the only person standing is Marietta Edgecombe who opens her mouth and starts to sing as music starts to come out of the walls;_

**_(Picture Beatlejuice Movie dinner scene with Banana Boat song and you'll get the idea)._**

**_Day-o, day-o_**

**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**  
**_Day, me say day, me say day, me say day_**  
**_Me say day, me say day-o_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

**_Work all night on a drink of rum_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**  
**_Stack banana till de mornin' come_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

**_Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**  
**_Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

**_Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**  
**_Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

**_Day, me say day-o_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**  
**_Day, me say day, me say day, me say day..._**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

**_A beautiful bunch o' ripe banana_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**  
**_Hide the deadly black tarantula_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

**_Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**  
**_Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

**_Day, me say day-o_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**  
**_Day, me say day, me say day, me say day..._**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

**_Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**  
**_Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

**_Day-o, day-o_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**  
**_Day, me say day, me say day, me say day_**  
**_Me say day, me say day-o_**  
**_Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

_While Marietta is singing the other group start to dance around holding hands and another Girl Cho Chang who has not joined hands had grabbed an empty plate and started drumming on it along with the song and at the end the food comes alive and jumps up and grabs the people's faces when they all suddenly sit down and throw them back in their seats and when the food sinks down and shakes like it is laughing and soon goes still the music stops and the now mortified and pranked people are lying on their backs while the other unaffected students are now laughing at them openly while Harry and Luna are smiling slightly with a mischief like twinkle in their eye while the other pranksters surrounding the two who planned this look Proud at their rewards__._

Thanks to the prank which contained another secret message as while the Bully's were in their semi-conscious state while they were dancing and singing all they could hear themselves was a sentence repeated over and over which was 'Do Not Bully OR Harm Luna Lovegood Or ELSE' which the bully's seemed to get the message well as they have not bullied Luna since the prank and Harry was nearly choked to death by Luna's happiness at how Harry cared for her welfare but Harry was glad that he had a hand in making Luna happy as she was like a little sister to him or a close friend like Neville.

Harry had enjoyed his new school life with his friends and He has also been thinking on having The Weasley twins know their secret as they would be good allies and friends to have a part of the group that is made up of Harry,Neville,Mione and Luna but she is not ready to do the complete rituals and training as Harry is going to do so in his Third year when there is not much of a threat of being petrified by some Monster which by Harry's and Mione's studies have gone well as hey have narrowed it down to a few creatures but it is mostly a reptile due to Harry's ability to understand it and as they had recently discovered that Parseltongue can work on reptiles other than snakes due to Harry having had a discussion with a Lizard gecko that had escaped from one of the fourth year Gryffindor dorms and had returned it after Harry had discussed with it and they have been testing what is the limit of reptiles that Harry could communicate with and they have yet to find one.

Harry at the end of the day is happy at how his progress is at the moment in his work and studies but he is also doing well in Quidditch and had been doing his training exercises with his quidditch team has been working out pretty good as he has done so with an agreement with Oliver Wood the dubbed 'Quidditch Nut Captain' by his teammates on Gryffindor and Harry remembered his last odd match 2 weeks ago with Slytherin and who were using the new Nimbus 2001 Brooms that are faster and better than Harry's broom the 2000 version but Harry has been looking into other brooms that are coming out later on in third year or brooms made in other countries but has not found anything yet besides an American Magical Broom Maker company in Florida that has a summer academy that teaches you how to make your own brooms and personal designs of them.

It did seem very interesting to Harry but he thinks that may do it another time with how the next broom that is coming out later this year that is made by a relatively new Company called 'Bolt Broom Industries' that has not made any brooms so far due to the amounts of tests and decisions on products as it had only started out when Harry was first starting Hogwarts and he knew all this as he had read a Broom and Quidditch catalogue earlier on that he got from Remus and Udonna before he left for Hogwarts on New years.

The odd match that happened was when a rouge Bludger had somehow been targeting Harry for no properly known reason and Harry had to try to stop it from harming him seriously throughout most of the game but was relentless in trying to get Harry but Harry had been having enough of that and had used his elemental abilities by using the wind to buffet (FYI:slow down not the all you can eat thing) the Bludger so Harry could concentrate and he also used the wind to move a nearby cloud over the arena and he used a wandless silent weather spell that made the cloud slowly rain and begin making Thunder.

Harry had started it up a bit more by throwing a small Lightning spark up into the cloud but attached a tracking spell to it and connected it to the Rouge Bludger and soon a massive lightning Bolt had hit the Bludger and turned it to dust and while this had happened it had distracted most of the Slytherin Team and most Importantly The Blond Ponce Malfoy who was the Slytherin Seeker and made Harry use it to his advantage as did the rest of his team who scored a few times and Harry who caught the snitch and magically but used a silent wandless spell that made the storm cloud disappear and had made Gryffindor win the Match against Slytherin that was later cheered about in the dorm's by a party of which nearly everyone had went to sleep later on after the party with smiles on their faces.

* * *

February a few weeks later near the Great Hall

Harry had just finished talking with his portraits in the RPR and was making his way to Breakfast in the Great Hall while thinking about how he and his Friends had placed the new portraits in the room for safety and how they all had been enjoying talking to the new additions to the room especially Harry,Mione and Rowena herself as she could now talk to the new portraits that contained Harry's Great Grandparents and Grandparents along with the Peverell brothers who were Harry's ancestor's and Hermione's own relatives Eileen Prince Her now known grandmother and Morgan Le Fey her Ancestor and the best part was Rowena could now move to the other portraits but did tend to spend most of her time with Ignotus Peverell who returned the enjoyment of the company and conversations.

The Portraits of Harry's elder relatives had talked to him about the more personal side of the Potter family and Harry's Grandfather Damien had told Harry of how Potter Manor looked like as Harry had yet to check out the manor himself and he also said that when he does go their he will get a surprise but did not say anything else besides how the Potter ring can act as a two way portkey when he says the password which is 'Potter's home' and he would be transported there instantly also Harry's Grandmother Dorea was furious at Sirius's imprisonment for something he did not do and she also told Harry about the Black Properties Like Grimmauld Place in London and Black Castle which was in Ireland.

Also she had went into details the magic' used by the Black's like dark spells and other dark magic but said that some of it was useful like some ritual's that could be useful to Harry and Harry had listened to some of the tales made from both Elder Potter's like stories of James growing up and how Charles Harry's Great Grandfather had dealt with laws and things in the Wizamgott just to give Harry and edge and even taught him a few things that would be useful if he does confront Dumbles as Harry's Great Grandfather Charles had extensive confrontations and political Battles with the 'Stubborn Old Coot' as Charles liked to call him in private.

Mione had a good time talking to her portrait relatives and she had learned a few new things as-well like her Felineasspeech (FYI: look up earlier chapter for reference) was a Le Fey trait and from Morgan and why there was a Tiger guarding the Vault which was a test to determine if the person was a worthy Heir and from Eileen she learned how to create good spells as it was a talent for the Prince Family but the Empath ability was supposedly from the Worth Family from both portraits knowledge.

The two women (Eileen and Morgan) had liked the fact that Hermione's animagus form was an Owl which was good despite Hermione's fear of heights which Harry had been helping her by holding onto her when she rode with him on a Broom and both of them had taken to flying together which was easy due to Harry's surprising Multiple animagus Ability which Harry did like as he tended to become a Falcon or Eagle when he was flying or when he was in the water he became an Electric Eel and a Hammerhead or Bull Shark but on land he had three different animals which were for different reasons like:

**White Cheetah - White with Black spots and Amber eyes (Speed)**

**Viper - Silver skin and Blue eyes (Stealth)**

**Cerberus - ****Black fur** with green eyes** (Strength)**

Harry choose those because he like them the best and he thought of how Hagrid's Cerberus Fluffy was kinda cool to have and did look strong and tough so he picked that as his strong animal as he thought that becoming a Griffin or Hippogriff was leaning to much towards flying animals but would if he needed to turn into a Pegasus horse as he liked those kind of animals and also when he watched Disney's Hercules with Remus at his apartment in Briarwood he liked the Pegasus in the film also he did not want to make it seem rude to go by the Gryffindor animals as a Hippogriff is related to a Griffin but is not known how but from Rowena she had said that a Griffin was Godric's form of an animagus and Rowena was a Black Raven.

Harry had just arrived at the Hall when he stopped suddenly at the entrance and gawked at what he saw which was The Great Hall covered in garish Pink,white's and red colors all in the style of valentines day and if Harry could speak at the moment he would say 'WHAT THE FUCK' but he was snapped out of his trance by Neville calling for him which he rushed to sit down next to him and waited to hear what was going on but was distracted again by the Grinning idiot Locktwat who was standing behind the teachers table.

But the table was now covered in lurid pink flowers that he could see some of the teachers were trying to make them go away but above them was horrid heart shaped confetti falling from the blue ceiling but what was most disgusting was Locktwat wearing matching lurid pink robes that made Harry want to burn his eyes away and never see the image again and next Locktwat began to speak " Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!".

Locktwat clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Locktwat had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. This made Harry want to bang his head on the table repeatedly as it was not a good sight and if his aunt Udonna was hear she would be furious as it was a great dishonor to be degraded like this as the only way that the dwarfs would be doing anything like what he thinks they are doing then the twat must have payed them with a valuable item like a dragon's eye or claws or a precious Gem or just a larg sack of gold.

The Twat started speaking again "My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! and while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands and Harry could just make out him muttering "Just shut him up and make him go away" Harry could understand Flitwick's pleas as Flitwick is a half Goblin and half dwarf despite the two species dislike with each other and Harry knows this as he can tell by the Ravenclaw School house head's features but Harry was distracted by the other teachers looks and reactions as he could see that Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison which Harry chuckled about as he probably would gladly do so to the twat.

Minerva looked to be restraining herself from transforming into her cat form and scratching the twat to pieces and the others were looking to do their own special version of harming the twat but Dumbles as Harry was noticing had to his annoyance not reacted in anyway but Harry had an idea why as it would make people think of the old man being greater to his idiotic fans that the so called leader of light by not reacting at all to this but Harry ignored it for now and began ignoring as best as he could and began talking to Neville and Hermione and when they were done they went to their first lessons of the day.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms class, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry much to his annoyance as the dwarf said "Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry who was slipping out his wand encase he needed to disable this Dwarf who was trying to get to him but it was doing so by cutting its way through people by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces but when the Dwarf was about to speak Harry noticed that to get to him the dwarf had knocked over a few first years but Harry had recognized one of them and it was Luna which made Harry angry as he could see she had scratched her knee and it was bleeding so he turned around to the babbling Dwarf and reached down and grasped the things neck very tightly but enough to get its attention as it looked at Harry with alarm as Harry lifted the dwarf into the air and looked at it with rage while slamming it into the nearby wall and said in a deathly whisper that promised pain if possible "IF YOU LEAVE NOW I WILL NOT FEED YOU TO THE FLAMES OF A BALROG AND MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR YOUR SHAME THAT YOU HAVE MADE FOR YOUR BRETHREN BY DOING THIS PITIFUL ACTIVITY DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR BROKRIAM" (FYI: Dwarf insult made it up myself and it means S**t eater for those who are curious) the dwarf nodded feeble like and soon was running as fast as it could away from the now known scary boy and when it was out of sight Harry calmed down and turned to the now okay Luna who had been healed by Mione and the twins plus Neville who were with him coming back from their own classes.

Harry walked to Luna and said " Are you ok Luna" Luna nodded and hugged Harry in thanks for defending her while Harry who is still hugging her looks at his friends giving a silent message meaning _" Locktwat will pay for this" _The others nod and when the group of 5 as Luna is in class meet together in the Gryffindor common room and begin a major prank which involves the twat and the person who sent the valentine as the twins had found out through some digging and it was luckily not their sister Ginny as thought so and when they all were set they separated and went to do their part in the prank.

Later on at dinner the group was enjoying their food with Luna who was with them but they fell silent as did the rest of the Hall who was distracted by Locktwat standing up and speaking " I am so happy with my valentines that I received and I thank Mr Malfoy for suggesting the use of my Special Cupids" Malfoy walks up from his seat and stands beside the twat as they are now both in front of the teachers table and in view of everyone else which makes the prank that is about to happen in a moment as Harry waits for it to happen.

Locktwat speaks again " I am so happy I have only one thing to say and as he is about to speak his eyes and Malfoy's become unfocused and the twat begins to sing:

**I Feel Pretty**

**Locktwat**

**"I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and gay  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me today  
I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
such a pretty dress  
such a pretty smile  
such a pretty me!  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
and dancing for joy  
for I'm loved  
by a pretty wonderful boy"**

Next The blond ponce joins in:

**Malfoy**

**"Have you met my good friend Maria****  
the craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock  
She thinks she's in love  
She thinks she's in Spain  
She isn't in love  
She's merely insane  
It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe it's fleas  
Keep away from her**

**Send for Chino**  
**This is not the Maria we know**  
**Modest and pure**  
**Polite and refined**  
**Well-bred and mature**  
**And out of her mind!**  
**Miss America, Miss America, speech!**  
**Miss America, bravo, speech!"**

**Locktwat**

**"I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
That the city should give me its key  
A committee  
Should be organized to honour me  
I feel dizzy  
I feel sunny  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine  
And so pretty  
Miss America can just resign  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there  
Malfoy - (What mirror, where?)  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Malfoy - (Which, what, where, whom?)  
Such a pretty face  
such a pretty dress  
such a pretty smile  
such a pretty me!**

**Malfoy & Locktwat**

**I feel stunning  
and entrancing  
Feel like running and dancing for joy  
for I'm loved  
by a pretty wonderful boy."**

Once they finish singing they are treated to the sight of nearly every student and teacher laughing their heads off at the prank and then two that were pranked suddenly remember what has happened to them which makes the two run out of the hall in embarrassment while the new Marauders and its collaborators look at one another in accomplishment saying to one another;

_"Prank Accomplished"_

* * *

This may have been slightly short than my last one but the prank with the west side story song is one that I had been dying to do and this chapter had been the perfect chance to do so and I also ask that for those who read Ben 10 Crossovers please help with Codecrash's Poll and select the aliens that should be selected for his upcoming chapter in his fic Ben Wonder and pick Fourarms, Way Big and XLR8 for me please as I really want to see those in action in that fic.

Please review and comment and I will update in a few days. Later mates.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed my last chapter and I am glad to make another also I do not own anything or anyone besides my chapter may be short so do not complain

FYI: I will be finishing this story soon in a month or two depending on how much I can type down or if I get writers block. Also this chapter will be a slight filler chapter to explain some things that reviewers found confusing and had asked for answers so look out for them.

* * *

Harry was walking back to the common Room when he noticed the Weasley Twins walking his way so he stopped and waited for them to speak when they were in front of them.

George spoke first "Harry our pranking partner"

Fred next "we were wondering if"

George "You could tell"

Fred "Us about your connection"

George "To our idols"

Together they say "The Marauder's?"

Harry shook his head at the twin's way of talking and replied " If you really want to know the secrets then you will need to be tested" Harry makes a motion with his hand and tells them to follow him which they do and the three Gryffindors went to the painting of the dancing trolls were Harry walked 3 times back and forth and a door appeared which made the twins faces go from curious as to why Harry was walking the way he was to stunned at what they can now see which is a large wooden door and this made Harry who looked at the twins faces with amusement and next he opened the door and dragged the stunned twins inside then he shut the door behind them.

Inside was similar to the last time Harry was in here with Neville and Hermione but Harry noticed something odd as the color scheme had changed from its usual blue and bronze as the ROR (A/N: Room Of Requirement.) can identify its Hogwarts founders heir if they are using the room like when he and Neville were using it it would have a mixture of furniture and decorations that matched the Ravenclaw (Harry) and Gryffindor (Neville) color scheme but Harry could see that not only his ancestors Rowena's colors inside the ROR but Helga Hufflepuff's as-well which were Black and Yellow which after some thought made Harry think that one of the twins could be Helga's heir and he would need to be sure as he had never shown the two this room or had any idea of they had used it at all but next he snapped out of his thinking by the twins speaking.

Fred spoke first "Harry what is"

George continued "This place? as"

Fred finished "we never had seen this place before and it was not on our old map we had"

Harry now knew that they were not lying as he had set up his own truth spells in the room before the twins came inside and Harry then spoke " This is the Room of Requirement and can be used for almost any need except for food but back to your earlier question and I must ask you first before I answer them which is do you know how to protect and shield your mind from mind readers?"

The twins nodded and George explained himself just to ease Harry's confusion over their twin speech which they do for fun and jokes " We do Harry as it is a part of the sort of twin bond me and my brother share as we can communicate to one another with our mind and a defense is made from this so that no one can hear our conversations and it is how we could do a lot of our pranks without being caught and it started up a few months after our 3rd birthday and we are immune to mind wiping or replacement spells as it is another gift from our bond".

Harry nodded in acceptance as he had heard of something like this but in the Mundane world as it was common to see Twins interact with one another without speech so it may be a rare magical gift also as Twin's being born is slightly rare in the Magical world or can come from families with histories of twins in certain families but to be sure Harry told the two he would test their mind abilities which they nodded and said it was ok for Harry to test them.

Harry raised his silver wand at Fred and said the spell to read a person's mind and felt as if it had hit a strong wall or barrier that seemed to protect the person's mind and after a few minutes of study using the spell he found no way to get past it and the same for the other twin and nodded in acceptance as the twins will be able to keep the secret so Harry spoke "Your mind shields are impressive and I can now tell you all I can" and so he did from who the Marauders were to the old man's manipulations and he also told them about the Heir status of himself and his other friends and how Harry found all this out along with evidence to prove it and soon the twins were angry at the old man Dumbles interference in Harry's life but impressed at Harry's skills along with Hermione and Neville's and when that was done Harry spoke " Now another thing that I need to tell you is I suspect that one of you is Hufflepuff's Heir so I ask you if you can follow me" and when the twins did Harry explained his reasons for his suspicions and the room's decoration change which made the twins more thoughtful on how one of them could be Heirs of Hufflepuff.

The 3 people entered a rune covered room and a set of two tables with a dagger, parchment paper and a potion filled stone bowl each which Harry told them was his own modified heir and abilities/power scanning ritual as he had been working on it for a while as the one he normally did was too long to do even with the ROR's capabilities and needed a quicker one in case of a surprise finding of a new Heir to a long lost or thought dead Magical family.

Harry told the two to cut their palm with their dagger they were given and place the Paper in to the bowl with their non injured hand after they had 5 drops of blood into the potion and had their hands healed by Harry. Once they had done all this Harry told them to say the spell to activate the ritual which they did by saying "_Ostendo sum nostrum prosapia specialis_" (A/N: Translation - Reveal our family secrets).

When they finished saying it a flash of gold surrounded the two bowls and disappeared leaving a slightly shiny paper left in the bowl that Harry told them to pick up and read out to him and each other as George read first from his:

**Results**

**Name: George Fabian Weasley**

**Age: 13 ½**

**Power scale: 8/10 - Powerful**

**Abilities**

**Elemental - Fire and Lightning**

**Animagus - Bengal Tiger**

**Psychic abilities - communication powers with anyone trustworthy or related**

**Heir status**

**Weasley**

**Hufflepuff**

**Burns**

Fred's results of his test:

**Results**

**Name: Fredrick Gideon Weasley**

**Age: 13**

**Power scale: 8/10 - Powerful**

**Abilities**

**Elemental - Fire and Lightning**

**Animagus - ****Sumatran Orangutan**

**Telekinesis - Moving objects with mind**

**Heir**** Status**

**Prewett**

**Wayne**

Harry was a little shocked at a couple of the names like Burns and Wayne as they were a set missing magical families that had thought to be mostly made up of Squibs and the others who were not were Mundane's but the only reported family who he knew who had those last names lived in america as Wayne was in a city between New York and Washington named Gotham and Burns was in a small town near California named Springfield.

Harry talked with the twins about this and they said that they would find out how they were heir to these families but also promised to not reveal any secrets to anyone without Harry's permission. The twins asked if they could become a part of the Marauders and have their own names and when Harry agreed the 3 people got in a triangle shape with their hands which were healed from before joined together for the Pranksters ritual to begin and when they were ready they began (If you wanna see the words look at earlier chapters) and once finished Harry christened the twin's names Blaze (George) and Cheek (Fred) and once done the three went out of the ROR after cleaning up and leaving to talk to Neville and Hermione about their new discovery allies.

* * *

Read and Review and sorry for the short chapter as I just want to finish the story soon and get on with my other incomplete fics and I hope you liked my twist I did to the twins and hope this answers your questions so see ya later and sorry for you Batman and Simpson fans as I needed the cities and names for this fic.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides a few OC's that may have come up earlier.

FYI: THE HARRY POTTER DH PART 2 FILM WAS AWSOME AND HOPE THAT YOU ALL AGREE WITH ME ABOUT THAT.

* * *

Things were going good so far for the past month or so besides the attacks in the school, Also Fred and George or as they were named Cheek and Blaze for their Marauder names (which they thought was fitting for the two) were doing really well in their training as Harry had used the ROR to speed up the training for nearly everyone but Luna as she was busy with classes and keeping an eye on Ginny who was in most of her classes as Ginny was looking a bit ill and off and Harry had checked his scanners on his old trunk that was secretly given to Ginny through Bill Weasely her older brother and Harry could not detect something Dark in the trunk.

Harry while training in the ROR had accidentally asked the room for advanced knowledge on Elemental Abilities as he was curious about his own powers and there were not a lot of known books about them besides what he already knew.

Surprisingly the room had given him a book that said there was a third stage of Elemental powers which Harry himself had never heard of from his lessons from the Flamels who were Duo Elementals meaning the person had two Elemental powers like Nicholas who was a Fire and Earth user but Perenell was a Air and Water user.

The book said that depending on how powerful and well trained the elemental was they were able to control a different element all together like a Fire user could control Lava, An Earth user could control Metal due to its components, A Water user can control any form of Liquid even Blood or Sweat and finally a Air user can actually Fly and reach incredible speeds or make them able to extract the Oxygen from Water and breath if stuck underwater but that was a desperate resort and can only be used when in Danger.

Harry was walking back from the Room to talk with the others about his discovery and had walked into the Great Hall as it was Dinner time but he noticed a commotion going on at the teachers table and he could see a few extra guests like Lucius Malfoy who was with another man which Harry could just about make out to be Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magical Britain who were both talking to Dumbles about something and Harry noticed that Hagrid looked nervous about something and did not know why until something clicked in his mind.

_"of course how could I forget Hagrid was blamed for the attacks all those years_._ ago, and when they had happened before it lead to the death of a girl but it was not very clear on who died, but it could not have been Hagrid as when I checked the records from before as Hagrid was their at the school during those attacks at the time but he was in a different part of the school during the attack but Hagrid was never properly tried due to not a lot of evidence but He was still expelled for some reason and Dumbles must have saved him cause he knew himself who was really doing the attacks, I think think Hagrid was framed for what he did and so the idiot of a minister is using someone to take the fall again to calm the public in some way and make the minister even more popular and I bet that Malfoy must be a part of this in someway I have to do something"._

Harry was fast thinking all of this while coming up with a way to help his friend as he still liked Hagrid and did visit him sometimes to talk and while Harry was thinking on this he came up with an idea which was risky but it could work out for him really well in the end. So Harry walked up to the trio of Adults while sending his friend a wink on the way to reassure them and when he made his way to the adults he cleared his throat which caught their attention especially the old man and the minister as Harry spoke as confidently as possible "Gentlemen I would like to discuss with you what you will probably be planning to do to Mr Rubeus Hagrid as a fellow student of Hogwarts and future Lord I would give my support for your endeavors, but I would like to have certain changes made to your plans" the adults all raised their eyebrows at this but the 3 of them had different expressions on their faces as the old man was frowning again but was keeping silent while Fudge looked nervous but a little excited and Malfoy Senior looked irritated but pensieve and they did not speak until Fudge began "Mr Potter what is your meaning of support and if one of us agree to it what will your conditions be" Harry smirked a bit and answered calmly "I would back your decisions but be given permission to give advice and my fame would help at least one of your standings".

The three looked to be thinking on this until the elder Malfoy spoke and said "I will have to decline your offer Mr Potter as I have pressing Business to attend to and Professor Dumbledore has been notified of a very recent change in position and will be very busy himself" Dumbles nodded and began to walk away to his seat while Malfoy senior left the great hall which Harry made notice Hagrid's anxiety rise but was interrupted from his thoughts by Fudge speaking " Well what are your terms Mr Potter as it does sound interesting what I hope you are posing" Harry nodded and spoke "First is that Hagrid will be taken into custody at he end of the School Year but be given a full trial and be placed into a Ministry holding Cell and not Azkaban Prison because if the trial comes out with the truth revealed Hagrid will be given a Full Pardon and permission to learn magic from a Tutor of My choosing but if the trial comes out bad then Hagrid will be restricted to Hogwarts and under constant Auror watch and be made to answer to a high standing person besides Albus Dumbledore by vote and this person is in charge of Hagrid's life and if you do all this I will give full support next year to who will be the next Minister in the Minister of Magic vote where you will remain Minister for that year" Fudge looked a bit uncomfortable with some of the demands but agreed with them after a few minutes which Harry made Fudge agree to it by Oath which after some talking he agreed then walked out of the Hall not noticing Harry's smirk at how he made the agreement sound as he thought _"I said I would support who would be the next minister but I did not say it would be you, stupid man"_.

Harry walked back to his seat were his friends were sitting and he noticed that Hermione looked to be focused on a thought so Harry asked "Something the matter Mione" Hermione snapped out of her daze and noticed Harry's concern so she replied "I just had a thought about the attacks lately and I have a theory but I need to go to the Library to test it out" Harry nodded and told her she could go after they finished picking their Third year course options and have plenty of time to spare for later which she nodded at and the group of friends continued their dinner while discussing what to pick for their options in 3rd year and when they were done they made their way to the selection board in their common rooms (A/N: Picture the information board in the Gryffindor Common room in the Chamber of secrets video Game and you will know what I mean).

The board was split up into different sign up sheets that had their different class choices like Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures or otherwise known as COMC, the paper was magic so when you signed your name on the specific class you wanted then the paper would Magically send a copy to the Head of the students house and the Board of Governors so they could process the request and prepare a new class schedule for the next school year.

Harry choose Ancient Runes,Arithmancy and COMC as he knew about the Divination teacher (Sybil Trelawney) was a near fraud who simply enjoyed predicting people's deaths and Harry did not want to be in that woman's class at all and so did most of his Gryffindor friends besides the obvious lazy students (Cough Ron Cough) so Harry's friends picked the same classes as Harry and afterwards Hermione headed to the Library for her research.

It was a little later and Harry could see Ginny looking nervous about something and hoped that she was ok as she was sitting next to a visiting Luna who was trying to talk to Ginny and next thing that happened was Ginny who walked over to Harry and began to speak nervously " Harry..I..I have...something...to...tell...you..and..it's...important" Harry listened intently to her and then he spoke "What is it Ginny is it about the attacks, do you know something, please tell me" Harry said anxiously and Ginny was about to speak but was interrupted by Ron who was looking to start a fight as the idiot spoke "What are you doing Potter to my sister" Harry turned around annoyed at the read headed twit's timing and spoke " Nothing at all and do not bother me or do you want a repeat of what happened last time you annoyed me" Harry smirked evilly that made the twit gulp loudly and look not so brave (FYI:when was he ever) and so he turned around looking scared and walked away and as Harry turned back around in his seat he noticed Ginny was missing from were she was and he looked around and just noticed a streak of unmistakable Blonde hair that he knew was Luna's heading out of the common room and into the hallway but he could just make out Luna shouting "GINNY WAIT FOR ME".

Harry was about to follow them but was distracted by Lady Hogwarts speaking to him_ "Lord Ravenclaw I sense the danger again and it is near the second floor bathroom were the first attack was Hurry get help and stop the evil presence" _Harry gave a mental nod and he sent a quick mental message to Neville to come to him which he did a moment later and Neville spoke "I got the message is something wrong" Harry nodded and told him about Ginny's actions and Luna chasing after her and of the lady's message to himself which Neville replied to "Well lets go we don't have a lot of time then and Hermione is too busy so we will just have to do it ourselves" both young men nodded and so they headed out of their common room a couple of minutes later and out into the halls were they heard an announcement from Minerva.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please." After the announcement was made both boys rushed to the staff room while they placed disillusionment spells on themselves and they had just got inside the room before the door closed and they hid in the corner as the teachers grouped together and talked about the attack which Neville and Harry listened into. Minerva began speaking "It has happened," she told the now silent school staff. '2 students have been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself." Professor Flitwick let out a frightened squeak. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?" Minerva took a deep breath and spoke "The Heir of Slytherin, has left another message. Right underneath the first one. It said: _Their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever_." Flitwick burst into tears at this and Madam Hooch spoke to Minerva "Who was taken, who" Minerva looked sad and said "Ginny Weasely and Luna Lovegood".

Harry and Neville looked white in the face at this as they heard this and they had just made it to the exit of the staff room when it opened up with a bang and there standing was the old man Dumbles looking pensieve and very old and weary but Harry could tell it was an act but when the old man walked to the other teachers the two young men quickly made their way out of the Staff Room and started heading to the second floor as they were on the 3rd floor at the moment where they were both guessing the entrance to the chamber as the final clues stuck together with their silent conversation on the way to the second floor and they hoped they were right on their assumptions.

They made it their a few minutes later and they entered the abandoned bathroom where they could see the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle was sitting on-top of one of the toilet stalls looking a bit panicked and when she saw Harry and Neville she started talking fast "I saw the snake that killed me years ago it was right their a moment ago, it's under the sinks near were your standing but two girls were with it and the sinks closed up before you came in" Harry and Neville looked at one another and talked to each other about their options as Harry said "The sinks in the middle must be the way that the snake can come out and through the school's plumbing and how the Heir can actually get inside the chamber" Neville nodded in agreement and said "The way to get in must be through a Parseltongue Password" Harry nodded and turned to the sink noticing a tap that had a snake pattern on it which when he looks at it he can see that the sinks that are in a circle open up in an outward way so Harry concentrates and speaks in the snake tongue **_"Open Sesame "_** next the sinks all opened up (A/N:Picture the second film of Harry Potter) and Harry could see what looked like a pipe or slide going down into the dark which Harry could see was filthy so he took out his wand and said a powerful cleaning spell and aimed it down the hole saying '_Scourifis Maximus' _and then a flash of white shot out of his wand going deep underground and disappearing but Harry could see that the spell had done its job as the dirty grey marble was now a shiny white color instead, both Neville and Harry nodded to each other then they stood at the slide and they each jumped down onto the slide with the entrance closing behind them as they went down.

* * *

Read and Review. I am nearly done with this story, I just have a couple of chapters left and I can then completely focus on my other unfinished stories soon.

Hope you like this story so far, on a separate note thanks to those who had filled in my Poll as I had trouble deciding who to place as a witch in Clark's Harem as it would be too weird for Yukari to be with Clark as I think that it is too creepy and totally not Clark's personality at all being a Lolicon and Ruby is a much better choice but if any of you fans have a solution for IF the two witch's are selected together in the Poll then please PM me about it. See ya later.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my ideas.

FYI: I am happy with my reviews so far especially my old reviewers who I have not seen for a while so I thank you for those wonderful comments.

* * *

Last time:

"_both Neville and Harry nodded to each other then they stood at the slide and they each jumped down onto the slide with the entrance_ _closing behind them as they went down._"

The chamber was nearby thought Harry as he was walking in front with Neville backing him up from behind as they are walking through the wet and bone filled cavern that they came into a few minutes ago from their slide down the entrance to the wide open circle floor as Harry's spell from earlier seemed to have cleaned the once bone filled area at the end of the slide so it was a clean landing to him thought Harry (A/N: I know awful pun but couldn't resist).

They were now standing near a low ceiling that would collapse if it was hit with a single spell but on the ground surrounding Harry and Neville were what looked like giant snake skins that when Harry looked at the head of the skin he recognised the face of the snake as his mind screamed _"Basilisk" _which he quietly told Neville who's eyes widened at the thought of facing a snake of this size and power as Neville remembered what he read about them in his studies on magical creatures.

'_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more ferocious or more deadly than the Basilisk,__known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.'_

Neville was sure that Harry knew all this as a Basilisk sounded like Salazar Slytherin's own bonded familiar like Hedwig was to Harry and Neville wondered if it could only be controlled by Salazar's heir of or another Parseltongue. Neville would have to see if it worked as the snake could be a great ally if it was under Harry's control.

Harry was thinking along the same lines as Neville about trying to control the Basilisk with his own Parseltongue powers but he would have to wait and see. They were coming up to a large door that seemed to look like a mini vault door with snake decorations, some of which looked to be alive but Harry would have to think on this later as he spoke in snake-tongue to gain entrance to the room beyond the door _**"open"**_ and with that the door swung open outwards and inside was a massive cavern covered with Large snake decorations.

Harry and Neville climbed down the ladder at the entrance and soon they were inside the cavern with the door closed behind them and with this they looked around watching out for the slippery wet floor and as they were half way down the cavern they both noticed two small bodies laying in-front of a large stone face carving of Salazar himself. The bodies that were laying down on the damp floor were both recognized by Harry and Neville after a few minutes as their eyes widened and they started sprinting to the now recognized bodies of Ginny and Luna and when they reached them they started checking if they were ok as Luna appeared from Harry's checking's to be just stunned magically but Neville's check seemed to be more of a lost cause as Ginny looked to be near dead or comatose but she was getting paler and colder by the minute.

Both boys were brought out of their thoughts by a voice saying "They won't wake" Harry and Neville jumped into defensive stances while covering both Ginny and Luna as both Neville and Harry saw a tall dark haired man in old Slytherin Robes that had similar looks to Harry except more of a slim build but had a slight shimmer around him as if he was not completely solid but it was the eyes that were startling as they appeared to be dark almost black but had red flecks in them which made Harry feel not so comfortable looking at.

The man began speaking "you know I expected only one person to come down here tonight but it will just have to do for now", Both Neville and Harry looked confused at this as it seems as if the man in-front of them is not so right in the head and so Harry began speaking as he thinks on what is going on "Your the one, the heir of Slytherin" The man's smile widened at this as he spoke "Why yes Tom Marvolo Riddle at your service" Tom gave a fake bow but Harry could see Tom grimaced when was saying his name and Harry thought on the name and were he heard it before "Marvolo as in Marvolo Gaunt then you must be the son of Marvolo's children making you an heir of Slytherin" Tom's smile turned into a frown at this as but began speaking again "Very good Potter you have reasonable deduction skills but you missed one thing which is who is also known as the heir of Slytherin" Harry paled a bit at this as he connected the dots as did Neville who had been listening in on the story and so Neville spoke for Harry "Your him the Dark Lord" Tom's smile widened at this into sickly glee as he spoke "Yes Longbottom and I do know your name from your features of your parents and how sad they cannot be here today, at least in consciousness" Neville looked furious at this as he stood up ready to tear the man to pieces but was stopped by Riddle who raised his wand and aimed it at Luna " Not so fast you try and harm me and the blond girl gets it and yes I am him in past, present and future" as he raised his wand again and made quick flaming letters in the air saying:

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

Then flicked the wand that Neville recognized as Ginny's own and the letters in the air changed around saying:

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

Harry looked at the words in shock as he had theories but did not have proof but he turned to the man who is Voldemort and spoke "How did Ginny get to be like this" Voldemort smirked and spoke "It was rather easy as she merely thought that the diary that used to be mine was given to her by her mother but it was actually placed in her things by one of my followers during her trip to Diagon Alley and I knew that when she found it she would use it by a compulsion charm that was layered into the book and as she merely started writing into it I had started answering back and acting as if I was her friend and played sympathetic to her telling her that I was a magical diary that would answer her questions but have a personality but when she told me of the new trunk she had gotten from her brother who when she said was a curse breaker I had to make her keep me in her satchel or pocket as it might have been warded to destroy dark artifacts but she did not know this as by using the compulsion charm in the diary I was able to keep myself safe and not be destroyed and when she had written enough in the diary I could then possess her when I needed but the Basilisk was not so compliment with my demands as I was not alive in a full form but I used an old dark ritual to possess the snake and have it do my bidding but it was still resistant with it being a very old and powerful beast and its resistance had only made the victims petrified and not killed by the reflective surfaces that the victims were looking at but soon I will be very much alive with my own diary as a tool to my liberation and resurrection".

Harry was slightly shocked at this as his enemy had outsmarted him in some way but Harry shook it off and was now staring at the opening stone carved faced wall which was opening at the mouth and he could hear the Basilisk speaking but it sounded as if it was struggling **_"Must resist orders from Dark Spirit...Cannot harm students, must protect them"_** Harry could now understand what Riddle meant by the snake resisting the possession of the dark ritual as Harry knew that a Basilisks skin is nearly invincible to magic and is very resistant to most spells and attacks and he knew that only a very powerful weapon could kill it like his or Neville's weapons but Harry was hoping to save the creature as it would be very useful to them in a fight but he had to act fast as he was thinking on what the diary is really and he would have to test it for himself so he makes a motion to Neville to distract Riddle which Neville responds with a nod and begin's taunting Riddle and goading him to distraction as it is working and while this is happening Harry is slowly moving towards Ginny as he can see the diary clutched in her now pale hands and when he quickly does his special detection spell it shows positive so he silently levitated the book into the air and when he gets the diary into position and shouts "NEVILLE NOW" and quick as a flash Neville fires a special spell that seems to hold Riddle in place which the ghostly figure cannot dodge and is stuck in a state of shock but is now facing a grinning Harry who Riddle can see has the diary in the air with Harry's silver wand holding it in the air and in his other hand is his black wand that is illuminated by the murky water nearby and with a twirl of his arm and a jab of his hand He yells in Parseltongue **_"_****MALUM ANIMUS GENITUS** " and a force of silver and blue flames shoot out of Harry's wand and is shaped in the form of a long Katana that is similar in design to Harry's own which heads towards the diary in a slashing strike and cleaves it in two causing a screeching scream to come from the pieces of the diary and Riddle as the Diary is burned away by the flames and Riddle/Voldemort to explode in a green and white light screaming in pain leaving nothing but ashes.

Harry looks at Neville and sighs in relief at how they came away from this not harmed but they hear a groan from both girls who are lying down but slowly getting up in a daze and Neville runs to them both to check if they are ok as Harry can hear the Basilisk begin to stop struggling and Harry slowly approaches the gaping hole that is the mouth carving opening and he speaks **_"You are free Lady of the Snakes and Queen of Serpents from the one who is known as Riddle, Come let me help you"_** the Basilisk replies **_"Who are you?,your magic smells familiar like the wise Human Witch I once knew and how can you help me"_** Harry was a little surprised by this as he did not think that the female Basilisk which he knew from her voice from earlier and he thought that it would be appropriate to call her Queen as most Basilisks are male and is why they are referred as the king of serpents as by those who had found them and survived say that they are male by their features as a male Basilisk has a colored crown above its eyes and females have a long scaled crown on its end of the head facing backwards and that the Basilisk that Harry was facing could smell someones magical aura and signature.

Harry speaks back to the Basilisk **_"My name is Harry Potter and I am also Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir on my mothers side of the family and I can help you as I can still sense the dark magic clinging to you and trying to take over your mind but you are strong to resist it now that Riddle is gone and if I do not do something it could kill you or severely harm you"_** the Basilisk takes a pausing breath and speaks back **_"I agree to your help as I remember Rowena from long ago and I remember her always being kind to me and caring for me when my Master Salazar was not able to which is not surprising considering what happened to him around that time"_** Harry looks to be curious at this and asks _**"What do you mean and please what is your name oh Queen of serpents"**_ Harry could almost feel the Basilisks pleasure at being addressed in such a way and replies **_"My name is Selena and what I am talking about is that Salazar had sunk into despair and depression after the murder of his Mate Katrina by common mundane men who had at first been perused by the men for raping her but when she fought back with magic they had perused her even more thinking that she was a demon and had caught her by surprise and tied her up to be put to death by burning her and she could not escape because she had no wand to use as it was taken and broken by the mundane people and she was very limited in wandless spell use but she was able to send a messenger bird to Salazar who with his first born son _****_Seton had raced to save her but was too late as when they got to the site she was already burned alive and the mundane's were celebrating her death but Seton had went into a murderous rage and ended up killing nearly all the mundanes who were responsible for his mothers murder while Salazar had layed next to his burned Mate's corpse in ignorance at what was happening around him and just sat in shock at what had happened until he snapped out of it by his Son's cruel laughter and he interfered in the killing of the last survivor and lead his struggling son away to he castle while carrying his Mate but Seton had from that day hated mundane people and mundane witches and wizards and had fashioned his own insult to them 'Muggles and Mud-bloods and soon Salazar had to stop his own son from causing wide spread killings to the mundanes and mundane-borns who had already tortured some students of the school who came from Mundane families and Seton had tortured those to near death if not for Salazar stopping Seton from his murdering but they both fought each other in a long battle with Godric helping Salazar and when the fight was nearly over Seton was weak and heavily injured but had escaped and swore revenge against the mundanes but when this happened Salazar had tried to move on but could not and would have committed suicide if not for his _****_Daughter Stephanie who was born a month before Katrina's death who he cared for deeply as she was a near image of her mother and years later Stephanie had married a man whose surname I cannot remember as I was only introduced to him once but Salazar did tell me that he was French and that Stephanie was Happy and enjoying her life with this new man and some time Later Salazar had wanted his family and students safe so he Bred me and told me about his life till he died of old age but not before he sealed me in his private chambers along with his artifacts and books which he protected with spells that would detect those with ill-intent and malice and make sure to not grant them access but I also was a guard for the items in his private rooms but some facts he wanted to be kept secret except for those I trusted which I have told you of so he had done a ritual that with the other founders who would keep his secrets from even their heirs until they were judged by me worthy of telling them"._**

Harry was gobsmacked at this as it he did ask Rowena about Salazar but she was very tight-lipped about it other than saying that it was very personal and secret and while he was thinking he thought of Seton who he guesses is Riddle's ancestor but Seton had married into a branch of the Gaunt family who was very bigoted against Mundane people and had agreed with Seton's views and from this the Gaunt family must have gained the serpent tongue from Seton but the Resurrection stone must have been left in their hands as that particular Branch of the Gaunt line was the last of the Gaunt family left over and the stone must have been given to the main branch from Davros Peverell and since the bigoted side of the Gaunt family was the only one left over for some reason the stone had came into their possession and Harry thinks that if he can look into the home's left from the Gaunt family he may find the Resurrection stone there.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Neville calling him "Harry we need a way out of the chamber as the way through the bathroom is closed and I think we need to find Hermione along with Ginny and Luna's family to tell them that they are ok" As Neville finished speaking there was a flash of Red and Gold flames and a fire Pheonix appeared which looked at Neville with curiosity and as Neville placed his hand to pet the Bird there was a flash of red flames and the Pheonix began speaking in Neville's mind and surprisingly Harry could hear it as-well fro some reason _"I thank you my Mage as I have been waiting for an Heir of Godric's to free me from the old fool's spells as he had tried to keep me under his control but when you asked for help I came to you in your time of need and when you touched me the Bond between us restrengthened and took away the spells that the old man placed on me and as to who I am Fawkes Godric Gryffindor's familiar and friend and I had been waiting for you to help me for a long time as when you were born I came to you and offered my services to protect you but on the night of your Parents attack I had attempted to save you all but I was knocked out and when I awoke I was restrained and made to obey the old man who had captured me and ensured your parents were harmed by Voldemort's followers and when it was done I had been kept under control by the old man until I could be freed but when you summoned me I brought along a little gift you may need in the future"_ and Fawkes showed what he meant by raising his wings and flying over Neville while dropping what Harry recognized as the sorting hat onto Neville's head were after a few moments Neville took it off his head and placed his hand inside and drew out a shining sword with Rubies attached and on the blade was a name saying **'GODRIC GRYFFINDOR' **Neville looked at the sword in amazement as he now knew what the message from the letter in the Vault meant as the sword was kept inside the sorting hat a creation made by Godric himself.

Neville took the sword and strapped it inside his special watch as it disappeared and Harry began speaking "Ok we need to get out but first we need to help Ginny and Selena the Basilisk who may have some lingering dark magic on them that could be dangerous so we need to help them both so Neville you help Ginny by doing healing and cleansing spell I taught you and I will do it to Selena" Neville nodded and made Luna stand behind him as he aimed his wand at Ginny as did Harry to Selena who had came out of the hole but told Harry as she was coming out_** "I will not kill anyone with my eyes as I can now control it again as Riddle had denied me the ability to do so otherwise the girl named Myrtle would not be dead".**_

Harry and Neville counted down from 10 and when they ended counting they both screamed at their targets_"PURGO IS RES OF SUUM MALUM" _next a shining beacon of white light hits both targets and they are soon healed and healthy but both Neville and Harry can see a black shape being blasted off Ginny and Selena showing that the dark magic has been purged from them and destroyed a few moments later as it disappeared into thin air. Ginny is caught by Neville who ran to catch her as she fell to sleep as it seemed the purging had tired Ginny out but Harry who was watching Selena who seemed to be a bit shaken but looked better as she looked less scarred and more healthy as her previous dark musty green scales were now a emerald green that was shiny in the pale lights of the cavern.

Harry spoke to Selena **_"I need to go but if you need me just call on Lady Hogwarts and I can come down later to clean this place up and probably look at Salazar's things as I can think that Riddle had tried to gain access to them"_** Selena nodded at this and so Harry with Luna clutching to him and Neville standing beside him where Neville had a sleeping Ginny in his arms were both transported by Fawkes who had his talons on both their shoulders and the group were soon transported to the Headmasters office in-front of the stone Gargoyle which made Neville and Harry hurry up to the headmasters room where they were soon to be in-front of worried friends,meddling old men and angry red heads.

* * *

Read and Review. Hope you like the story so far and only one chapter to go from here and this part of the story will be complete.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Last Chapter of story, I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC's.

FYI: Thank you for the comments reviewers and a happy for your support so far.

* * *

Last time:_ the group were soon transported to the Headmasters office in-front of the stone Gargoyle which made Neville and Harry hurry up to the headmasters room where they were soon to be in-front of worried friends, meddling old men and angry red heads._

Harry, Neville and Luna along with an unconscious Ginny had just gotten to the Headmasters Office door and Harry could hear raised voices and some scared ones, so with a shove of his hand the door opened with a loud bang and silence followed from the occupants of the Room who Harry could see were nearly the whole Weasley family minus Charlie who Harry could tell as Bill had shown an old picture of him and Charlie when they were in Hogwarts during Harry's training in the summer.

Harry along with his group walked in and made it possible set Ginny down on a nearby couch/sofa were Mrs Weasley had snapped out of her shock and rushed to her daughter were she looked her over and saw that she looked ok and turned to a quiet but observing Harry who had been looking around the room in concentration but was snapped out from it by Mrs Weasley who spoke "What happened to my Ginny, how did you save her and who harmed my daughter?".

Harry waited a moment to observe and collect what he needed to say without being too suspicious in-front of the old man who was looking at him and Neville with interest and also Harry could see that Fred and George looked slightly relieved at Ginny's safety, Her father looked tired but had a small smile on his face at Ginny's rescue and return but was also Ron looked bothered and moody as usual but Percy looked tense and nervous.

After his observations Harry spoke "I will tell you what happened but please do not interrupt or ask questions until I have finished are we clear on that" Harry gave pointed looks at Ron and Mrs Weasley who looked to protest but Ron looked even more surly at this but both gave reluctant nods to Harry as did Percy and Mr Weasley so Harry began his story "I was just finishing up some homework for Charms and a little afterwards Ginny had came up to me looking very nervous and tense but she was trying to tell me something important as she seemed to know about the attacks in the school but was struggling to tell me and just when she was going to do so Ron had then interrupted us causing Ginny to run away as she wanted to tell me and not Ron who may I add has been a royal pain to me and for being so ignorant and uncaring of Ginny's health and care as this is related to how she was connected to the attacks, When I had finished speaking to Ron I had seen Ginny run out of the Common Room with Luna Lovegood who is friends with her and me and I suspected that Luna had gone to find Ginny and bring her back to the common room but a few moments later Professor McGonagall had announced another attack and fearing the worst I had Neville go with me to find out if Ginny or Luna were attacked but when we got to where they would be all I saw was another message written in blood telling of how both Ginny and Luna were captured by the heir of Slytherin and taken inside the Chamber of Secrets and from there Me and Neville had followed a water trail to the second floor were the first attack had occurred and when we got there I thought that the only place that the water could come from would be the abandoned haunted bathroom which the trail did lead to when we looked and had discovered that the actual chamber was under the bathroom which is haunted by the ghost of a dead girl and the actual first victim of the creature that the Slytherin heir could control whose name was Myrtle or nicknamed Moaning Myrtle who told me and Neville of her death and how it occurred and this lead to Me and Neville finding the entrance to the chamber through a password made entrance that I had quickly solved and the two of us had made our way down to the creatures lair where Ginny and Luna had been taken and when we had found the bodies we had discovered who the Heir was and how the attacks occurred"

Harry took a pause in breath and continued "The heir was actually Voldemort or as he was known years ago by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle who was related to Slytherin by his mother Merope Gaunt which I was told by Tom who had explained how he was related to Salazar Slytherin but the fact that Voldemort has been supposedly dead did seem strange but Tom had explained how he used one of his followers to revive him by partially possessing a student through a dark but innocent looking artefact that had been in the shape of a Diary that had apparently belonged to Tom but the book was filled with spells and enchantments like a very powerful Compulsion charm that had made and bear with me on this Ginny who had mistakenly believed the Diary to have been an extra gift from you Mrs Weasley for Ginny going into her first year at Hogwarts but the diary's magic had controlled Ginny to an extent and made Ginny able to control the beast that had made the attacks possible which was in fact a Basilisk that was controlled by Tom through Ginny and make Ginny only partially aware of what she had done but the diary happened to have secrecy spells that made it near impossible for Ginny to tell anyone and after Tom had told me and Neville I had Neville distract Tom for a while so that I could to try and destroy the diary that was still in an unconscious Ginny's hands, but I also think that Tom had controlled Ginny and made her stun Luna and bring her into the chamber as-well but had left the message as a trap for me who you all know that Voldemort would have wanted a chance to kill me for what I had done to him when I was a baby, one thing Tom did not think that I would bring help like Neville who while distracting Tom I had been able to destroy the diary using an old but strong fire curse that was out of a very old book that I had bought out of a second hand book shop in Diagon Alley out of interest and if you are wondering if it was an evil spell then no it is not the dark fire curse some of you may be thinking it was in fact its light-sided brother spell that destroys dark items but can be controlled unlike the dark fire type that destroys anything in its path but when I used the light sided fire spell it had completely destroyed Tom's control of Ginny making the Basilisk unable to be summoned by Tom through Ginny and when we needed to get out and safely away from the chamber in-case of other dangers this phoenix here whom I believe belongs to the headmaster had came to us and took me, Neville, Ginny who was still unconscious and Luna who had woken up when the phoenix appeared and lead us straight to here".

Harry then took a seat on a nearby stool to rest after his explanation when Neville who had gotten the message asked "Any questions you may ask me as it seems that Harry is very tired from all this so please ask away" Mrs Weasely who paused in breath began to speak "How did you know that it was a Basilisk that was attacking the students" Neville answered for Harry "Harry had seen a picture of one in a magical creature book in the Library and had recognized it from the Basilisk's shed skin down in the chamber which was very large and long as it looked to be about 70 feet as that is very large as a normal one is 50 feet long" the others looked surprised and shocked at the size of the snake but Bill had then asked "How did the trunk that I gave her not destroy the diary?".

Mrs Weasley looked puzzled at Bill's question and said "What do you mean Bill dear?" Bill answered his mothers question "I had placed protective ward's onto a spare trunk that I had bought some time ago and given it to Ginny as a gift and because what with the current social status and reputation that we are labelled by other families, it would have been a perfect chance for some dark Pureblood family to slip some dark artefact in her belonging's that could be fatal to her and the trunk that I had warded was able to detect and destroy any dark items placed inside the trunk but I had not told Ginny or you mum as I did not know how you would have reacted to this as you could have overreacted to me doing this" Mrs Weasley looked cross and was about to start yelling but was cut off by Mr Weasley who said "I am sure that it was a good idea son but I am curious as-well about how your wards did not work and the diary was destroyed?".

Neville answers "It appeared that Tom had been one step ahead of you Bill as Tom/Voldemort had told me and Harry about how Ginny had wrote in the Diary and told of how you were a curse breaker and the trunk had came from you so Tom/Voldemort must have figured out that the diary was not safe inside the trunk so Tom/Voldemort had taken control of Ginny and made her place another compulsion charm onto the book that made Ginny keep the Diary in her robes or pockets and nowhere near or inside the trunk"

Bill looked sad at this as he seemed to be upset that his plan did not work but he gave a look at Harry who returned it with a small near invisible smile for covering up who had actually owned the trunk and who had placed ward's on it (A/N:Look up Mystic Summer for information on this). The Weasleys were silent for a while until Mrs Weasley thanked both Harry and Neville for saving Ginny but were soon cut off afterwards by the Headmaster who said "Well I am sure that Miss Weasley is very tired and weak and will probably need to be taken to the Hospital Wing for a check up by Madam Pomfrey and Miss Weasley may need to be alone with her family while she recovers" Mrs Weasley nodded and so Mr Weasley carried Ginny out of the office in his arms followed by the rest of the family bar the twins who spoke together to the old man "What about Luna Headmaster shouldn't she be taken to the nurse also".

The old man looks surprised but Harry could secretly see in his mind that the old man did not care about Luna as she was not one of his Pawns to manipulate in his big chess game he called 'The Greater Good' but the old man spoke after a few moments and said "Ah, yes please take Miss Lovegood along with you Messrs Weasley while I talk to Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom alone" The twins eyes narrowed a bit at the old man and both coming the same conclusion as Harry did about the old man's views.

When the Weasley family were gone Hermione came up to Harry and hugged him tight whispering "I'm glad your okay, can we talk later" Harry nodded after hugging Hermione and she left the office afterwards along with Minerva leaving both boys with the Old man who began speaking "I really must congratulate you both for what you you've done and am glad that it had happened today as earlier on when I was with the Minister and Lucius Malfoy in the great hall who were both confronting me on two different cases as The Minister was trying to detain our gatekeeper Hagrid for the crimes of the attacks but thanks to you Mr Potter I believe that Hagrid will be relieved in not being arrested and Malfoy Senior was telling of how I was to be fired and stripped of my title of headmaster but I believe that Lucius Malfoy had somewhat forced most of the members of the board of governors into agreeing to forcing me to end my term as Headmaster"

Just as the old man had finished speaking his office door opened with a bang and there standing in the office was Lucius Malfoy in his regal and imposing manner but beside him was a small creature that was the 3 feet tall and wore what looked like a mangy/dirty pillowcase or small table cloth but it had large dark green eyes pinkish pale skin and large pointy ears that completed the look that Harry knew to be a house elf but a poorly treated one at that.

'So!' said Lucius Malfoy, his cold eyes fixed on the old man. 'You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts.'

'Well, you see, Lucius,' said Dumbles, smiling serenely, 'the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasleys daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place.'

Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury. "So — have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered then said "Have you caught the culprit?" "We have," said Dumbles, with a smile as Lucius Malfoy said "Well, who was it".

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbles. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else by the means of a dark artefact of which apparently took control of Miss Weasley and forced her to unwillingly partake in the attacks of the other students who were thankfully only petrified and not killed". Mr Malfoy said slowly "I see..." to Dumbles who was looking as if all was right with the world but spoke again "Imagine that what this could have done if not for Mr Potter here and his friend Mr Longbottom had saved Miss Weasley then it would cause Arthur Weasley to sink into a depression and made it a simple matter of using that time of Arthur Weasley's depression to stop his Muggle Protection Act and discard it for another act that would benefit other Witches and Wizards of non muggle descent"

Mr Malfoy looked a bit stiff but said "Yes it would be very unfortunate" as the old man replied back "Let us hope that this does not happen again and we can be safer knowing that none of Voldemort's dark items will be used again in future" Mr Malfoy was silent at this but was glaring a bit at Harry who knew that it was Malfoy all along who had gave the diary secretly to Ginny and would need to work out how to get the senior Malfoy to face his crimes later on during the upcoming Magical government meeting but kept that quiet as the elder Malfoy left the office in fury kicking the house elf violently who screeched in pain out of the office which made Harry want to help the poor elf and an idea was beginning to plan in his mind at how that could be achieved but stopped his plans for the moment by speaking to the old man while strengthening his mind shields so to keep his secrets from the meddling old fool "I think that Me and Neville should probably go and check on Hermione as she may be a bit shaken and in need of calming down" the old man frowned at this but nodded so Harry and Neville left the old man's office as quick as they could.

* * *

A Month Later

After the whole school had returned to normal with the victims recovering from their petrifaction attack and the now safety of the school most of the students had celebrated there now peaceful time and other years had exams to finish along with schoolwork. Harry along with his friends had enjoyed the time with more training and discussions about certain plans that they would put into action soon also Hermione and Harry had spent more time together being happy with their relationship and the group had also helped out Ginny by listening and consoling with her about what she had experienced with the Diary when she needed it and Ginny had gladly accepted the comfort but had responded mostly to Neville which Harry would smile at as he could see that the girl had a small crush for Neville which made Harry glad as it showed a sign of Ginny not being attracted to him and being so star struck around Harry.

The school year had ended and Harry while walking towards the Hogwarts express could see Hagrid being taken by a few ministry Auror's one of whom Harry recognized as Tonks who saw Harry and gave him a smile which he returned and soon got onto the express waiting and enjoying their peace from the old man for a while but Harry as he was sitting in his compartment he was interrupted by the twin's speaking (A/N: From now on I will label Fred and George by their first initials like [F] for Fred and [G] for George when they do their twin speak as it is easier to follow).

[F] "Hey Harry we forgot to tell you what had happened to Locktwat when we were taking Luna to the nurse's room"

[G] "Yeah we saw the idiot running towards us trying to get out of the school but when he saw us along with mum who looked kinda shocked at how the idiot looked as the twat had his cases and things from his office on him but they looked to be barely packed"

[F] "Mum saw how he looked to be just giving up on the school and not even caring that Ginny and Luna were captured but what really got mum going was a book that had fell out of one of the twats pockets and right in-front of mum which seemed to be a large journal that detailed how the twat was a fraud and how he got all of his supposed 'fame' by taking credit for others and wiping the memories of those who really had done all those great achievements leaving them mindless idiots"

[G] "Yeah when Mum had picked it up and read some of the pages she was really mad at this and stunned the twat before the idiot who did not even notice that he had dropped the book, he just continued running but when Mum stunned him he went flying and crashed into a wall leaving the twat knocked out but toothless"

[F] "It was so funny to watch but mum got dad to call in the Auror's and arrest the twat but she also had gave the book to that girl you told us about Tonks, the one with the pink hair but I think that the old man did not want to advertise that he had selected a fraud for a teacher so it was not really mentioned except for that 'he had taken a leave of absence' a couple of weeks ago and Dad sent us a letter telling us that the idiots going on trial and afterwards their gonna find the right people who did do those achievements that the twat had stolen from them".

Harry along with the other Marauders smiled at this as they had hoped to catch the twat and have him convicted for his crimes but a bit disappointed that the group could not do it themselves. Sometime later the group were packing up their extra sweets as they were nearly at Charing Cross station but were interrupted by a knock on their compartment door which Harry answered and standing there was Daphne Greengrass and her friend who Harry recognizes from Potions as Tracey Davis and soon Daphne speaks out loud "Hello can I talk to you for a moment Potter" Harry nods at this as he can tell that she is not being hostile nor was her friend who seemed to be eyeing the twins in interest but Harry follows Daphne to an empty compartment and they both sit down where Harry begins speaking "So what is it that you wanted to talk about Mrs Greengrass" Daphne looks at Harry for a moment and said "I had heard that you and Longbottom had faced off against a Basilisk and wanted you to know that I could hear it also during the attacks and it kinda frightened me but I thought on how the only way to get into the Chamber of Secrets was by speaking in Parseltongue and that made me think that you were one also" Harry looked a bit shocked at this but tried to keep calm and spoke back "What did you mean when you could hear the Basilisk" Daphne sighed and said quietly "I think that I am a Parseltongue too" Harry looked shocked and was running through how this could be possible and came to a startling conclusion as he thought.

_"Of course, Selena did say that Salazar's daughter had married a French person and Greengrass is a French family name so Daphne must be related in some way from either her father or mother who may also be French and come from a French magical family"_

Harry snapped out of his thought by asking Daphne "Which family did your mother come from and this may be relevant to how you can talk to snakes" Daphne blinks and answers back "My mother came from the Bellamy family in Marseilles, France but My Father is obvious as his family is from Paris but My father had married my mother some years ago during the war with Voldemort and had moved from France to Britain after Voldemort was defeated" Harry looked slightly surprised at the name of Daphne's mothers family as from what he knew the Bellamy family were made up of ward makers and powerful political people and the Greengrass family was mostly a neutral family during both Wizarding wars and were excellent potion Brewers and duellers.

Harry looked at Harry and asked "Do you know Occumelency" Daphne nodded and said that she learned it from her father when she was young and Harry also asked if she would be able to keep things secret for him and also asked if her friend Tracey could do Occumelency as-well which she nodded and said that she had taught her friend it in their first year so Harry began telling her of what he knew so far about Salazar's apparent daughter and how Selena told him of who had married Salazar's daughter Stephanie and how Daphne was Slytherin's other heiress through either of her parents family and then Harry told her of how the old man Dumbles had played in Harry being sent to the Dursleys knowing that Harry would be abused and return to the magical world weak and ignorant of the old man's meddling but he also told Daphne of how he discovered all this and about the potions he was controlled with by the old man and all of this made Daphne feel enraged and sick of how Harry was set up to be a type of weapon by the old man.

After all this Daphne told him that she would help him in any way she could and that she would try and find out where her Slytherin line came from and anything else that she could from her family but Harry told her that she would be best going to Gringotts and speaking to Ragnock about all this as they could help in a number of ways like how it did him during the previous summer but he also said that she could tell the goblin's that Harry was requesting this and it would help smooth things out as he was on good terms with the Goblin's.

Once they finished their discussions they made their way out of the compartment and along with Tracey who seemed to be interested in what they were talking about but was told by Daphne that she would find out later and from this the group of 3 made their way to the compartment that Harry was in first, but made sure to pick Daphne and Tracey's stuff and enter the compartment where Hermione and Neville looked curious at the new girls with Harry but Harry gave them a look that told them _'explain later'_which they agreed with and soon the twins had engaged Tracey in a conversation of pranks and mischief whereas Daphne was speaking to Luna about what she was doing during the summer.

Harry Neville and Hermione smirked and remembered their last trick they had done on the old man as Harry had Hedwig port inside the old man's office and with the help of Fawkes who had agreed on spying on the old man and helped find a certain stone when Dumbles was out of his office during Dinner and was making announcements but to make sure to not trip any alarms Harry had fashioned a sort of ring that wrapped around both of the Phoenix's clawed feet which would negate any charms, spells or security hexes in the old man's room while they were inside and then when both magical birds had searched for the stone they had found it hidden deep in a magically protected box which Harry had happily taken from Hedwig when she had teleported to him and presented the stone that was supposedly destroyed and had Hedwig mail it herself to the rightful owners The Flamel's who had happily returned a thank you letter and offered him to visit them along with any of Harry's trustworthy friends and Harry had agreed that he would visit them during the Summer.

Once the train had stopped at Charing Cross the Magical section of the train station Harry and his Friends walked off the train and to their respected Families where Harry was surprised by a big hug from Mrs Granger who he knew was now considered an actual witch and could now use magic again and thanks to Harry she had a wand to use which was made of a wood called Black Poisonwood and it drew from the element of earth also it was a powerful combination of strength and versatility which sought a companion of strength and determination, however indifferent to its owner's will it was excellent for defensive spells, curses, or protective magic. The core was from a Nundu which was a gigantic, ferocious, gray magical feline that was also called a Mngwa and the wand was strapped to her by a holster made of Canadian Sharptooth Dragon hide.

Harry after being hugged by Mrs Granger was clapped on the back by Mr Granger who Harry returned with a nod in hello to him and Harry could see his other friends being taken away by their families and they all waved to Harry in goodbye which Harry returned but not before grinning at the twins who one of them holds the box that used to hold the Philosophers Stone but had a few more spells and wards that would soon hold a certain rat until the time was right for it to be given to himself and used to help a certain dog-father and Hermione who was beside him the whole time smiled at how different things were now between them and everyone they knew and was hoping to see more later on what could be changing soon for what was to be a Mystical time for her and Harry.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this whole story and I bet that you thought that I would be doing the government trials in this story but I am going to be doing a separate Fic for that along with Harry's summer adventures inside also but I have other stories to complete and do so for those who are reading this, Please Read and Review for your opinion on this chapter and the story in whole and I am sure to enjoy reading them all, while writing up and updating my other stories.

P.S: I had edited this chapter a bit cause I forgot one detail in this story which was catching the rat and having it ready for my next fic in the series of 'The Mystic Chronicles' which is the title I have now made up of the whole series of Mystic force-x-HP fics I have made and will make also I have fixed some spelling mistakes that I have noticed, I will be making this fic's summer sequel some time in a few months or near Christmas until I have a right plan for it as it is not entirely done yet so see you later Mates for now.


End file.
